Jabloňový květ
by Lanevra
Summary: Velvyslanec Sarek se svou ženou jsou opět vítanými hosty na Enterprise, i když je na loď jako vždy zavedla pracovní povinnosti. Naštěstí mají všechna diplomatické jednání zdárný konec a proto se zdá, že zbytek cesty bude poklidný, dokud se Amandě nestane nehoda, která změní nejen ji samotnou, ale mnohé další.
1. Prolog

**Beta:**  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Sarek, Amanda, Spock, James Kirk, Leonard McCoy (Sarek/Amanda, Spock/Kirk)  
**Poznámka:**  
**Dopsáno:** Dopsáno  
**Počet slov:** 123 263  
**Stručný děj:** _Velvyslanec Sarek se svou ženou jsou opět vítanými hosty na Enterprise, i když je na loď jako vždy zavedla pracovní povinnosti. Naštěstí mají všechna diplomatické jednání zdárný konec a proto se zdá, že zbytek cesty bude poklidný, dokud se Amandě nestane nehoda, která změní nejen ji samotnou, ale mnohé další._

* * *

**Prolog**

„Doufám, že už tu planetu nikdy v životě neuvidím," povzdechl si kapitán Kirk a promnul dvěma prsty kořen nosu. Jindy uklidňující vzdálený hukot běžících motorů a tichý hvizd stoupajícího turbovýtahu mu ještě zhoršoval tepající bolest za očima.

„Rád bych vás potěšil ujištěním, že neuvidíte, kapitáne, ale obávám se, že opak by mohl být pravdou," odpověděl mu velvyslanec Sarek na jeho povzdech. „Vaše vojenské schopnosti a opakované vítězství nad Klingony považují tamní vládci za projev zdatnosti Federace. Ostatně proto si také vyžádali vaši loď pro převoz federačních konzultantů."

„Vojenské úspěchy… Slyšel také někdo ve vesmíru o tom, že jsme uskutečnili dvacet šest prvních kontaktů, což je nevyšší úspěšnost ze všech hvězdných lodí, které jsou momentálně ve službě?" Byl to řečnický dotaz, také si za něj vysloužil jen vulkánsky pozvedlé obočí, „Dobrá, budu jen doufat, že jim mír vydrží déle, než já budu ve službě," dodal, uvědomuje si, že svým hořekováním se nikam nedostane.

„Příměří na jejich planetě trvá průměrně pět let a osm měsíců tamního času. To znamená, že pokud se v následujících dvou standardních rocích nechystáte odejít do důchodu nebo naprosto zdecimovat svou pověst úspěšného válečníka, nejspíš se budete muset jejich dalších jednání opět zúčastnit," pronesl Sarek velmi nepotěšující slova.

Něco takového opravdu nechtěl slyšet.

„To se mám na co těšit," podotkl opět spíš pro sebe. „K o něco veselejším věcem. Máme vás dopravit na setkání s obchodní lodí Caesar; kam potom zamíříte, jestli to není tajemstvím?"

„Ovšemže nikoliv. Necháme se dopravit Caesarem až na Risu, kde budeme svůj čas po nějakou dobu trávit plánováním a uskutečňováním bezúčelných odpočinkových činností."

„Letíme na dovolenou," promluvila za jeho zády paní Amanda a donutila ho sebou trhnout.

Obrátil se po hlase a spatřil její usmívající se tvář asi jeden krok za nimi. Zamrkal. Úplně na ni zapomněl, tak potichu dokázala následovat svého manžela. Neviděna, neslyšena, nezaznamenána snad ani trikordérem, kdyby chtěla. Nikdy nepotkal tak tichou lidskou ženu, vlastně nepotkal tak tichou a klidnou ženu žádného druhu v doposud známém vesmíru. Dokonce i Perla, která ani neměla hlas, dokázala svou přítomností a gesty upoutat víc pozornosti než Sarekova žena. Samozřejmě pokud si to tak přála nebo ještě spíše když byla v přítomnosti svého manžela, protože pokud byla sama a chtěla něco říct, dokázala na sebe upoutat intenzivní pozornost všech v místnosti.

„Mám za to, že to jsem právě řekl, adun'a," podotkl velvyslanec.

„Jistěže ano," paní Amanda se na něj usmála způsobem, který byl téměř chlácholivý, „jen jsem se to snažila přiblížit lidské řeči," dodala a vysloužila si za to také jedno vulkánsky pozvednuté obočí. „Doktor už před časem mému manželovi doporučil dovolenou mimo Vulkán. Dlouho jsem ho k tomu nedokázala přemluvit, až teď, když byla možnost dostat se snadno na Risu, se mi ho zadařilo přesvědčit. Sarek umí být někdy poněkud tvrdohlavý."

„To mi někoho připomíná," mírně se uchechtl. Kromě něj byli na lodi snad už jen dva stejně tvrdohlaví lidé, Kostra a Spock. Nebýt zároveň všichni tři dobrými přáteli uznávajícími své kvality a odborný názor, nejspíš by bylo velení opravdové peklo.

„Trvání na výsledku logické dedukce není tvrdohlavost," oponoval velvyslanec. Nejspíš netušil, že se oba pozemšťané začnou ještě více usmívat.

„Co je nelogického na trávení času v bahenní lázni? Prospívá to pleti a zbavuje stresu," popíchla ho paní Amanda s vlídností jí vlastní.

„Vulkánci netráví odpočinek v bahenních lázních a osobně jsem nikdy nepochopil, jaký to má účel. Proč by měl někdo cítit uvolnění, pokud se ponoří do vazké substance skládající se ze sopečného prachu, křemenitých úlomků, zbytku rozkládajících se organických látek a vody? Za normálních okolností, pokud se pozemšťan zašpiní bahnem, považuje to za nepříjemné, ovšem když se bahnem naplní vana, stává se z toho relaxační metoda. Kde je rozdíl? Bahno je pořád bahno," vyjádřil Sarek své naprosté, a jak bylo znát i celkem upřímné nepochopení.

Nemohl nic jiného, než se uvolněně zasmát. Popichovat Vulkánce, jakéhokoliv a zvláště pak takového, který měl smysl pro humor, byla obrovská zábava. A Sarek byl natolik podobný Spockovi, že se s ním cítil uvolněně stejně jako se svým prvním důstojníkem. Pravda, pamatoval si na první střetnutí s ním, kdy pokaždé, když něco vypustil z pusy, byla z toho ostuda, ale při dalším setkání už mezi nimi ledy ani nevznikaly. Měl dojem, alespoň zrovna teď, že velvyslanec Sarek to vnímá stejně.

„Nejspíš se musíte přesvědčit o účincích. Co já vím?" pokrčil rameny. „Nikdy jsem neměl na takovou dovolenou čas a nemyslím, že by mi zrovna bahno scházelo k životu," uvolněně se usmál, i ta bolest hlavy byla lepší. „Napadlo mě, co kdybychom poslali na Caesar zprávu, že se nenalodíte a Enterprise by vás dovezla až na Risu? Beztak musíme vyzvednout artefakty na Grimu 2 a dovézt je na hvězdnou základnu 11. Risa je při cestě. Pokud vám samozřejmě nevadí zdržení, než naložíme náklad." Pohlédl ze Sareka na Amandu zase zpět.

„To je laskavá nabídka, kapitáne, děkujeme a rádi souhlasíme. Vaše loď poskytuje rozhodně větší pohodlí než Caesar, a i se zdržením dorazí k Rise dříve," odpověděl Sarek kladně a mírně kývl hlavou.

„Skvělé. Konečně po dlouhé době povezu na lodi někoho, kdo mi neleze na nervy," spokojeně pokýval hlavou a zastavil se, jelikož došli ke kajutám pro hosty. „Nechám Caesarovi poslat zprávu, ať na nás nečekají. Teď, i když nerad, vás musím opustit, čeká mě papírování až sem," naznačil rukou těsně nad hlavu. „Velvyslanče Sareku, paní Amando."

„Kapitáne Kirku…" rozloučil se Sarek za ně za oba. „A děkujeme, že jste nás doprovodil osobně."

„Bylo mi potěšením."

Zanechal velvyslance s jeho ženou u jejich kajuty a vydal se vstříc svým administrativním povinnostem. Opravdu, člověk by čekal, že když se stane kapitánem lodi, jakou je Enterprise, alespoň něco mu bude odpuštěno pro dobro mise. Naneštěstí zástupy byrokratů na Velení hvězdné flotily byli neoblomní a co nebylo zapsáno v hlášení, jako kdyby neexistovalo. Kdo by si pomyslel, že se život kapitána nejmodernější lodi Federace sestává převážně z papírování.

S povzdechem si přivolal turbovýtah.

°°0°°

Vyprovodil kapitána Kirka pohledem. Nahlas by to nejspíš nepřiznal před nikým jiným, než před svou ženou, ale považoval tohoto pozemšťana za jednoho z nejpříjemnějších, které kdy poznal. Zcela jistě se na tom odrážela i skutečnost, že jeho syn s ním měl blízký a zjevně oboustranně opětovaný vztah, který Spocka na první pohled naplňoval. Byl za to rád. Nalézt si přátele bylo důležité a rozhodně se to nevymykalo vulkánské filosofii, jak se v dětství jeho syn mylně domníval. Díky tomu strávil k Sarekově velké nelibosti většinu svého dětství a dospívání zcela izolovaný od svých vrstevníků a tento fakt se na něm podepisoval i dnes. Odtažitost, s jakou Spock přistupoval ke všem členům posádky, vyjma několika málo vybraných, by nemohl nazvat pouhou přirozenou touhou po klidu a soukromí, bylo v tom cosi jako nepatřičná ostražitost. Při této cestě, kdy strávil na palubě Enterprise čtyřicet dva lodních dní, si toho zvláště všímal. Někdy pociťoval zcela nelogické nutkání vyzvat svého syna, aby se šel s někým z posádky spřátelit. Vždy tuto tužbu potlačil jako bezpředmětnou a postrádající racionální základ, neboť beztak věděl, že ač by ho v tom Spock nejspíš poslechl a opravdu by se pokusil alespoň budit dojem, že se snaží s někým cizím konverzovat a bavit se, byl by kladný efekt jeho příkazu nulový. Nikoho nešlo přinutit být uvolněný ve společnosti druhé osoby.

Odvrátil pohled od kapitánových vzdalujících se zad, odsunul své myšlenky na Spocka do pozadí, protože nebylo logické zaobírat se minulostí ani nezměnitelnými fakty, a vstoupil do kajuty, kterou společně sdíleli s Amandou.

Jeho žena ho obešla již ve dveřích a rychle vklouzla dovnitř. Nemusela se ho dotknout, stačilo, když byla tak blízko, aby z její mysli cítil neklid a únavu, která ji celou pohlcovala. S jistou mírnou obavou ji sledoval, jak s povzdechem rozepíná sponu na šátku, jež měla ovinutý kolem hlavy. Když si ho stáhla, její vlasy se ve světle stropního osvětlení zaleskly, jako kdyby to byly tenké nitky litého stříbra. Byli dokonale bílé, do posledního. Mohl si v hlavě promítnout to desetiletí, kdy pomalu od ohnivě rudých přecházely ve zlatavé, pak do odstínu žlutých pouštních krystalů až k bílým. Ten čas uběhl tak rychle.

„Jsi unavena, ashayam," řekl a nemyslel to jako dotaz, věděl. Přesto mu na to Amanda jako vždy odpověděla. Lidé už to měli ve zvyku, odpovídat i na otázky, které vlastně nebyly položeny a ani je nikdo neměl v úmyslu položit.

„Trochu" přitakala a klesla do křesla. „V jednací místnosti bylo dost chladno a sedět tam dvě hodiny na tvrdé židli a ještě na boso bylo vyčerpávající. Tebe nohy nestudí?"

Nechal do svého výrazu proniknout něhu, kterou pocítil vždy, když se jeho žena zeptala na něco tak zbytečného, jako jeho vlastní nepohodlí. Jistěže mu bylo chladno na nohy, ale stejně jako veškeré jiné pocity z okolí nesouvisející s jeho úkolem i tento potlačil. Jediný, kdo byl chladem a studenou kamennou podlahou jednacího atria ohrožen, byla Amanda.

„V botách už je to v pořádku," odpověděl jí tichým poklidným hlasem, který ji vždy dobře uchlácholil. „Pojď, adun'a, pomohu ti do postele a na chvíli si lehneš pod teplou přikrývku."

Nabídl jí ruku, kterou ona bez meškání přijala. Jemně sevřel její drobnou chladnou dlaň, která se mu v ruce naprosto ztrácela, a pomohl jí na nohy. Musel použít jen málo síly. Bylo pravdou, že se Amanda zvedala poněkud ztěžka, zároveň byla ale drobná, útlá a lehká. Jejích padesát dva kilo dokázal s přehledem zvednout na jediné ruce. Nebylo to však tak zábavné, jak prohlašovala Amanda, když ho to skutečně donutila zkusit. Naopak, vzhledem k tomu, že ona sama měla v posledním roce problémy se zvednout z postele nebo z hlubokého křesla, to považoval spíše za alarmující. Také její samotná váha se za posledních šest standardních měsíců snížila o tři a půl kila a množství jídla, které snědla, se zdálo Sarekovi až směšně malé, sotva takové, jaké si dával sám v prvních dnech po rituálním očistném půstu.

„Budu asi muset začít nosit vlněné ponožky jako moje babička," podotkla Amanda, zatímco pustila jeho dlaň a začala se vzdalovat do zadní části místnosti, kde byla postel a ostatní skromné vybavení patřící do ložnice.

Mlčky ji následoval v těsném závěsu až k zrcadlu. Už při prvním pohledu si všiml, že je na lodní poměry zcela jistě příliš velké, nejspíš replikované zvlášť pro jeho ženu nebo zapůjčené některou členkou posádky. Amandě dokonale vyhovovalo, vlastně by se bez něj nejspíš neobešla. Nebyla marnivá, alespoň on si to nemyslel, přestože byl Vulkánec, dbala však na svůj vzhled s pečlivostí, kterou si za roky po jeho boku vyšlechtila k dokonalosti. A on ji tuto pečlivost, díky které strávila převlékáním někdy až nesmyslné množství času, vlastně nikdy nevymlouval. Nebyl důvod, manželka reprezentovala svého muže, dávajíc na odiv jeho štědrost, postavení i majetkové zajištění stejně jako politické a osobní názory. Taková byla její úloha, ne z donucení, ale výběrem, neboť on by Amandu nebyl ani schopen donutit k něčemu, s čím by ona sama nesouhlasila.

Sáhl po knoflících jejího vrchního hávu, ke kterým se ona sama už také natahovala. Dostal se k nim samozřejmě dřív, byl rychlejší a hlavně na ně měl dobrý výhled, zatím co ona musela poslepu bloudit za svým krkem. Beze spěchu a pečlivě je začal rozepínat. Jeden drobný knoflík za druhým. Za svou snahu byl odměněn odrazem Amandina širokého vlídného úsměvu.

„Děkuji," řekla a přesunula ruce k drdolu.

Vzal její poděkování na vědomí jen mírným přikývnutím. Bylo přirozené, že jí pomůže se svlékáním, když je tak unavená, a proto nebyl důvod, aby mu za to děkovala, jenže lidé obvykle děkovali a prosili, když nemuseli a naopak, pokud to od nich očekával, nezmohli se ani na slušný tón.

Rozepnul poslední knoflíček nízko pod pasem, její dlouhé, právě rozpuštěné stříbrné vlasy ho při tom polechtaly na hřbetu ruky, a pak stáhl látku vrchního oděvu z Amandiných útlých ramen. Nechal oblečení sklouznout až na zem, potom ho uklidí do skříně, teď bylo hlavní dostat svou ženu do teplé postele. Přesto stále beze spěchu se natáhl dopředu ke sponě dole na kyčli a jal se rozepínat druhou vrstvu oblečení. Amanda přitom ukročila dozadu a přitiskla se mu svým chladným tělem k hrudníku. Bylo to jako zaševelení, chvění hluboko v jeho mysli naplněné pokojnou radostí a jakousi nespecifikovanou úlevou smíšenou s potěšením z jeho blízkosti. Přesně toho potěšení, které mu jeho žena dokázala projevit sto a jedním něžným způsobem od pohledu přes slova až k dotekům, zatímco on ho nikdy nedokázal vyjádřit nahlas. Někdy uvažoval nad tím, jestli to Amandě ještě po všech těch společných desetiletích vadí nebo to akceptovala jako pevnou skutečnost.

Rozepnul obě malé spony na látce a stáhl i druhou vrstvu oblečení. Pod tím už naštěstí byla skoro jenom jeho žena, kromě lehké bavlněné košilky a kalhot ke kolenům zdobených krajkou. Oblečení, které sice nebylo noční úbor, ale klidně si ho mohla na spaní ponechat.

„Opravdu dnes vypadám dost strašně," povzdechla si Amanda a zadržela jeho ruce kolem svého pasu vlastními dlaněmi přitištěnými na jeho zápěstích. Poddal se tomu doteku, možnosti obejmout svou manželku a vdechnout vůni jejích vlasů. Bylo to uklidňující stejně jako vzrušující. Kontrast, který představoval Amandinu podstatu, ať už šlo o její nelogicky se přelévající mysl, nahé světlé tělo zahalené do černého hávu nebo emoce, které v něm její přítomnost vyvolávala.

„Jsi stejně krásná jako vždy," odpověděl okamžitě a zcela pravdivě. Veškerá její krása spočívala právě v tom, čím byla, sebevíc nesourodě se to jevilo.

„Ještě řekni, že vypadám, jako když si mě poznal a budu se bát, jestli jsem tě nenakazila svým pozemsky přehnaným optimismem," odpověděla mu se smíchem znějícím tichou místností.

„Takové prohlášení by bylo nejen nepravdivé, ale hlavně naprosto nelogické. Vše ve vesmíru je proměnlivé, stejně tak i krása má mnoho podob, avšak bez ohledu na tuto proměnlivost stále zůstává krásou."

Další jemný smích pohladil jeho uši.

„Jsi nenapravitelný romantik, Sareku," pravila jeho žena a obrátila k němu hlavu, svou dlaní poté spočinula na jeho tváři.

Opřel obličej vstříc pergamenově jemné chladné kůži a úplně při tom zapomněl pozvednout obočí nad tak nelogickým prohlášením, jakým byla manželčina slova. S přehledem by přiznal, že má bouřlivou ba až vznětlivou povahu, ale za romantika se nikdy nepovažoval. V tuto chvíli na tom, za koho se považuje nebo ne, nezáleželo. V tento okamžik zde byla pouze ona, Amanda a mentální i fyzické odezvy, které v něm vyvolávala. Dovolil si plně se do nich ponořit ve chvíli, kdy sklonil hlavu a spojil jejich rty. Jasněji, než cokoliv jiného, vnímal, jak mu Amandina ruka vyjela po tváři nahoru do vlasů, a její prsty, jak se mu do nich vnořily. Bylo to hmatatelnější, skutečnější, než reálný svět kolem. Racionálně si byl plně vědom, že tomu tak není, ovšem v tento okamžik byla racionalita a věda až na druhém místě. Byl to silný proud, pro který v žádném jazyce neexistovalo slovo, neboť to bylo něco prostou řečí nepopsatelné. Unášející. Sevřel svou ženu o něco pevněji a prohloubil fyzický dotek i vzájemně si vycházející vstříc chvění myslí. Pomalu putoval rukou po jejím těle, látka mu pod prsty bavlněně šustila a poddávala se jeho doteku. Jen krátce se zastavil na Amandině ňadru, jehož bradavka se mu otřela o dlaň, potom pokračoval výš přes její krk k tváři. Tam se však nedostal, ještě než se jeho prsty dotkly manželčiny brady, před ním ucukla. Nejen fyzicky, kdy roztrhla jejich polibek, hlavně mentálně, a donutila ho tak strnout.

„Promiň. Jsem vážně hodně unavená," řekla polohlasně.

„V pořádku, ashayam, chápu to."

Uvolnil sevření, ve kterém ji držel, ale zcela ji nepustil. Nechal ruku spočívat na jejích zádech, prostý dotek, kterým ji ujišťoval, že je stále zde. Přes rameno se na něj něžně usmála, zatímco si lehala do postele. Pomohl jí, přidržel pokrývku, než se pod ni uložila, a pak ji důkladně přikryl. Nebylo to poprvé, a jak s jistotou věděl, ani naposledy, co Amandě pomáhal. Pozemšťané byli křehčí než Vulkánci, zranili se nebo onemocněli snadněji a pak se o sebe obvykle nebyli schopni sami postarat. Jediné znepokojivé bylo, že své ženě musel pomáhat stále častěji a pokaždé, když onemocněla, byla síla, se kterou ji nemoc donutila ulehnout na lůžko, větší.

„Kdybych tu měl svou loutnu, něco ti na ni zahraji. Písně umírajících moří ti vždy přinesou klidný a hluboký spánek," podotkl jen tak mimochodem.

„To je dobré, usnu i bez nich," ujistila ho měkce.

Vzal její slova na vědomí mlčky, nebyl důvod, proč na ně jakkoliv odpovídat. Pečlivě uhladil ohnutý okraj pokrývky a ještě než se narovnal, zkontroloval pohledem, jestli má jeho žena veškeré pohodlí, které jí mohlo zdejší vybavení nabídnout. Zdálo se, že je vše v pořádku a Amanda sama je s tím také spokojena, protože její oči se pomalu zavíraly a myslí odplouvala směrem ke spánku. Ve zdejší úzké posteli ani zdaleka nevypadala tak křehce a drobně jako v posteli, co měli doma, přesto v něm pohled na ni vzbuzoval nelogické ochranitelské pudy. Naprosto automaticky, sotva si to uvědomil, je uchopil, racionalizoval a odsunul stranou jako bezvýznamné. Mohly a mívaly svůj dokonce i pozitivní účel, pokud by existovalo skutečné nebezpečí. Stokrát se na jejich společných cestách přesvědčil o tom, že pokud jsou instinkty vedeny logikou, mohou se ukázat jako užitečné. Jenže tady byli na bezpečné lodi, obklopeni zkušenými důstojníky flotily a neexistovala tu žádná reálná hrozba.

Upokojen svým logickým rozborem zanechal svou téměř spící ženu na lůžku a přešel k panelu na zdi. Snížil osvětlení v zadní části kajuty na ideálních dvacet procent, kdy nemohl být spánek jeho ženy rušen a zároveň mohl být bez obav, že by například při cestě na toaletu ve tmě zakopla a upadla.

Ještě se zastavil u okraje zástěny, která oddělovala zadní část určenou ke spánku od přední, a obrátil se přes rameno ke spící postavě.

„Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, ashayam," řekl. Neměl v nynější chvíli pro svá slova žádné opodstatnění, ale na tom nezáleželo, jejich hlubší smysl byl beztak sám osobě nelogický.

„Já tě taky miluji," zamumlala Amanda v odpověď, potom se s povzdechem obrátila na bok a přitáhla si pokrývku až pod nos.

Ještě celou jednu minutu setrval nehybně na místě, než se dech jeho manželky prohloubil, jasné to znamení poklidného spánku, a pak přešel do přední části. Jeho kroky mířily ke stolu, na kterém ležely vyrovnané jeho paddy. Tak jako vždy přivezl si s sebou i tentokrát z domova práci. To, že své cesty v roli velvyslance omezil na minimum a poskytoval spíše jen konzultační dozor, pokud o něj byl požádán, a zbytek svého času zasvětil výuce na akademii, neznamenalo, že se množství práce, kterou měl, jakkoliv zmenšilo. Jen se jednalo o méně cest a daleko více posedávání nad mnohasetstránkovými pracemi jeho studentů nebo ještě rozsáhlejšími diplomatickými poznámkami a politickými rozbory od federačních pozorovatelů. Podle lékařů byl ovšem přesně tento styl života tím, který mu prospíval, i když on sám ho považoval za poněkud neinspirativní. Strávil sice svou prací většinu života, kdy už v útlém dětství považoval za přirozené následovat svého otce a stát se velvyslancem, nemyslel si však, že má víc zkušeností než kolegové dvakrát starší než on, a přesto problémy, jež mu byly předkládány, obvykle mívaly pro něj již dávno známé a osvědčené řešení. Jistěže byla situace pokaždé v jistých nuancích jiná, ale logikou se daly s konkrétními typy kultur spojit určité opakující se vzorce chování, podle nichž bylo vhodné jednat.

To, co zažíval, když trávil večery nad řešením triviálních problémů, nazvala Amanda prostým pozemským výrazem: nuda.

Při pohledu na nezáživný text zářící na paddu shledal, že dnešní večer nebude záživnější než mnohé ostatní. Ve svém přesvědčení setrval následující hodinu a padesát tři minut, než se ozval signál ode dveří. S mírně pozvedlým obočím se k nim vydal, zvědav, kdo přichází zrovna v tuto dobu, protože co věděl, byl u lidské části posádky, které byla stále víc jak nadpoloviční, právě čas večeře. Jako první ho napadl doktor McCoy, který ostatně už dlouhou dobu sliboval vyšetření a společné jídlo, jen prozatím neměl ani jeden z nich dostatek volného času ve stejné době, aby mohli plány uskutečnit. Byla to celkem logická dedukce, proto ho host stojící za dveřmi donutil k mírnému pozvednutí obočí ve výrazu překvapení.

„Na'shaya, Spock."

„I ty buď pozdraven, otče," odpověděl mu syn ve standardu a tak určil, ostatně jako vždy, tón jejich konverzace, „mohu vstoupit?"

Akceptoval Spockovo přání užívat jazyka, ve kterém spolu vždy mluvili pouze ve vágních zdvořilostech, stejně jako gestem pokynul dovnitř a ustoupil stranou, čímž mu dovolil vstoupit. Mlčky, bez mrknutí oka ho sledoval, jak se zastavil těsně za dosahem fotobuňky a pevně sepnul ruce za zády. Projev úcty stejně jako odtažitosti, které spolu kráčely ruku v ruce. Nastalo ticho. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul, pouze Spock několikrát vrhl pohled k zadní části místnosti. Když už to trvalo skoro jednu poněkud nepříjemnou minutu, po jejímž uplynutí byl odhodlaný promluvit jako první, se jeho syn konečně rozhodl něco říct.

„Kapitán se zmínil, že nadále zůstanete hosty na Enterprise."

„Byla učiněna nabídka, kterou by bylo nelogické a nezdvořilé odmítnout."

„Jistě," přitakal a znovu pohlédl k zadní části místnosti. „Doufal jsem, že bych mohl matku pozvat dnes na večeři, když jste se vrátili z planety dříve, než bylo plánováno. Ona zde není?"

„Je vzadu a spí. Po našem návratu se na ní podepsal stres posledních dní a únava ji přemohla. Jsem si ale jist, že zítra už bude zase naprosto v pořádku."

„Rozumím. V tom případě nebudu obtěžovat ji ani tebe a půjdu. Omlouvám se, že jsem rušil," ukončil jejich krátkou konverzaci s veškerou slušností, ale zároveň nesmírně stručně.

„Ty nikdy nerušíš ani neobtěžuješ," zadržel ho v jeho spěšném odchodu. „Potřeboval jsi s matkou o něčem hovořit nebo se jednalo jen o zdvořilostní večeři?"

„Obojí," odpověděl, jeho neochota to rozvést byla patrná a právě proto to Sarek nedokázal přejít mlčením.

„Jestliže tě něco trápí, můžeš mluvit se mnou," navrhl. V jeho podání to znělo nepatřičně a vágně. Amanda vždy dokázala tato slova vyslovit tak, aby vzbuzovala solidaritu, on nikoliv. Nebylo proto žádný div, že synovo obočí vystoupalo až k okraji ofiny.

„Trápit se pro něco nebo kvůli něčemu je nelogická emocionální reakce na problém. Já jsem plně oddán logice, a proto se nemohu trápit, otče," byla Spockova očekávaná odpověď.

Pokud by měl sestavit seznam osob, které jsou spolehlivě schopny vyvolat v něm negativní emocionální odezvu, jeho syn by bezesporu figuroval na jednom z předních míst. Tuto vlastnost s jistotou zdědil jak ze strany své matky, tak i z té Sarekovy, protože Spockův přístup k rozhovoru i k vlastnímu otci byl stejnou měrou poznamenán chováním Sarekova otce a toho Amandina. Dohromady to byla kombinace natolik složitá, že se mu se Spockem dařilo mluvit jen s velkými obtížemi. A to už od jeho útlého dětství.

„Velmi dobře víš, že se jednalo pouze o slovní obrat. Standard je nepřesný jazyk plný nelogických přirovnání, pokud jím se mnou chceš hovořit, musíš je chápat a být na ně připraven. Ostatně očekávám, že budeš standardu rozumět do všech jeho nuancí, neboť je to tvůj druhý rodný jazyk a strávil jsi jeho používáním posledních třicet jedna let," nechal svá slova vyznít jako napomenutí, protože jím také byla.

„Jistě, otče, máš naprostou pravdu," uznal to Spock s úklonou. „Já pouze neočekával, že i ty budeš používat slovní obraty."

„Dobrá tedy, budu v řeči přesnější," řekl, ponechávaje stranou připomínku, že po půl století po boku pozemšťanky každý očekává, že bude mluvit jako pozemšťan. „Nabízím se ti jako společnost k večeři, po které můžeme, pokud to budeš vyžadovat, logicky rozebrat problém, kterým se zaobíráš a nemůžeš nalézt jeho řešení."

„Děkuji za nabídku, ale nevidím důvod, proč tě zdržovat od práce," odmítl Spock zdvořile. „Můj problém je triviální, dokáži ho vyřešit sám, a má konverzace s matkou by se beztak omezila hlavně na sdělování nepodstatných detailů z mého života, kterým ona nelogicky přikládá velkou důležitost. Pro tebe by to bylo nezáživné téma."

Mlčky na Spocka hleděl. Nemohl říct nahlas, že i jeho ty naprosto nepodstatné detaily v synově životě ve skutečnosti zajímají. Připouštěl skutečnost, že pitný režim nebo stravovací návyk, kterými se Amanda u nich obou zabývala někdy až obsesivně, nepatřily k informacím, které by vyžadoval. Spock byl dospělý, soběstačný a racionálně uvažující jedinec, který se sám uměl rozhodnout, kdy je vhodné dodržovat půst a kdy nikoliv, ale jistě by našel řadu věcí, které by chtěl znát. Naneštěstí vulkánská kultura, kterou spolu sdíleli, neumožňovala se jen tak zeptat i přesto, že byl Spockovým otcem. Pozemšťané se mohli bez mrknutí oka vyptávat druhých na jejich emocionální stav, spokojenost, osobní problémy i velmi intimní aspekty života, Vulkánci to prostě nedělali. V tuto chvíli by možná bylo lepší, pokud by byl pozemšťanem, jenže on nebyl a neuměl se tak ani tvářit a jednat, vyznívalo by to strojeně a nepatřičně.

„Jak si přeješ, synu," odvětil proto nevzrušeně.

„Mohu nyní odejít?"

„Ovšem."

„Měj poklidný zbytek dne, otče," rozloučil se Spock.

„Poklidný zbytek dne i tobě, synu," odpověděl a pak už jen sledoval, jak jeho syn odchází.

Dveře se za jeho zády zavřely se zasyčením a Sarek opět osaměl v tiché místnosti. Celý rozhovor, i nynější nepatřičný klid, mu připomněl Spockovo dětství, kdy mu jeho syn čelil hrdě po celou dobu rozhovoru, kdy mluvili o synových prohřešcích, pak se zdvořile rozloučil a odešel do svého pokoje. Nikdy slovem nezmínil omluvu ani neuznal své chování za nevhodné, trval si na tom, že mělo opodstatnění a pokud Sarek toto opodstatnění nehodlal přijmout jako dostatečné, jednoduše o něm už nemluvil. Nakonec přestal mluvit úplně a důvody svého chování odmítal sdělit, i když na to byl přímo tázán. A potom opustil Vulkán, čímž všem dalším rozhovorům předešel.

Mělo to svůj nepříjemně logický vývoj, kdy si byl jist, že by oba museli zásadně změnit mnohá svá rozhodnutí, aby vše dopadlo jinak.

Nemělo smysl se tím zaobírat, i když bylo obtížné podobné myšlenky potlačit. Vrátil se ke svému stolu, kde na něj čekal padd s prací.


	2. Kapitola 1

**Stručný děj:** _Amanda nemůže odolat kapitánově laskavé nabídce, aby si prohlédla vykopávky na planetě ze které má Enterprise vyzvednout nejnovější artefakty. Jejím hlavním cílem ale není ani tak samotná krása dávno vymřelé civilizace, jako možnost zůstat alespoň chvíli sama se svým synem a pokusit se z něj vymámit důvod, proč se, alespoň podle jejího mínění, chová tak zvláštně. Sarek zatím podlehne McCoyově naléhání a svolí k lékařské prohlídce, kde ho doktor nejen vyšetří, ale také podrobí menšímu výslechu._

* * *

**1. kapitola**

Scenérie za vysokými okny byla úchvatná.

Duhově se lesknoucí věž z části zakrývala první ze dvou sluncí, až to vypadalo. jako kdyby jeho svit tryskal přímo z ozubeného vrcholku. Druhé slunce, které se věže právě z východu dotýkalo paprsky, jí pak dodávalo právě ten duhový lesk. Jasná vyspělost civilizace, která celý tento komplex tří obrovských věží postavila, podivným způsobem kontrastoval s oranžovou džunglí, která se stavby pokoušela pohltit. Byl to vyrovnaný souboj dvou nezdolných sil v podobě přírody a technologie. Pohled natolik uchvacující, že na pár okamžiků zapomněla, proč sem vůbec přišla.

Jistě. Vykopávky, historie, dávno mrtvé civilizace, to vše ji nesmírně zajímalo a nabídku kapitána Kirka se sem podívat by přijala za každý okolností, ovšem hlavní důvodem, proč tu byla, byl Spock. Její syn, stojící o pár metrů dál a bavící se s doktorem Soro, na andoriánské poměry a tajnůstkářství překvapivě vstřícným velitelem této výpravy a zároveň mužem, co jí už celé hodiny kazil možnost dostat se ke Spockovi.

Musela si s ním promluvit, bez ohledu na vulkánské tradice, kdy bylo vyzvídání okolo osobních problémů nevhodné zvláště, je-li člověk rodič a ten, kdo má problémy je jeho dítě. Ač to bylo paradoxní, děti byly vedeny k soběstačnosti už od útlého věku a když rodiče iniciativně pomáhali s každou nesnází, považovalo se to za chybu ve výchově. Na druhou stranu však, pokud již dospělé dítě se svým nevyřešitelným problémem za rodičem samo přišlo, považovalo se za velké rodičovské selhání, když bylo odmítnuto.

Amanda ale nebyla Vulkánka, necítila se být Vulkáncům blíž ani po padesáti letech manželství se Sarekem a rozhodně už nemínila dál stát a čekat, jestli se Spock znovu odhodlá za ní přijít. Už to jednou udělal, bohužel v době, kdy mu nemohla věnovat pozornost, a od té doby se držel stranou, dokud mu kapitán Kirk nenařídil doprovodit ji sem na povrch. Možná byla nakonec jeho odtažitost jen její vina, ne snad kvůli tomu, že ten jeden večer nemohla, ale kvůli tomu, že ač člověk, byla schopna se měsíc dívat, jak se její dítě duševně trápí a nezajít za ním kvůli nějakým hloupým starým tradicím. Copak právě ty tradice nebyly příčinou skoro třicet let trvající odmlky mezi Sarekem a Spockem… Něco takového nemínila u sebe a svého syna dopustit.

Soro se právě rozloučil a ustoupil stranou. To byla její příležitost. Rychle přešla místnost, uprostřed si trochu popoběhla a tak předběhla i toho drobného kudrnatého mladíka s velkýma očima, co díky svému ruskému přízvuku občas poněkud směšně mluvil. Vrhla na něj omluvný pohled, když ho míjela a zastoupila mu cestu ke Spockovi.

„Matko. Přeješ si něco?" otázal se jí formálně.

„Vysvětlíš mi, jak fungují gravitační pole zdejších sluncí?"

„To jsem ti již vysvětloval."

„Já vím, ale znáš mě, fyzika není moje parketa a potřebuji to objasnit znovu a víc… civilně," zahrála si na hloupou, ale bylo vidět, že jí to Spock s ostražitostí jemu vlastní žere i s navijákem.

„Můj první výklad byl tak civilní, jak jen je to možné, aby nebyla pominuta důležitá fakta a skutečnosti. Pokud ti to vysvětlím znovu a ještě víc to zjednoduším, pravděpodobně se řada podstatných a zajímavých údajů ztratí v tom… zcivilnění," oponoval, ale přesto bylo znát, že bude souhlasit, „Nicméně, pokud si to přeješ, mám teď dvacet minut, které mohu postrádat."

„Skvělé," zaradovala se, „Možná by bylo dobré, kdybychom šli na ten krásný balkon támhle. Víš, když vše lépe uvidím, určitě mi to usnadní pochopení."

„Jak myslíš, matko." Pokynul souhlasně hlavou.

Malinko potutelně se pousmála, když Spocka následovala na jí vybrané místo. Přinutit Vulkánce něco říct bylo trochu jako ochočování divokého zvířete. Nejdřív bylo třeba najít vhodné prostředí, takové, kde je soukromí, klid a zároveň je i dostatečně neznámé, aby se v něm Vulkánec necítil přehnaně sebejistě. Na takové místo ho bylo vhodné vylákat na něco, o čem rád mluvil. U Spocka to bylo všechno, co se týkalo hvězd. Sledoval je se zaujetím už jako dítě, klidně i hluboko do noci nebo až do rána. Jistě, dnes už by ho při jeho vědomostech neohromila vymyšlenými příběhy o souhvězdích, které jako dítě s oblibou poslouchal, ale stejně ho hvězdami mohla přimět mluvit.

A posledním důležitým bodem v plánu jak přinutit vulkánce mluvit, bylo být dostatečně neoblomná hlavně ve chvílích, kdy se snažil předstírat, že vůbec o nic nejde. Bagatelizování osobních problémů, ať už duševních nebo fyzických, byl na Vulkánu doslova národní sport. Strávit hodiny stěžováním si bylo nepřípustné, jak jinak také, a zároveň jí to tak znesnadňovalo život. Když byla velmi mladá, v době, kdy byla její babička ještě naživu, patřila asi mezi pár výjimečných pozemských vnuček, které s upřímným zaujetím poslouchaly, co všechno jejich babičky bolí.

Vyšli skrz tenké silové pole na balkon. Pole nebylo původní, ale protože zde i na všech jiných balkonech chyběly dveře, zcela jistě sem původně patřilo. Zvláště když národ, který věže postavil, zjevně miloval výhled do krajiny a všechny své budovy opatřil nesčetným množstvím podobných balkonů.

„Omlouvám se, Spocku," promluvila jako první, dřív, než se on mohl pustit to výkladu, a zároveň mu strategicky zahradila ústupovou cestu zpátky do budovy, „Je mi líto, že jsem na tebe tehdy večer neměla čas. Tvůj otec mě měl vzbudit, ale znáš ho, má o mě až příliš velkou péči, než aby mě ochudil třeba jen o pár minut spánku." Jemně se usmála.

„To je v pořádku, matko, tvá omluva je zbytečná stejně jako obhajoba Sarekova chování. Bylo tologické a v zájmu tvého zdraví. Dostatečný spánek je důležitý," odvětil a složil si ruce za zády. Nedobré znamení.

„Oh prosím, nezačínej s tím i ty," povzdechla si, neboť si vzpomněla na Sareka, který jí přesně tohle pořád dokola opakoval, „Oba se chováte, jako kdybych byla pomalu kojenec, co potřebuje jíst desetkrát denně a spát alespoň dvacet hodin. Jsem tvá matka, něco tak malicherného jako únava mi nesmí bránit v tom tě vyslechnout, když se ke mně přijdeš vypovídat."

„Chtěl jsem tě pouze pozvat na večeři a sdělit ti některé informace ze svého života, které po mě tak usilovně vyžaduješ ve svých dopisech. To je vše."

„Spocku, to jsem tě jako dítě nenaučila, že lhát se nemá?" vyčetla mu.

Jeho obočí vystřelilo vzhůru, kde dlouho setrvalo, zatím co si hleděli do očí. Pokud si myslel, že to bude ona, kdo před jeho chladným pohledem pravého Vulkánce ustoupí, tak se opravdu hodně mýlil. Čelila takovým pohledům padesát let, což je víc, než co kdy snesl kterýkoliv jiný pozemšťan a nikdy se nevzdala bez boje. Ani tentokrát ne a přineslo jí to vítězství, jelikož Spockovo obočí pomalu kleslo dolů a jeho uvolněné ramena se napnula, jak strnul.

„Nechtěl jsem s tebou hovořit o něčem skutečně důležitém, jen jsem se tě chtěl na něco zeptat," odmlčel se, jako kdyby tím říkal vše. Neříkal ve skutečnosti nic, proto mu dál mlčky oplácela pohled, dokud ho tím nedonutila znovu promluvit.

„Proč ses rozhodla vzít si Vulkánce – mého otce?" položil otázku, která pro Amandu byla trochu překvapující.

„Na to je jednoduchá odpověď, alespoň pro mě, ale mám dojem, že tobě se moc líbit nebude," pousmála se, „Já si tvého otce vzala prostě proto, protože jsem ho milovala. Žádná logika, uvažování o následcích nebo budoucnosti. V jednu chvíli jsem se na něj podívala a řekla si; ano, to je on, muž, se kterým chci strávit zbytek svého života."

„Přesto musel udělat nebo říct něco, čím tě zaujal," trval si Spock na logičtější variantě vysvětlení, než byla pro něj možná i nepochopitelná emoce.

Smutně si povzdechla. Nedokázala mu to vysvětlit, protože ani jí to nedávalo žádný smysl. V době, kdy společně se Sarekem kráčeli ze své první romantické schůzky, mluvilo všechno proti nim. Dva lidé z různých světů a kultur mající před sebou dosud nevyšlapanou cestu, na které mohou snadno narazit na spoustu lidí, jež jim budou chtít jejich společné štěstí zničit. To byla vize jejich tehdejšího vztahu. Budoucnost, co by každou druhou ženu odradila od snahy se se Sarekem sblížit. Možná by to odradilo i samotnou Amandu, kdyby tam právě nebylo to něco, co jí k jejímu muži do dnes přitahovalo, jako můru přitahuje horký plamen svíčky.

„Udělal všechno a nic. Byl prostě sám sebou, zábavný, laskavý, něžný, vtipný, občas trochu zmatený lidskou kulturou…"

„Nejsem si u Sareka vědom žádné tebou jmenované vlastnosti," podotkl Spock neutrálně.

„Neznáš ho tak, jako já."

„To nepopírám," přikývl, „Děkuji, matko, že si mi věnovala pár minut svého času a odpověděla mi na osobní otázku. Přeješ si teď, abych ti zopakoval informace o zdejších sluncích?"

„Ne, nepřeji, chci vědět, proč ses na to ptal?" Nemínila si nechat toto téma jen tak proklouznout mezi prsty. Její syn by se určitě neptal na natolik podle něj osobní otázku, pokud by k tomu neměl závažný důvod. Jestli si někdo více vážil soukromí než Spock, pak to byl nejspíš jediný a hlavně dobrovolný obyvatel pustého ostrova.

„Pouhá zvědavost. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem tě tím urazil nebo obtěžoval."

„Já se nikdy neurazím, bez ohledu na co se mě zeptáš, Spocku," udělala dva kroky vpřed a přistoupila k němu na samou hranici osobního prostoru, „A hlavně se ani urazit nemohu, když se mě nikdy na nic neptáš. Teď ses zeptal. K té otázce tě muselo něco přivést a já chci vědět co. Je snad na lodi někdo, kdo vzbudil tvůj zájem?" zvolila frázi, která by pozemšťanovi připadala divná, ale u vulkánce to bylo přesně to pravé.

„Ano, tak by se to dalo vyjádřit," odpověděl stručně.

„To je báječné! Jsem ráda, že se ti někdo líbí. Ani nevíš, jak mě trápilo vidět tě tak osamělého. Rozhodně máš ten nejlepší věk na to, někoho si najít a konečně se oženit," její nadšení bylo opravdové. Skoro už ani nedoufala, že by si Spock někoho během jejího života našel a ona se dočká vnoučat a pohledu na své dítě v rodinném kruhu. Těžko by mohla vyjádřit, jak moc šťastná právě byla.

„Předbíháš událostem, matko. Naše vzájemné interakce jsou daleky tomu, abych ho požádal o ruku, vždyť jsem mu ještě ani svůj zájem nijak neprojevil. Předpokládat jeho souhlas se sňatkem by bylo víc jak předčasné."

V jeho slovech bylo zbytečně moc podceňování se.

„Dobrá, máš pravdu, nechci to zakřiknout," zvedla omluvně ruce, „Ale určitě se mu to chystáš říct, že ano?"

Po jejím dotazu následovalo jasné váhání, které se projevilo tím, že se Spockova ramena napnula. Nemusela to vidět, dovedla si živě představit, jak právě zaklesl prsty do sebe a pevně je sevřel.

„Spocku…?"

„Je to situace v mnoha ohledech nesnadná," řekl vyhýbavě.

„Protože jste oba důstojníci ve flotile?"

„Ano," kývl, „Vztahy mezi posádkou nejsou zakázány, ale upravují je velmi přísné stanovy. Jestliže chtějí dva důstojníci mít romantický poměr, musí zažádat o povolení svého přímého velícího důstojníka, a čím vyšší jsou hodnosti, tím je jejich situace obtížnější. V mém případě by se taková žádost dostala až na Velitelství hvězdné flotily a považuji za jisté, že by ji podrobili velmi přísnému šetření. Kdyby vzniklo jen sebemenší podezření, že byl mezi mnou a jím jakýkoliv blízký vztah romantické povahy před podáním žádosti, mohlo by to zničit karieru nám oběma."

„To já chápu Spocku, ale říct někomu, že ho miluješ," sotva to vyslovila, už se její syn nadechl k protestu, ona však důrazně zvedla ruku a umlčela ho, „Říct někomu, že o něj máš zájem, neznamená, že spolu musíte strávit zbytek svého života. Je ale škoda mlčet, jelikož spolu ten život opravdu strávit můžete a můžete být velmi šťastní. Navíc; podle mého si ten muž zaslouží vědět, že na něm někomu záleží, zvláště, když si je to někdo jako ty."

„Pochybuji, že by měl můj zájem větší cenu než kohokoliv jiného."

„Zase se moc podceňuješ," potřásla s povzdechem hlavou, „Jestli tě miluje, potom je tvůj zájem to nejdůležitější v jeho životě. Určitě v tom nevidíš žádnou logiku, ona tam ani není, ale je to prostě tak. Pro lidi je láska důležitá," usmála se, viděla, že to Spock stejně nepřijme, to jí nebránilo o tom mluvit ani vyzvídat, „Prozradíš mi jeho jméno?"

„To nemohu. Kdybych ti řekl, o koho se jedná, postavil bych vás oba do nepříjemné společenské situace, zvláště pokud by můj zájem neopětoval. Něco takového by ode mne bylo neslušné a nezodpovědné."

„Ach, tak dobrá," povzdechla si smířeně, těch pár kapek upřímnosti, které ze Spocka vyždímala, bude muset stačit, „Ale víš, že je mi jedno, kdo to je, podstatné je, abys s ním byl spokojený bez ohledu na to, jaké všechny chyby na něm s otcem uvidíme. Rodiče jsou totiž prostě takoví, nezáleží, koho si jejich dítě přivede domů, nikdy pro něj není nikdo dost dobrý. Jsem skutečně šťastná, jen když jsi i ty," pravila vážně a vztáhla ruku, aby mu ji položila na tvář.

Uhnul před ní. Co také očekávat jiného, že ano.

„Matko, prosím, ty stěny jsou průhledné," upozornil ji odměřeně na skutečnost, které si byla dobře vědoma. Jako kdyby na tom záleželo. Tam venku byli jenom lidé a andoriánci, v kultuře ani jednoho národa nebylo nic špatného na tom, když matka obejme své dítě.

Zase ruku stáhla a skryla v širokém rukávu svého hávu.

„Musím jít. Dvacet minut, které jsem ti mohl věnovat, už uplynulo. Návrat na loď je plánován až za dvě celé sedm hodiny; chceš tu zůstat nebo se vrátíš dřív?"

„To je v pořádku, už tak jsem vám narušila plány svou přítomností tady. Zabavím se těch pár hodin sama," ujistila ho stěně věcně a odměřeně, jako na ni promluvil on.

„Jak si přeješ a dobře se bav," popřál ji s mírnou úklonou a u silového pole byl dřív, než stačila ještě něco říct.

Mohlo by se zdát, že pospíchá za svou prací, které ho ostatně v podobě Chekova stojícího kousek za průhlednou stěnou, také očekávala, ale Amanda věděla, že to tak není. Daleko spíš utíkal od upřímnosti, se kterou tu s ní mluvil. Někdy si přála vrátit doby, kdy byl Spocka ještě hodně malý a chodil se jí svěřovat s každým naraženým prstem a ukazovat lesklé kamínky. Nebyla tak naivní, aby si myslela, že by se to snad někdy mohlo stát skutečností, ale bylo to hezké.

Přitáhla si plášť úžeji kolem těla. Tady venku přeci jen foukal vítr, když nebyla funkční silová pole, co jistě musela dříve chránit celou věž před nepřízní počasí. Bylo tedy načase se vrátit dovnitř dřív, než jí její umělá kyčel zase začne bolet. Pak že to bylo jenom psychosomatické.

Když vešla do budovy, rozhlédla se na obě strany. Ruch se zatím z chodeb na pravé straně přesunul na tu druhou. Vycházeli z nich členové posádky s bednami v rukou nebo na antigravitačních vozících a stavěli svůj náklad na přenosové místo. Nechtěla se jim plést pod nohy, proto potichu zamířila na druhou stranu. Beztak tam byli místnosti, které ještě nestačila prozkoumat, a nesmírně ji zajímalo, co tam je.

Prošla dlouhou chodbou s lesklými stěnami až na její konec, kde se nacházel kruhový otvor dveří. Připomínalo jí to trochu domov. Přestože Vulkánci milovali pravé úhly a pečlivě srovnané věci, dveře měli všude zaoblené. Připomínka snad ještě z pravěkých dob, kdy si dělali přístřešky z kůží a žeber velkých sehlatů. I místnosti samotné byli na Vulkánu často oblých a kruhových tvarů, stejně jako ta, do které vstoupila. Byla dokonale pravidelná, uprostřed se mírně svažující a všechny stěny obsazovaly dávno mrtvé energetické konzole. Tedy skoro všechny byly mrtvé, až na jednu jedinou nezdravě poblikávající, u které stál doktor Soro a pomocí multifunkčního rezonančního klíče se v ní pokoušel cosi dělat s obvody. I na dálku viděla, že to nejspíš nebude mít velký smysl. Vypadaly sice dobře, zachovale, ale byly šedé. Evidentně jim scházela energie.

Chtěla zase odejít, jenže doktor Soro si ji všiml, což dal najevo tím, jak k ní obrátil obě svá tykadla.

„Paní Amanda?" zeptal se nejdřív jen s malým otazníkem na konci, až pak se konečně obrátil přes rameno a podíval se na ni.

„Nechtěla jsem vás rušit při práci," omluvila se okamžitě, trochu nejistá. Většinou byla zvyklá, nejspíše díky charismatu svého manžela, vejít do místnosti a zůstat neviděna třeba i celé hodiny. Nesčetněkrát toho také využila, kdy zůstala potichu a v klidu v rohu a vyslechla tak rozhovor, který se k jejím uším neměl dostat. Možná to nebylo zcela férové informovat o tom pak Sareka, a zpočátku jí to opravdu ani nenapadlo, ale po prvním atentátu na jejího muže, kterého byla doslova a do písmene svědkem, hodila všechnu vinu za tak drobný prohřešek za hlavu.

„Vůbec nerušíte. To musíte vidět!" jeho tykadla se nadšeně chvěla, „Myslíme si, že by se mohlo jednat o jakési zdravotnické zařízení. Jeho přesný účel nebo způsob, jakým funguje, jsme dosud neodhalili, ale z deníků, které se nám podařilo rekonstruovat, to vypadá na stroj, který měl podle zdejší civilizace zajišťovat věčné mládí. Zatím jsme se shodli na tom, že by se mohlo jednat o komplexní regenerátor síly, jakou dosud není žádná z federačních civilizací vyvinout."

„Mohl by být ještě funkční?" zeptal se, spíš jen tak ze zdvořilosti, neočekávala by, že by se komukoliv podařilo zprovoznit přístroj, na kterém se podepsalo osm staletí chátrání. Přesto ji napadlo, že mít takové lékařské zařízení by bylo skutečně úžasné, zároveň, v naprosto stejnou chvíli, jí došlo, jak frustrující by takové věčné mládí muselo být. Pro civilizaci, která by nestárla, už neexistovala žádná snaha o pokrok, touha posunout se někam vpřed, nakonec by možná netoužili ani po tom mít potomky a tvořit svou civilizaci. Třeba, pokud bylo těchto přístrojů ve věžích víc, to mohl být právě důvod pádu zdejšího národa.

„Jsou tu stále reziduální stopy energie v rozvodech, které jsou rozhodně silnější než ve zbytku budovy, ale to bude dáno spíše jen lepší absorpcí zdejších tekutých obvodů, ale i tak to může být neuvěřitelný zdroj nových poznatků."

Mírně přikývla na souhlas, jako že ho poslouchá, a vykročila do středu místnosti. Svažující se podlaha dávala ten příznačný pocit kolísavých nohou, který ji nepříjemně tížil v kyčli. Na to prochladnutí už bylo zřejmě pozdě. Sestoupila až k zlatému kruhu na podlaze, u kterého se zastavila. Zajímalo by ji, z jakého je kovu, neboť zlato to zcela jistě nebylo. Když naklonila hlavu ze strany na stranu, mohla snadno zachytit, jak se povrch kovu leskne v odstínech fialové.

„Jsme přesvědčeni, že tímto strojem prošel doslova každý obyvatel této věže. Do posledního. A všechna data o jejich organismech byla zaznamenána. Pokud by se nám podařilo soubory rekonstruovat, přetáhnout do našich počítačů a přeložit, mohli bychom si udělat přesný obrázek o zdejším obyvatelstvu. To je nesmírně důležité pro pochopení jejich kultury."

Překročila zlatý kruh. Ocitla se přesně uprostřed místnosti s dokonalým výhledem na každou konzoli, stačilo se jenom pootočit. Z tohoto úhlu pohledu to skoro ani nepřipomínalo lékařský přístroj, jako spíše řídící centrum. Putovala pohledem z jednoho panelu na druhý, až ji jeden z nich upoutal. Svítil. Problikávalo na něm světlo, které tam dozajista předtím nebylo, protože jediný vzdáleně funkční obvod svítil pod Sorovýma rukama.

„Doktore Soro, ten panel…" promluvil a zároveň udělala krok vpřed.

Okamžitě byla zadržena výbojem silového pole, do kterého narazila rukou. Zjevilo se tu zničehožnic, nedoprovázené tím typickým syčivým zvukem a jemným světelným efektem. Prostě v jedné chvíli nebylo a druhé bylo. Natáhla se stranou ve snaze najít jeho konec, ale narazila jenom na další neviditelnou štiplavou barieru. Zkusila to jinde, ale byla všude. Pole ji dokonale obklopovalo a nedovolovalo jí vystoupit za hranice zlatého kruhu na podlaze.

„Doktore Soro!"

„Co to… Jak jste to zapla?" byla doktorova zmatená otázka.

„To opravdu netuším, jen jsem sem vstoupila. Vypněte to," požádala ho, nepanikaříc, i když by k tomu měla důvod. Zhluboka se nadechla. Nedělo se přeci jen nic skutečně špatného, jen se ocitla uvězněna mezi silovými poli. Popravdě to nebylo poprvé, co se jí něco podobného stalo nebo co byla vůbec v zajetí a panika nebo třeba jen nesmyslný strach nikdy ničemu nepomohl. Srdce jí ale i tak tlouklo nepříjemně rychle. Znovu se zhluboka nadechla a vydechla, v mysli si při tom snažila představit plápolající plamen jejího strachu, který vzala do dlaní a nenechala ho vzplanout. Přesně jak jí to Sarek učil.

„Musela jste udělat ještě něco jiného," oponoval podrážděným tonem, „Nehýbejte se, nic nedělejte, pokusím se odříznout přívod energie do celé místnosti. Hlavně nemějte strach, bude to jen slabé silové pole vytvořené reziduální energií. Nic, co bychom nezvládli," zatímco to říkal, přistoupil k jedné z konzolí a poklekl.

Neměla z toho dobrý dojem, ještě se to zhoršilo, když Soro otevřel panel, nahlédl dovnitř a konzola nad jeho hlavou se rozzářila. Nestačila ho na to upozornit a už se rozblikaly všechny a místnost naplnil hrozný hluk. Hlasitý hukot rezonující jí lebkou. Přitiskla si ruce na uši a přimhouřila oči, měla totiž dojem, jako kdyby jí oči cosi svíralo v kleštích. Jediným štěstím bylo, že hluk, světla a možná i energetický poplach, přivolaly z vedlejších místností Spocka a další lidi. Chtěla na svého syna vykřiknout, ať alespoň vypne ten příšerný hluk, jestli ji nedokáže dostat ven ze silového pole, jenže její jazyk jako kdyby byl náhle oteklý. Ten zvuk rezonoval i jím, činil ho brnícím a strnulým. A kyčel… to bylo snad ze všeho nejhorší. Jako kdyby se zvuk k ní dostal až teď a rozvibroval organickou výstelkukloubu až k bolesti. Noha jí podklesla a ona padla na jedno koleno.

Teď už se skutečně bála.

Nemohla se zvednout na nohy, sotva pohnula hlavou, aby viděla, co se kolem ní děje. Lidé pobíhali od konzole ke konzole, Spock zaujal Sorovo místo u obvodů a zrovna cosi hlasitě volal na někoho za Amandinými zády. Křičel. Vulkánci nikdy nekřičí, zvláště její Vulkánci nekřičí, pokud se neděje něco opravdu, ale opravdu zlého.

Rozhostilo se ticho.

Bylo to ticho, které se mohlo zdát vysvobozením, ale nebylo. Ruch za polem, ve kterém byla uvězněna, sice ustal, jenže tváře, které se k ní obrátily, nebyly vítězoslavné. Spíše se v nich zračilo zmatení, dávající znát, že to nebylo oni, kdo to vypnul, a obava z toho, co bude následovat.

„Spocku," řekla, konečně mohla mluvit a dokonce byla i schopná se pomalu zvednout na nohy.

Vztáhla ruce po silovém poli, které ji ale stále pevně drželo a nedovolilo dovnitř ani ven projít ničemu, teď už ani zvuku ne. Její syn, stejně jako Soro na ni mluvili, ale k ní nedolehlo nic. Byla tu hermeticky uzavřena jako moucha v chemické zkumavce. Ledová hrůza jí sevřela srdce, když si uvědomila, jak malý je prostor kolem ní a nad ní a v mysli se jí začaly promítat zmatené středoškolské rovnice o obsahu kyslíku v jednom metru krychlovém vzduchu a výpočty metrů krychlových z obvodu válce. Nedopočítala se k žádnému konkrétnímu číslu, ovšem k představě jak málo má v tak malém prostoru času, jí to bohatě stačilo.

Ve strachu uhodila do neviditelné bariery. A znovu a znovu. Třeba když bude dost silně bít, energetický zdroj se výboji v poli vyčerpá a to se zhroutí. Co si pamatovala ze školy, mělo by to tak fungovat nebo by ho tím mohla přetížit. Jedno z toho přeci musí jít a ona to hodlala zkoušet bez ohledu na to, že na ni Spock z druhé strany cosi gestikuloval. Beztak mu nerozuměla, jenom chtěla pryč, než se stane něco horšího, než že je tu uvězněné.

Jiskření při úhozech jako kdyby bylo silnější. Zdálo se, že její strategie nakonec působí. Jiskry se sdružovaly kolem jejích rukou a splývaly v jednolité světlo. To už tak dobré nebylo. Ustoupila o jeden ubohý půlkrok do středu kruhu a zvedla hlavu. Strop nad ní zářil jako okno jejího podkrovního pokoje chaty, kam s rodiči jezdila, když byla malá. Teplé sluneční paprsky procházející tenkým průhledným hliníkem a dopadající přímo na její tvář položenou na polštáři. Tak dlouho si ten moment, pocit, v hlavě nepřehrála, o to víc se jí nyní zdál skutečný. Nádherné teplo hladící její tvář, natolik přitažlivé, že k němu zvedla ruce.

Ano, bylo to přesně, jako když byla malá a snažila se stropním oknem dohlédnout k letícím ptákům. Vzpomínka… ne, to světlo hladilo každou její buňku. Pronikalo dovnitř jejího těla a ovíjelo svým hladivým teplem nejbolestivější místa. Její kyčel už se nezdála být problémem, bolest, který doprovázela každý pohyb, se ztratila jako vzdálená vzpomínka. Pryč byly ztuhlé prsty na rukou i nohou, natažené svaly v zádech nebo všeobjímající pocit únavy. Rozplývalo se to společně s jejími myšlenkami. Poddala se tomu a zavřela oči. Zpod víček mohla stále dobře sledovat, jak jí proud světla pohlcuje, stále sílí a rozrůstá se kolem ní, jako by to mělo být to poslední, co uvidí. Nebála se toho však, naopak to vítala a nechala vše zlé odplavit ze svého těla. Mohla by si ten pocit vychutnávat do konce života.

O to bolestnější bylo probuzení, když záře náhle pohasla a teplé proudy světla ji propustily ze svých záchranných sítí. Amandiny nohy v ten okamžik náhle poklesly, jako kdyby právě ztratily nejnutnější oporu, a ona se pomalu sesunula k zemi. Podlaha ji přijala jemně, byla teplá a hladká, a ona se o ni nijak neuhodila. Alespoň si to nemyslela, nebyla si však jistá, protože malátnost obestírala její mysl i tělo. Zavřela oči noříce se do temnoty spánku.

„Slyšíš mě?"

Hlas, který ji svou napjatou klidností donutil oči opět otevřít. Zamrkala. Přes pomalu se rozplývající mlhu viděla tvář Vulkánce, jak už se za ten krátký čas na ambasádě přesvědčila, nejspíš velmi mladého Vulkánce. Žádný jiný by v sebekontrole neselhal natolik, že by z jeho očí mohla vyčíst upřímnou starost o její zdraví.

„Slyším," odpověděla zastřeným hlasem a za pomoci svého loktu a několika dalších rukou se vytáhla do sedu.

Zamrkala podruhé. Místnost, ve které byla, se jevila neznámá, ale určitě byla vulkánská. Její kulatý tvar o tom jasně vypovídal, záhadou ale bylo, co dělá andorian na vulkánské ambasádě a hlavně co tu dělalo tolik důstojníků flotily. Vulkánci měli vlastní stráž a posily od flotily nikdy nepotřebovali.

„Jak se cítíš?" položil jediný Vulkánec v místnosti jednu z nejnesmyslnějších otázek, kterou kdy od vulkánce slyšela. Ani Sarek se jí nikdy nezeptal, jak se cítí a to se společně odhodlali k něčemu tak neobvyklému jako si vyjít na rande.

„Dobře, necítím se zraněná," odvětila neurčitě, opravdu by jí pomohlo, kdyby na ni mluvil vulkánsky, jak bylo zvykem, ne standardem, „Kde to jsem? To není ošetřovna ambasády ani žádná jiná místnost, kterou bych znala. Co jsou ti lidé zač? A vy," obrátila se přímo na vulkánce, „kdo jste? Ještě jsem vás tu neviděla."

Šok, který se mladému Vulkánci odrazil ve tváři, byl neuvěřitelný. Naprosto nepřípustný a u Vulkánce pro ni neznámý, takovou intenzivní citovost snad neviděla ani u malé dcery velvyslankyně T'Velek, které bylo pouhých pět roků. Trvalo to však jen jediný, sotva postřehnutelný okamžik, než Vulkánec své rysy opět poskládal do naprostého klidu.

„Jsem komandér Spock, madam, dovolte, abych vás doprovodil na ošetřovnu."

°°0°°

Doktor McCoy spokojeně pokýval hlavou a zaklapl lékařský trikordér, kterým Sareka prohlížel. Úsměv, jenž se mu usadil na tváři, byl nejen potěšený, byl v něm také nádech samolibosti a hrdosti. Rozhodně to byly citové stavy, které si podle Sareka mohl dovolit. Jen málokterý lidský lékař by provedl operaci vulkánského srdce tak precizně, jako právě tento. I jeho vlastní lékař na Vulkánu byl McCoyovým výkonem překvapen.

„Nádhera. Rád vidím, když se moji pacienti dobře uzdraví. A hlavně, že se pak nevrhají bezhlavě do nebezpečí, ze kterého mi jen sem zase nosí celé rozpárané," prohlásil lehkým tónem, přestože poukazoval na skutečnost, že všichni členové posádky, které kdy vyléčil, se opět dostávali do situací, kdy jim hrozilo vážné zranění.

Většina ostatních Vulkánců by v doktorových slovech vidělo značnou neúctu k pacientovi a k životu, on si byl však jist, že je to přesně naopak. Doktor McCoy měl pouze svůj velmi svérázný způsob, jak se vypořádat s temnějšími stránkami služby ve flotile.

„Můj život se již dva roky skládá hlavně z odpočinkových činností a práce v kanceláři. Má zdejší přítomnost je výjimečnou situací, která se v nejbližší nebude opakovat, to vás mohu ujistit," pravil a sklouzl z vyšetřovacího lůžka.

„Neberte to osobně, ale nebudu vám to úplně věřit," zasmál se zlehka doktor, „Znám z první ruky, jak vy Vulkánci nakládáte s doporučeními doktorů. Ne, opravdu," trochu podezřívavě přimhouřil oči, „cvičíte pravidelně, dodržujete pitný režim a dobře se stravujete? Myslím, jestli to nepřeháníte s těmi vašimi očistnými půsty a konzumací podivných čajů, kde je víc arsenu než na všech isolačních vedeních této lodi."

„Dle základních parametrů hvězdných lodí třídy Constitution je zde k izolaci rozvodových síti energie použito devět set osmdesát tři a půl kilogramu arsenu. Není v silách žádného Vulkánce zkonzumovat takové množství arsenu za celý život. Nicméně pokud by se podařilo jakýmkoliv procesem vpravit tak obrovské množství do jeho buněk, způsobilo by to jistě jeho rychlou smrt spojenou se skutečně pozoruhodným metalurgickým efektem," řekl s naprostou vážností a podle očekávání to doktor ocenil veselým ušklíbnutím se.

„Budu to brát tak, že jste poslušný pacient," uzavřel McCoy téma jeho schopnosti následovat doporučení lékařů, „Můžete se obléct, víc vyšetření nepotřebuji. Máte srdce jako zvon."

Běžnost přirovnání v lidské řeči ho stále fascinovala a konkrétně doktor McCoy byl jejich studnicí. Sarek vypočítal, že až sedmdesát tři procent všech jeho slovních projevů je obohaceno o slovní obrat, personifikaci nebo mírný vulgarismus. Kdyby měl v počátcích své kariéry možnost alespoň krátce pracovat s někým, jako byl McCoy, mohl se v budoucích letech snadno vyhnout mnoha nedorozuměním.

„Mohu se vás na něco zeptat, Sareku? Je to osobní a lékařské povahy," nadnesl doktor s opatrností jemu nepříznačnou.

Vzal si háv z vedlejšího lůžka, kam mu ho sestra odložila, a obrátil se k McCoyovi.

„Mluvte," vyzval ho. Lidé už mu během života položili řadu osobních otázek bez toho, aby se předtím zeptali na dovolení, a ta, kterou bude chtít vyslovit doktor, nejspíš nebude nijak výjimečná.

„Po tolika letech se Spockem, kdy jsem musel přetrpět všechnu tu jeho logiku a povýšené poznámky, mi to prostě nedalo a rozhodl jsem se napsat článek o mezidruhovém křížení. Je to hlavně kvůli akademickým kreditům. Hlavouny nezajímá, že trávím všechen svůj čas zkoumáním zcela nových vesmírných nemocí a řešením lékařských problémů o kterých se jim nezdálo ani v nejdivočejších snech, oni chtějí hlavně dostatek publikací a nebýt členem flotily, nejspíš bych musel i přednášet pro malá nezvedená děcka na lékařské fakultě," s povzdechem pozvedl oči v sloup, „Plánuji se jim za to pomstít značně kontroverzním čtením."

„A kdo jiný vám může poskytnout dostatek relevantních informací než jeden z prvních vulkánsko-lidských párů v historii federace," doplnil za něj.

„Přesně tak," kývl na souhlas, „K věci… ve Spockově složce není uvedeno, že by byl výsledkem genetického inženýrství, z toho usuzuji, že byl počat přirozenou cestou, je to tak?"

„Ano, je," přitakal, ostatně nebylo se za to stydět a neslyšel tuto otázku poprvé ve svém životě, „To byl váš osobní dotaz, doktore McCoy?"

„Ne, to nebyl můj dotaz," jemně se ušklíbl, „Nejdřív jsem se musel ujistit, že se nemýlím a až pak se zeptat. Chtěl bych vědět; proč jste si s paní Amandou nepořídili další dítě? V případě, že by byl Spock výsledkem genetického inženýrství, protože se vám nepodařilo mít potomka přirozenou cestou, chápal bych to. I dnes je to náročná procedura s výsledkem, který nemusí být jistý, zvláště když spojujete DNA dvou odlišných druhů, před čtyřiceti lety to bylo ještě obtížnější. Není divu, že to lidé většinou nechtějí podstupovat podruhé, když už mají jedno zdravé dítě. Ale početí přirozenou cestou je snadné, a pokud se to podaří jednou, může se to klidně podařit podruhé. Takže, nezkoušeli jste to nebo vznikly nečekané lékařské komplikace?"

Tato McCoyova otázka už byla podstatně osobnější povahy než první a skutečně se mu podařilo ji položit způsobem, se kterým se Sarek doposud nesetkal. Vulkánec by se na to nezeptal z principu, nikdo neměl právo tázat se druhého na natolik osobní rodinný aspekt života, a také žádného z nich jediný potomek nepřekvapil. A lidé pak svou otázku formulovali většinou jako povzdech, kterým vyjádřili svou naději, že by s Amandou mohl mít další dítě a jak nesmírně krásné by to bylo. Pár jich pravda položilo otázku, proč nemá jeho syn sourozence, nikdy se však neptali po lékařské povaze faktu, že je Spock jedináček. Žádný lékařský problém neexistoval a o to byla otázka osobnější a odpověď nesnadná.

„Zdravotní stav můj nebo mé ženy v tom nehrál roli, jde tu o vulkánskou kulturu. Na Vulkánu je zvykem mít druhé dítě až po dosažení..."

Jeho myšlenky i snaha korektně doktorovi odpovědět, aniž by prozradil cokoliv z pravých důvodů, proč neměl jeho syn žádné sourozence, byly přerušeny neurčitým pocitem kdesi hluboko v mysli. Pocitem, který nebyl jeho a velmi snadno se dal definovat jako strach. Emoce, kterou eliminoval už jako malý chlapec, když překonal své obavy z oční bulvy žeroucího strašidla, o kterém si myslel, že číhá v jeho šatníku.

Přicházelo to od Amandy. Jako tenká nit strachu propleteného se zmatením.

Natáhl se po ní a uchopil ji. Mohl ji pod prsty vnímat daleko jasněji než předtím, ale to bylo vše. Přes sílu pouta, jež je k sobě vázalo, byla vzdálenost dělící jeho na lodi obíhající kolem planety a jeho ženy někde na povrchu, příliš velká. Mohl jí stěží tak vrátit slabé ujištění o své přítomnosti a vizi způsobu, jakým svůj strach může ovládnout. Ať se dělo cokoliv, strach a panika nebyla řešením.

Stejně náhle jako se pocit strachu objevil, se také změnil v něco jiného. Otřáslo to jeho myslí po samé základy. Nespecifický pocit přerodu od strachu přes horké nepopsatelné tepání v mysli ke zmatenosti a odcizení. Jeho další pokus se k Amandě natáhnout, alespoň se snažit zjistit, co se děje, narazil na tvrdou barieru nepochopení a všechny mentální impulsy poslala zpět proti jeho mysli. Bylo to jako zásah energií ze špatně odizolovaných vodičů. Neprojelo to jenom jeho myslí a mozkem, zasáhlo to v krátkém křečovitém zachvění snad každý sval v jeho těle, který se pod tím pocitem napnul.

Matně si uvědomil, že prudké zalapání po dechu nesoucí se místností bylo jeho vlastní a ledová lidská ruka, náhle spočinuvší na jeho předloktí, se zdála být pronikající do jeho těla i mysli. Prudce před ní ucukl.

„Velvyslanče Sareku… Sareku, jste v pořádku?" dolehl k jeho uším kromě vlastního zbytečně zrychleného dechu také hlas doktora McCoye naplněný lidskou obavou.

Nebyl v pořádku. Doposud nikdy necítil z Amandiny strany nic tak intenzivně matoucího, jako to, co se k němu dostávalo nyní. Také si nikdy nepřipadal tak odhalený. Jeho mysl předrážděně tepala do okolí ve snaze nalézt v neurčitých dálavách spojení, které jako kdyby se mu ztrácelo před očima a přesto kdesi pořád existovalo. Byla to změť emocí, na kterou nemohl být nikdo připraven. Nikdy. Skoro měl dojem, že jeho žena zemřela, i když si byl jist, že tak to ve skutečnosti není.

Ztuhlé prsty mu vypověděly službu a plášť mu z nich vyklouzl. Doktor McCoy ho však zachytil dřív, než dopadl na zem. Nepoděkoval mu za to, sotva si toho všiml, podivná malátnost ze ztráty nejsilnější jistoty jeho života mu obestřela mysl jako závoj. Už se nevytrhl, když ho doktor uchopil za ramena a opřel o diagnostické lůžko. Využil jeho stability k získání sebekontroly. Hladký povrch kovu pod rukou, kterou svíral okraj lůžka, byl dokonalým záchytným bodem. Uchopil ten pocit, rozvinul ho do nekonečna, zakrývaje jím bouřící část své mysli. Dojmu ztráty to nezbránilo, ale mlžný opar a ztuhlost těla se začaly vytrácet.

„Sareku, mluvte se mnou. Co vás bolí?" položil doktor naprosto nelogický dotaz podtržený pípání trikordéru, „Ježkovy voči, vaše neurologické hodnoty jsou zcela mimo měřitelnou stupnici. Lehněte si."

„Ne," zakroutil hlavou, „Nic mi není, doktore, ale má žena… Amandě se něco stalo."

„Nemůžete vědět..."

Interkom zapípal dřív, než doktor dokončil větu. Oba se po něm otočili. Nevrhl by se k němu tak energicky jako McCoy, ani kdyby si byl svým krokem zcela jist. Nemělo by to žádný smysl. Amanda nebyla zraněná a nenásilnost, s jakou se od něj odvrátila, ho utvrzovala v přesvědčení, že jejich vzdálenost není cizím mentálním vpádem, který by někdo vyslal za účelem zničení jejich svazku. Zdálo se to spíš, jako kdyby samotná Amanda odvrátila svou mysli od jeho. Jediné, co nechápal, byl důvod, proč by tak činila… proč by ho ignorovala... odmítala... nepřijímala v sobě. Samotná myšlenka jejího dobrovolného odchodu dopadla se zdrcující ranou na jeho mysl.

Sevřel stůl ještě pevněji a zatlačil to vše stranou. Narovnal se v zádech a konečně pustil hladký záchytný bod ve změti myšlenek. Byl Sarek, velvyslanec z Vulkánu oddaný logice a ničemu jinému. Bez ohledu na okolnosti, ať byly jakkoliv matoucí, se nemohl poddat primitivním impulsům ve své mysli. Nebyl by pak hoden hrdě nést své vlastní jméno.

Výraz poskládal do klidu a ruce sepnul před tělem. Byl připraven čelit všemu.

„Ošetřovna, tady McCoy. Máte dole problém?" ohlásil se doktor do interkomu.

„Tady Spock. Ano, doktore, máme tu pro vás jednoho pacienta, který potřebuje vaší okamžitou pomoc. Dopravíme ho na ošetřovnu."

„Jde o vaši matku, Spocku?" otázal se nazpět, následné ticho bylo hmatatelnou otázkou, „Je tu váš otec a tvrdí, že se jí něco stalo."

„Ano, jde o mou matku. Ujistěte velvyslance Sareka že neutrpěla žádná zjevná zranění, jen se… změnila," zvolil Spock podivné přirovnání, které dokonale odpovídalo Sarekově pocitu, „Spock konec."

Doktor na něj obrátil překvapený pohled, kterým žádal o vysvětlení. Neřekl nic, pouze ustoupil stranou od lůžek, protože jedno z nich musel McCoy připravit pro jeho ženu. Na vysvětlování nebyl čas ani prostor, beztak kdyby byl, neznal způsob, jak nezasvěcenému člověku vysvětlit hloubku, které může dosáhnout mentální vztah dvou lidí. Nemělo by ani logiku o tom mluvil, ať se s Amandou stalo cokoliv, doktor nemohl spoléhat na Sarekovy pocity, přestože vše, co bylo s mentální blízkostí spojeno, brali Vulkánci za platné bez větších pochybností. Doktor McCoy ale neměl žádnou možnost jak skutečně pochopit jeho vnitřní hnutí ani všechnu tu spletitou změť, které k němu od jeho ženy proudila v tenkém sotva postřehnutelném pramínku. Něčeho takového by byl schopen pouze vulkánský léčitel roky cvičený ve splynutí myslí, jenže ten byl nedostupně daleko.

Sestra přinesla sadu základních hyposprejů, doktor nastavil lůžko na lidskou biologii. Vše rychle, precizně, jak jen pozemšťané dovedli pracovat. Doufat bylo nelogické, ale předpoklad, že nic z toho jeho žena nebude potřebovat, se dal přijmout. Přijal ho na celých pět minut, než se dveře ošetřovny otevřely a vešel Spock. V závěsu za ním následovala Amanda.

Slovo "změnila" se mu při pohledu na ni zdálo nepřesné, nezměnila se ani trochu, jen už neměla vzhled, který by si kdokoliv, kdo ji na lodi zná, mohl pamatovat. Včetně Spocka, neboť ani on ji neznal, když byla skutečně mladá. Devatenáctiletá žena, která přijala místo na vulkánské ambasádě. Drobné a štíhlá na pozemšťanku, na Vulkánku však až příliš oblá v bocích, s vlasy barvy smrtonosné vulkánské pouště zvané Ohnivé moře. Ten specificky rudohnědý odstín, který Sareka zaujal už při jejich prvním setkání. Fascinující struktura a barva, o které byl přesvědčen, že ji již nikdy nespatří, ale teď tu před ním jeho žena stála, vlasy se jí ve zdejším umělém světle rudavě leskly a její modré oči se na něj upřely z mladistvé tváře. Kdyby to nebylo nelogické, považoval by ji spíše za zhmotnění svým dávných vzpomínek. Jenže vše jasně říkalo, že je skutečně zde, reálná jako cokoliv v jeho okolí nebo on sám a podle překvapeného pohledu doktora McCoye nebyl její vzhled ani jeho vlastním klamem.

Zdálo se být zřejmé, alespoň z dostupných byť omezených důkazů, že Amanda skutečně o padesát let omládla. Pravděpodobnost takového úkazu byla i v moderní době natolik nepatrná, že se dal popsat jako neuskutečnitelná a výpočtem se nikdy neobtěžoval. Bez ohledu na to tu jeho žena byla a on si byl jist, že je tou, kterou se zdá být. Nemělo to logiku, bylo to zcela závislé na pocitu vzájemné mentální spřízněnosti, kterou sice Amanda nechápala, a proto jasně nevnímala, ale která stále existovala. Teď, když si vzájemně hleděli do očí, se dala nazvat hmatatelnou. Mohl snadno a jasně zachytit její zmatení z celé situace.

„Sareku…," bylo její první slovo, během kterého udělala dva kroky směrem k němu. Nejisté kroky, po kterých se zastavila a strnula na místě, její pohled putoval po všech ostatních. Znal její mladistvou náturu, kdy bez přemýšlení udělala první věc, která probleskla její mysli. Mnohokrát se díky tomu dostali do trapné situace, protože ona udělala nebo řekla něco nepatřičného, třeba ho na veřejnosti objala kolem krku a políbila. Byl si naprosto jist, že přesně to chtěla udělat i nyní, ale zavčas se zastavila.

„Amando," odpověděl ji stejně, jejím jménem, které na veřejnosti používal jen zřídkakdy, a udělal dva kroky k ní. Překvapeně zamrkala, jako kdyby byla zmatená tím, že k ní mluví tímto tónem.

„Velvyslanče Sareku, konečně někdo, kdo mi řekne, oč tu jde," její hlas se změnil ze zmatenosti k formálnosti, „Promiňte, nechtěla jsem mluvit tak… byla jsem na ambasádě, nesla jsem velvyslankyni T'Velek ty dokumenty co jste mi předal a než jsem se nadála, najednou jsem se ocitla… tady," rozhodila kolem sebe zmateně rukama, div že doktoru McCoyovi, který ji obezřetně skenoval, nevyrazila trikordér z rukou, „Ten muž říká, že je komandér Spock a tvrdí mi, že už se nenacházím na ambasádě, ale odmítl mi říct, kde jsem."

Ponořil se do vzpomínek. T'Velek byla jeho kolegyní na vulkánské ambasádě první tři roky jeho pobytu na Zemi, Amanda zažila pouhých jejích posledních šestnáct měsíců. Konkrétní událost, kdy poslal svou ženu, tehdy pouze asistentku, za T'Velek s dokumenty by si sice jistě pamatoval, ale indicie, které mu byli poskytnuty se dali označit za více než nedostatečné. Alespoň mohl v mysli určit úsek Amandina života, o kterém právě mluvila.

„Ona si nic nepamatuje?" položil doktor opět jednu z nelogických otázek, jelikož Amandina amnézie byla zcela zřejmá.

„Ne. Podle pozorování usuzuji, že ztratila přiměřené množství vzpomínek, které odpovídají časovému úseku, jež dělí její předcházející stav a tento," odpověděl Spock a složil si ruce za zády.

„Co?" vyrazila ze sebe jeho žena nechápavě. Její zmatenost se začala spíše blížit poplašenosti, kdy ve tváři zbledla natolik, až drobné pihy na jejím nose získaly jasný v mléčně zbarvené kůži dobře zřetelný odstín.

„Slečno Graysonová," vložil se do toho, všichni ti pozemšťané okolo Amandu pouze mátli, „Utrpěla jste úraz, při kterém jste pravděpodobně nebyla vážně zraněna, ale je zřejmé, že jste ztratila část paměti, protože události o kterých zde mluvíte, se již stali před delší dobou. Doktor McCoy," pokynul rukou k doktorovi, „se o vás postará. Je to lidský lékař, takže se v lidské biologii vyzná lépe než kterýkoliv vulkánský léčitel. Zůstanete v jeho péči, dokud vám osobně nedám svolení ji opustit."

Její čelo se mírně nakrabatilo. Amanda, jeho žena, byla sice zvyklá přijímat jeho příkazy jako samozřejmé, to však neznamenalo, že by svou roli manželky během těch let plně přijala. Utvořila si vlastní způsob, jak vyhovovat vulkánským i lidským tradicím a vzdorovat mu pro ni byla samozřejmost. V dobách, kdy ještě jeho ženou nebyla, jí dělalo tvářit se, že jeho rozkazy přijímá, neuvěřitelný problém, ale poslouchala.

Tak jako teď.

„Jak si přejete, velvyslanče," souhlasila napjatým hlasem.

„Pojďte… slečno Graysonová," přijal McCoy jeho oslovení, přičemž po Sarekovi vrhnul pohled, který se mu špatně identifikoval, „Sedněte si tady a já se o vás postarám. Všichni, kdo nemají na ošetřovně co dělat, by ji měli opustit," dodal přes rameno jen tak do prostoru, zatím co odváděl Amandu k lůžku.

Nehnul se ze svého místa. Nevěděl o nikom, kdo by měl větší právo tu být, než on, nanejvýš tak vyjma Spocka, ale ani u něho si nebyl jist. Hlavně nedokázal rozpoznat, jestli tu vůbec chce být, protože se bez jediného slova obrátil a udělal dva kroky ke dveřím. Ignoroval tento jeho počin, jen ho zahlédl koutkem oka, a dál sledoval svou ženu pomalu si sedající na lůžko. Barva její tváře se trochu vrátila, ovšem zmatení sálající z celé její bytosti bylo jako zářivé světlo lákající ho k ní.

Tak jako vždy i nyní měl iracionální potřebu k Amandě přistoupit, uchopit její ruce a pevně je svírat, dokud se neuklidní. Jen při málo příležitost tomuto nutkání podlehl, zvláště pak nikdy neudělal nic tak troufalého na veřejnosti pod dohledem tolika očí jako tu byli nyní, a proto to neučinil ani dnes. Pouze propletl prsty a přitiskl k sobě špičky ukazováčků. Veškerou nervozitu z Amandina stavu, stejně jako svou potřebu ji utěšit, nechal proudit svýma rukama a upustit jeho mysl a bytí v bodě, kde se jeho prsty dotýkaly.

„Velvyslanče, měli bychom nechat doktora pracovat v klidu," navrhl mu Spock polohlasně, ovšem dost důrazně.

Obrátil se k němu a spočinul na jeho tváři pohledem. Hledal sebemenší známku podtextu v jeho slovech, čehokoliv, čím by mohl prozradit, co opravdu teď zažívá, ale nenacházel nic. Výraz jeho syna byla bezchybná maska klidu a oči byli prázdné. Musel uznat, že to byla obdivuhodná ukázka sebeovládání, kterou by mu bylo nelogické vytýkat.

Mlčením vzal jeho slova na vědomí a obešel ho směrem k východu. Neobrátil se na něj, jen vnímal jeho tichou přítomnost těsně za svými zády. Dveře ošetřovny se před ním otevřeli a vpustili ho do menší místnosti před samotnou ordinací, následně se s tichým zasyčením opět uzavřeli a oddělili ho tak od Amandy. Beztak tenká nitka jejího vědomí byla nemilosrdně sevřena kovem dveří.

Připadal si odtržený.

°°0°°

Soro byl hlučný, skrz komunikační kanál, když byla jeho hlava přes celou obrazovku, se to zdálo ještě nepříjemnější než v reálu, a i když mluvil několik minut, vůbec Kirkovi neobjasnil, co se na planetě stalo. S dalším vyslýcháním to vzdal, dozvěděl by se beztak jen to, co už věděl, tedy že se paní Amanda díky neznámému přístroji z planety dostala na ošetřovnu. To, že je v dobrém stavu, byla právě ta krátká zpráva, kterou naopak on mohl poskytnout Sorovi, k jeho překvapivě nadšenému ulehčení, předtím, než vstal ze svého křesla a sám se vyrazil podívat, jak na tom jejich host je.

Mávnutím ruky předal velení Sulovi a už byl v turbovýtahu. Po cestě dolů nervózně poklepával prstem do vlastního stehna a mračil se natolik, že si jedna mladá důstojnice z hodností praporčíka vědeckého oddělení raději vystoupila o několik stanic dřív, než nejspíš plánovala, jelikož z výtahu doslova vyskočila při první možné příležitosti. Při cestě k ošetřovně se proto raději zdržel jakýchkoliv nervózních gest, až do chvíle, než vešel jejím vchodem a spočinul zrakem na dvou vulkánsky bezvýrazných tvářích. Tehdy musel potlačit nutkání sevřít ruce v pěst.

„Pane Spocku, co se dole stalo?" obvyklá otázka, ke které přidal jen mírné kývnutí směrem k Sarekovi, doufal a předpokládal, že mu nedostatek zdvořilostí momentálně odpustí.

„Nemám dost relevantních informací, které bych vám mohl poskytnout, kapitáne," odpověděl mu okamžitě Spock, ani on se nezdržoval dekorem, „Opustil jsem svou matku v přední místnosti, kde jsem koordinoval přesun zásob a věnoval se svým povinnostem. O osm minut později došlo k přepětí sítě budovy a z jedné z vedlejších místností byl slyšet křik. Když jsem se tam dostal, byla již uvězněna v silovém poli. Pokusil jsem se odříznout přívod energie do celé místnosti, ale obvody se sami začaly přemosťovat. Vskutku fascinující ukázka kompletně organické sítě, která umožnila…" odmlčel se, „Kapitáne, ten přístroj je skutečně celkový regenátor a, pokud mohu říct, jeho účinek je rozsáhlý."

„Co tím myslíte?"

„To nejlépe pochopíte, pokud se podíváte sám," vložil se do toho Sarek a ustoupil od dveří ošetřovny, které zatím zakrýval svým tělem.

Mírně překvapeně se na něj podíval, pak stočil pohled ke Spockovi, co k tomu řekne. Ten jen nehybně stál a pozoroval ho, což se dalo vyložit snad jedině jako souhlas. Zamračil se na ně na oba, když kolem nich procházel, a vstoupil na ošetřovnu. Nejdřív uviděl sestru Chapelovou jak si přebírá od Kostry trikordér, potom se pohledem střetl se samotným McCoyem, načež spatřil ženu sedící na lůžku.

Mladá, možná dvacetiletá, kdoví jestli, rozhodně o pár let mladší než on a nesmírně půvabná. Ne tím sexy způsobem, kdy stěží udržel pohled do očí, v ní byla divokost a nezbednost tak příznačná pro všechny drobné a roztomilé zrzky, kterou ona rozhodně byla. Ohnivě hnědorudé vlasy měla až do pasu a lemovaly její jemně pihovatou světlou tvář, která mu kohosi neuvěřitelně připomínala. Ta brada... dolíčky ve tvářích... malý nos... teplé modré oči nad kterými se klenulo zamračené čelo..

Šokovaně pootevřel pusu. To byla paní Amanda. Z distingované dámy se stříbrnými vlasy a vybraným tichým chováním, se změnila v malého čertíka ztrácejícího se ve zbytečně volném vulkánském oděvu, který jistě zakrýval tělo, co by stálo za pohled. Viděl už ledacos, samotná skutečnost, že by někdo mohl omládnout, ho nijak významně nepřekvapila, ale vzhled paní Amandy ano. Ani vzdáleně si nedovedl představit, jak by mohla vypadat zamlada, byla to prostě jen milá starší dáma neuvěřitelně mu připomínající babičku z matčiny strany.

McCoy si ho právě všiml, dřív než paní Amanda a sestra, se kterou hovořila, a mávl rukou, jak ho vyháněl ven. Odpoutal pozornost od mladé ženy na lůžku, kývl na souhlas a vyšel zase ven z ošetřovny. O chvíli později, ani se nestačili zavřít dveře, už ho dohnal i Kostra.

Obrátil se k němu.

„Vypadá na dvacet, Kostro. Jsi si jistý, že je to vůbec ona? Nebylo by to poprvé, co nám někdo podstrčil klon," zeptal se bez většího otálení.

„Nevím, Jime. Vyzařuje cosi, co z části ruší moje přístroje, každopádně intenzita toho záření rychle klesá, takže už brzy budu moci provést všechny vyšetření bez větších komplikací. Osobně si myslím," podíval se ke dveřím a pak zpět na Kirka, „že je to ona, jistotu budu mít až po kompletním genetickém skríningu."

„Je to zcela jistě má žena," řekl Sarek přesvědčeně.

„To, že tak vypadá, neznamená, že jí skutečně je," namítl, avšak neúspěšně.

„Její vzhled není podstatný, kapitáne, já prostě vím, že je to ona. Žádný cizinec nemůže pochopit, dokud to sám nepozná, ale…," ztichl, jeho výraz získal ještě ostřejší a chladnější hrany než ho kdy měl možnost spatřit, „Amanda je mou součástí, tak jako já jsem její. Naše mysli trvale souzní v nekončící harmonii, kterou ten cizí přístroj nedokázal přervat. Pouze změnil tvář mé ženy a smazal část její paměti, ovšem to, co se skrývá v hloubi její mysli, zůstalo nedotčeno. Je to Amanda. Jsem o tom zcela přesvědčen, nepopiratelně."

„Souhlasím, kapitáne. I já jsem přesvědčen, že je to má matka, ale nebyl bych vám schopen říci, jak jsem k tomu přesvědčení dospěl, pokud byste se mne zeptal," přidal se k němu Spock se stejným přesvědčením v hlase, s jakým mluvil i velvyslanec Sarek.

Mlčky si je oba měřil. Věřil jejich úsudku, hlavně tomu Spockovu, jen si nebyl jist všemi těmi vulkánskými telepatickými věcmi, o kterých tu zjevně oba mluvili. Sotva se mu podařilo pochopit, jak funguje splynutí myslí, to nač tu Sarek narážel, se mu zdálo daleko za hranicí toho, co by kdy dokázal pochopit.

„Také jsem byl přímo svědkem její regenerace a nic, co jsem viděl, nenaznačovalo přenos nebo jinou formu duplikace, které bych byl doposud svědkem. Samozřejmě nám jasnou odpověď dá až analýza údajů z mého trikordéru…"

„… který jste měl během doby, kdy se byla v tom zatraceném přístroji samozřejmě příhodně namířený na ni, že?" neodpustil si Kostra jednu ze svých typických poznámek, která vyvolala dvojí pozvednuté obočí. To Spockovo se téměř dotýkalo ofiny, Sarekovo se mu zdálo spíš z musu, než upřímné.

„Ne, dokud byla možnost přerušit přívod energie a neohrozit její život, měl jsem ho u pasu, namířil jsem ho na ni až poté. Pravděpodobně tedy nebude zaznamenán celý proces regenerace, nicméně jsem si jist, že některý z ostatních členů posádky, kteří byli přítomni, ho skenoval od začátku až do konce. Až data zpracuji, pošlu vám je sem na ošetřovnu," řekl Spock s klidem, který samozřejmě podle McCoye nedopovídal situaci.

Doktorovo obočí se stáhlo jako temný bouřkový mrak nevěstící nic dobrého.

„Kdybyste ji dole lépe hlídal, žádná data bych nepotřeboval. Opravdu, Spocku, copak je tak těžké se pár minut věnovat jedná staré dámě, která je navíc vaše matka?" svaloval Kostra vinu na Spocka se silou, kterou by spíše očekával od mlčenlivého velvyslance, ostatně šlo tu o jeho ženu a syna, „Jenže vám samozřejmě byla služba přednější jako vždycky a dopadlo to tak, že tu vaše matka sedí v mojí ošetřovně a nepamatuje si padesát let svého život. Ani vlastního manžela pořádně nepoznala. Co takhle projevit trochu emocí?"

„Jakýkoliv projev emocí by byl bezúčelný a pouze by zdramatizoval situaci, jak je vidět na vás, doktore. Paní Amanda nebyla zraněna, naopak. Prozatím se zdá být její fyzicky stav lepší, než byl předtím a proto nevidím důvod tvrdit..."

„Zapomenout půl svého života není nic co by se ani vzdáleně podobalo dobrému fyzickému stavu," skočil mu do řeči Kostra.

„Tak dost! Oba," už ton nevydržel a přerušil jejich hádku, „Z vaší hádky mi došlo, že ztratila paměť. Jaký si myslí, že je rok?"

„Třicátá léta," odpověděl McCoy okamžitě.

„Takže se domnívá, že je na Zemi nebo na Vulkánu, je to tak?" mlčení vše okolo bylo jasným souhlasem, „Už se jí někdo pokusil vysvětlit, kde je a co se stalo?"

Spock s Kostrou si vyměnili pohledy, jen Sarek se podíval na něj, chvíli si hleděli do očí, než velvyslanec mírně sklonil hlavu.

„Její fyzický zdravotní stav byl přednější, než duševní rozpoložení, proto se prozatím nikdo nedostalo k tomu, aby jí objasnil situaci. Udělám to," řekl Sarek skoro, jako kdyby vůbec nebyl před chvíli svědkem roztržky mezi svým synem a doktorem na téma jemu blízké. Vypadal na sebe neobvykle odtržen od reality. Asi by se Jim neoznačil za Sarekova přítele, sotva za známého, nicméně si byl jist, že se svým chováním nepodobá žádnému jinému Vulkánci, kterého znal. Byl velmi otevřený, přátelský, dokonce rozuměl humoru a uměl ho sám používat. S vulkánskou superchladností, jakou užíval nyní, se u něj nesetkal ani během diplomatických vyjednávání. Nehodilo se to k němu.

Souhlasně kývl.

„Možná bych to měl být já. Jsem kapitán této lodi a člen flotily, to by jí mělo jako případný důkaz stačit spíš, než vaše tvrzení."

„Nechápu. Nemá důvod mi nevěřit," pravil Sarek, jako kdyby bylo opravdu samozřejmostí, že jeho žena přijme každé jeho slovo za platné. Kirk o jeho sebejistotě, tak nějak pochyboval, ale k vymlouvání se neměl.

Přikývl podruhé a pokynul Sarekovi ke dveřím na ošetřovnu. Velvyslanec ho obešel v neobvykle širokém oblouku, skoro jako Spock ve svých nejhorších dnech, a vešel dovnitř. Následoval ho, hned v závěsu měl Kostru, který se už ani neptal, jestli může jít s nimi a Kirk mu to nezakazoval, protože věděl, že by stejně neposlechl. Jediný kdo scházel, byl Spock, ten zůstal za zavřenými dveřmi.

Paní Amanda k nim obrátila pohled, nejdřív tázavě zmatený, potom v něm však zableskla jiskra hlubšího pochopení. Na chvíli to vypadalo, jako kdyby se jí možná vzpomínky vrátily, ale její další slova ho ujistila o tom, jak se mýlil.

„Neměla jsem jen malou nehodu na Vulkánském velvyslanectví, že?" zeptala se poklidným hlasem, i když v jeho hloubce byla slyšet jasná stísněnost, a její ruce se zatnuly do dlouhého hávu, co měla na sobě.

„Ne, je to daleko složitější, madam," přitakal a automaticky se ujal vysvětlování dřív, než Sarek, „Jsem kapitán Kirk, velím hvězdné lodi Enterprise a vy se na ní právě nacházíte."

„Aha, hvězdná loď nacházející se na orbitě Země, odkud jste mě sem přenesl, protože je tu nejlepší zdravotnická péče. Vulkánci dole si se mnou prostě nevěděli rady, tak jsem tady," vyslovila paní Amanda teorii, která byla hodně nepravděpodobná a ani ona sama ji nemyslela doopravdy.

Vyslal k ní uklidňující úsměv a přiblížil se o pár kroků. Vypadal velmi bezbranně, jak se ztrácela ve svém objemném oblečení. Zvláštní, předtím ji tak neviděl, naopak se mu zdála překvapivě duševně silná na svůj jistě vysoký věk a drobné tělo. Tohle prostě nebyl ta žena zocelená životem na nehostinném Vulkánu, v kultuře, které pro ni byla cizí, byla to jenom mladá dívka nacházející se ve zcela neznámém prostředí.

„Kéž by to bylo tak snadné," povzdechl si McCoy, jedna z jeho méně vhodných poznámek.

„Adun'a," oslovil ji Sarek a donutil k němu obrátit doširoka otevřené překvapením zářící oči, „má slova ti budou znít prapodivně, ale jsou zcela pravdivá. Tvá mysl a vzpomínky ti říkají, že je rok 2229 pozemského kalendáře a ty se nacházíš na Zemi, to však není přesný údaj. Události, které si pamatuješ, jako poslední, se staly před více jak padesáti lety a Enterprise, kde právě jsi, je od Země vzdálena… mnoho světelných let," zvolil, podle Kirka moudře, poněkud nepřesné údaje, „zakotvena na oběžné dráze planety jménem Grim. Tuto planetu jsi navštívila a stala se ti tam nehoda při kontaktu s neznámým cizím přístrojem. Ten smazal část tvých vzpomínek a hlavně ubral několik desítek biologických let."

„Ne, to je nesmysl, co bych dělala stovky světelných let od Země na nějaké vesmírné lodi?" zakroutila zamítavě hlavou, „Jsem jenom studentka vulkánštiny, ne členka Hvězdné flotily. Proč bych tu byla?"

„Jako můj doprovod," odpověděl jí velvyslanec Sarek a přešel blíž k ní, „Jsi už padesát let mou ženou, Amando, proto mě také doprovázíš na většinu diplomatických misí. Na samotnou planetu jsi šla proto, abys viděla památky a strávila nějaký čas s naším synem."

„Synem?" zopakovala, tentokrát v její tváři bylo kromě šoku také něco, co podle Jima vypadalo jako zájem, „Máme spolu dítě?"

„Jistě. Jmenuje se Spock a je prvním důstojníkem na této lodi. On," Sarek se ani nerozhlédl, prostě mluvil dál, „právě tu není, protože se snaží najít příčinu tvého stavu, ale může sem přijít, pokud si ho přeješ poznat."

„Já… ne… je mi špatně," vydechla a zapotácela se na místě.

Kirk se pohnul kupředu, ale velvyslanec byl o poznání rychlejší, přestože nebyl paní Amandě o nic blíž. Zachytil ji za loket s neobvyklou jemností, trochu to vypadalo, jako kdyby zacházel s něčím křehkým. Jedinou věc, kterou Jim kdy viděl Vulkánce tak jemně svírat, byl nějaký hudební nástroj, jako například jejich harfa. Kdyby to nebylo tak zvláštní, nazval by to romantickým, ale zároveň jak se zdálo, pro paní Amandu děsivým.

Vrhla na Sareka pohled, ve kterém se zračil šok a potom ho od sebe prudce odstrčila. Netušil, proč to udělala, nikdy by ani nečekal takovou reakci zrovna od paní Amandy. Sotva by si ji dokázal představit, jak na někoho zvedne hlas, natožpak že by se tímto způsobem chovala k vlastnímu manželovi. Bylo znát, že Sarek je jejím chováním stejně překvapený, protože ustoupil o dva kroky dozadu a prudce se narovnal, až vypadal jako vysoká socha z kamene.

„Měla byste se posadit," navrhl, vkládaje se opatrně do situace, jasně cítil, že ovzduší mezi Amandou a Sarekem je opravdu napjaté.

Přistoupil k ní s trochu větší opatrností, než to předtím udělal Sarek a rukou jí k lůžku jen pokynul. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když se mu opřela o zápěstí a za jeho, v tuto chvíli trochu nešikovné asistence, se vyhoupla na lůžko.

„V pořádku?" otázal se a opětoval stisk, se kterým svírala jeho ruku.

„Omlouvám se, kapitáne, je toho na mě moc. V jednu chvíli jsem na jednom místě a pak úplně jinde. Motá se mi z toho hlava, skoro jako kdybych v ní nebyla sama."

„Dám vám něco na uklidnění," navrhl Kostra, nebo spíš to jako návrh maskoval, protože už stejně připravoval hyposprej. Jakmile se jednou McCoy rozhodl někoho léčit, nebyla žádná možnost, jak se mu dostat z rukou, naštěstí se paní Amanda ani nebránila, když přitiskl stříkačku k jejímu rameni a aplikoval jí její obsah.

Sedativum zafungovalo rychle a zcela, musel ji zachytit, jinak by sklouzla na lůžko zcela bezvládně. Významně se podíval na McCoye, jestli bylo opravdu nutné ji uspat, on mu na to odpověděl pokývnutím k panelu nad postelí. Z toho nebyl ani trochu moudrý, nikdy se nevyznal ve všech těch stupnicích a údajích, sotva věděl, kde je krevní tlak a mozková aktivita. Musel tedy Kostrovi a jeho úsudku věřit.

Složil paní Amandu na lůžku. Konečně vypadala tak pokojně, jako ji znával, akorát že spala a to nebylo ani trochu utěšující. Natáhl na ni pokrývku a Kostra ji z druhé strany narovnal. Nemohl si pomoc, prostě v něm vzbuzovala ochranářské pudy, jako všechny křehké ženy v jeho životě. Odtáhl se a pohlédl na Sareka, který celé jejich počínání sledoval s nehybnou tváří, že ho napadlo, jestli je vůbec vnímá.

„Budu v kajutě meditovat, pokud by mne bylo třeba," promluvil, to vypadalo, že Kirkovi snad četl myšlenky. Být to tak samozřejmě nemohl, těžko se však dalo odhadnout, co se skrývá za těma temně hnědýma očima shlížejícími na něj z kamenné tváře.

„Můžete tu zůstat, jak dlouho chcete," navrhl McCoy.

„Proč?" povytáhl Sarek obočí, konečně nějaká mimika, „Nejsem vzdělán v medicíně ani léčitelství, moje přítomnost tady by byla zbytečná. Teď mě omluvte."

Jeho záda zmizela ve dveřích dřív, než mu na tom Kirk nebo Kostra stačil cokoliv říct. Zamračil se na ně.

„Tak to vidíš, jeden se ani nepřijde podívat a druhý odejde. Jak s nimi někdo může vůbec vyjít?" zamračil se McCoy, nejspíš to však nemyslel doslovně.

„Je to snazší, než se zdá," utrousil, ani pořádně netušil proč, „Do zítřka chci vědět všechno o jejím stavu a hlavně chci tvou jistotu, že je to opravdu ona. Dokud si nebudeme jistí, může být skutečná paní Amanda někde tam dole a v nebezpečí."

„Jistě, budeš to mít klidně dřív, pokud chceš," přitakal McCoy, „Ale co uděláš, až to vědět budeš, a ona," kývl hlavou k lůžku, „bude skutečně paní Amanda, Spockova matka. Plánuješ snad ten stroj znovu zapnout a vrátit ji do původního stavu?"

„Myslíš si, že by něco takového bylo možné?"

„Copak vím? Nejsem technik, Jime, ale přijde mi logické," při tom slově se mírně ušklíbl, „že by to mělo mít i nějaký zpětný čudlík, ne? Kdyby si to třeba někdo rozmyslel nebo se doktor, co s tím manipuluje, o pár let spletl... nebo co já vím proč. Já postavit stroj, který může člověka omladit, tak tak tam ten čudlík dám."

„Mohl bys mít pravdu a také by to mohl být jediný způsob, jak jí vrátit vzpomínky."

„A udělal bys to?"

Zvedl k němu pohled od Amandy potichu odpočívající na biolůžku, které jí svým měkkým světlem z přístrojové desky kreslilo na tváři prapodivné stíny. Trochu se nad Kostrovým dotazem zamračil, protože mu hned došlo, před jaké dilema jsou tu právě všichni postaveni. Pokud by existovala možnost vrátiti paní Amandu do jejího věku, měli by na to vůbec právo, když v tomto stavu měla opět celý život před sebou a mohla by ho prožít, jak ona chce? Netušil.

„Nejdřív zjistíme víc, potom o tom budem uvažovat. A navíc, myslím, že to by mělo být pouze na jejím rozhodnutí, ne?" otázal se pro ujištění.

„Jistě, ale víš, když je člověk nemocný, jeho nemoc neovlivňuje pouze jeho samotného, ale i jeho okolí. Tady je okolí ovlivněno rozhodně hodně. Dovedeš si představit, jak by ses cítil, kdyby na tebe zapomněla tvá matka nebo někdo, koho miluješ? Vím, že na Spockovi nenechám většinou niť suchou, ale tentokrát...," podíval se ke dveřím, jako kdyby za nimi Vulkánec o kterém mluvil, mohl stát, „Musí se cítit mizerně, když si ho jeho matka nepamatuje. Říkej si, co chceš, sice jsem je spolu viděl jen párkrát, ale myslím si, že na ní dost visí. Proto mě taky tak naštval ten jeho přístup, když ani nebyl schopný… ach, to je jedno, stejně tu klapu pusou na prázdno."

Musel uznat, že v doktorových slovech bylo hodně pravdy.

„Tak jako tak, věci budeme řešit po pořádku. Musím se vrátit na můstek. Dobře se o ni postarej."

Odvrátil se od lůžka a vyrazil ke dveřím.

„To já dělám přeci vždycky," zaznělo mu za zády, než vyšel ven před ošetřovnu.

Zamračil se a rozhlédl. Nějak nečekal, že by tu Spocka našel postávat, nejspíše šel pracovat na údajích z trikordérů a skenech, které udělala Sorova výprava, ale stejně by ho tu chtěl najít. Už jen proto, že se ho chtěl zeptat jak na tom je. Pravděpodobně by mu neodpověděl pravdivě, jen by tvrdil cosi o tom, jak jsou jeho osobní dojmy momentálně nepodstatné, a nejdůležitější je přijít na to, jak funguje přístroj, co ovlivnil jeho matku, jenže stejně mu tu otázku chtěl položit. Nejspíš jen pro vlastní klid.


	3. Kapitola 2

**Stručný děj:** _Posádka Enterprise v čele se Spockem se snaží přijít na princip fungování cizí technologie jejíž obětí se stala paní Amanda. A doktor McCoy se domnívá, že by se měl Spock setkat se svou matkou a promluvit si s ní o minulosti na níž zapomněla. Co z toho vzejde?_

* * *

**2. kapitola**

Bylo to pouhých třináct hodin lodního času, kdy se jeho matka stala obětí jisté události na planetě, a proto bylo naprosto pozoruhodné, že o jejím stavu věděli úplně všichni. Co Spockovi však přišlo skoro až nepochopitelné, byl zájem, který projevovali členové posádky, se kterými do té doby komunikoval maximálně na pracovní úrovni a vídal je pouze na chodbách. Někteří z nich se ptali po matčině zdraví a mluvili přitom, jako kdyby ji znali. Upřímně si nebyl jist, jestli tomu tak skutečně je, byla tu však jistá značná pravděpodobnost, že ano. Matka strávila na palubě Enterprise čtyřicet dva dnů, při své přátelské a vstřícné povaze si mohla udělat mnoho povrchních přátel. Těmto odpovídal prostým ubezpečením, že je naživu a zdravá.

Poté tu byla druhá skupina opět zcela neznámých lidí, kteří měli potřebu ptát se na jeho emocionální stav. Skoro jako kdyby byla matka po smrti a oni chtěli projevit účast. Nepřišlo by mu to vhodné, ani kdyby opravdu zemřela, natožpak v případě, kdy byla naživu a na pohled dokonce zdravější a vitálnější, než si ji kdy pamatoval.

Ať už chtěli lidé vyjádřit účast z jakéhokoliv důvodu, zdržovali ho tím od práce. Zjistit, jakým způsobem cizí přístroj na planetě funguje, bylo nesmírně zásadní. Prozatím se sice zdálo, že je zdravotní stav jeho matky dobrý, i doktor McCoy to potvrzoval, ale ze zkušeností, kterými prošel při své službě na Enterprise, mu bylo zřejmé, že je tu osmdesáti dvou procentní pravděpodobnost vážných až smrtelných komplikací při vystavení vlivu cizí technologie.

Vytáhl poslední disk s údaji, které mu poskytl doktor Soro, opřel se v křesle a zamyslel se. Tichý hovor dvou důstojníků z astronomiky, kteří spolu hovořili u vzdálené konzole, jednoduše vypnul a soustředil se pouze na svůj problém. Znovu prošel všechny logické dedukce, které už mu hlavou jednou prošly, a zvážil jejich relevantnost v návaznosti na nově zjištěná data. Výsledek byl stále stejný, nemohl žádným způsobem zabránit matčině transformaci, a proto bylo bezpředmětné zabývat se svým pocitem viny, který ho nabádal zpochybňovat svá budoucí rozhodnutí. Odsunul ho tedy také stranou.

„Pane Spocku."  
Odvrátil pozornost od svých myšlenek a zvedl pohled na osobu, která ho oslovila. Obočí mu sama mírně vystoupila vzhůru. Byla to sestra Chapelová, člověk, u kterého jediného očekával projev účasti, a přesto se ho mnoho hodin nedočkal. V jednom volném okamžiku, kdy měl možnost na to pomyslet, shledal její chování překvapivým, ba až zarážejícím. Věděl, velmi dlouho věděl a jasně si uvědomoval, a pokud znal lidskou povahu alespoň částečně, měla podle jeho názoru být mezi prvními, kteří za ním přijdou. Nepřišla a to bylo překvapení.

„Sestro Chapelová," odpověděl a vstal, beztak už musel jít na ranní poradu svolanou kapitánem Kirkem. „Přejete si něco?"  
„Ani ne, jen mě napadlo, že vám půjdu říct, jak je na tom vaše matka. Nebyl jste se na ni sice podívat, ale já vím, že vás její zdraví zajímá," řekla přesvědčeně a odmlčela se.

Tázavě pozvedl obočí, jak ji vyzval, aby pokračovala.

„Je na tom velmi dobře," navázala Chapelová. „Už není tak zmatená jako včera, naopak se živě zajímá o všechno, co zapomněla, tak jsme jí s doktorem McCoyem prozatím dali na čtení alespoň to nejdůležitější. Také si doktor myslí, že by jí prospělo, kdyby se mohla dozvědět něco o svém životě od vás a od velvyslance Sareka. Tak se ptá, jestli například nemáte nějaké holografické snímky, na kterých jste nejlépe všichni tři."  
„Logické, podnícení obrazové paměti je komplexnější než rozhovor. Naleznu vhodný materiál. To vše mi však mohl doktor McCoy říct za dvacet minut sám, je tedy něco, co mi chcete sdělit vy, a proto jste vážila cestu až sem?" Otázku položil jen proto, aby to měli, jak říkají pozemšťané, co nejdříve za sebou. Neměl žádnou možnost, jak Chapelové vysvětlit, nakolik jsou její představy nerealistické, aniž by zabředl nejen do podivného citového lidského hovoru, ale hlavně aniž by nebyl nucen jasně sdělit své důvody k odmítnutí. A ty by ji jistě emocionálně zdrtily. Vulkánci, naneštěstí pro většinu ostatních ras, mluví vždy pravdu, nebo zcela mlčí a jen málokterý pozemšťan si uvědomuje, že když Vulkánec mlčí, je to pro něj vždy lepší.

„Ne… ano, chtěla jsem se jen osobně zeptat, jak se cítíte?"

„Cítím? Jsem plně zaměstnán zkoumáním cizího přístroje, se kterým má matka přišla do kontaktu. Je důležité zjistit, jestli můžeme vliv považovat za přiměřeně bezpečný," odpověděl prostě. Nikdy si nebyl jist, co má říkat na otázky, kde se ho lidé ptali na jeho emoce. Na prstech jedné ruky by spočítal ty, kterým by byl ochoten sdělit alespoň částečnou pravdu, ostatním nemohl poskytnout nic.  
„Jistě, a pak najít způsob, jak ji vyléčit," dodala Chapelová.

Opět tázavě pozvedl obočí.

„Právě jste řekla, že má matka není v ohrožení zdraví. Nebyla to snad pravda?"  
„Ne, byla to pravda, jistě, jen jsem chtěla říct, že určitě najdeme způsob, jak ji vrátit do původního stavu," opáčila trochu zmateně.  
„Proč?" Obočí mu vystoupalo o kousek výš a Chapelová se zatvářila ještě zmateněji. „Její momentální biologický věk je výrazně nižší, než ten původní. Má doslova celý život před sebou. Pokud bychom nalezli způsob, jak zvrátit účinky přístroje z planety – a není jisté, že takový způsob vůbec existuje – vzali bychom jí dalších možná sto let života a nahradili je… dvaceti nanejvýš třiceti roky. Jestliže jí vystavení cizí technologii nezpůsobilo žádné fyzické zranění nebo komplikace, není důvod vůbec pátrat po způsobu, jak zvrátit proces, kterým prošla."  
„Ano, určitě se teď cítí lépe, ale ztratila vzpomínky a není přirozené, aby člověk najednou omládl."  
„Vaše argumenty nejsou příliš logické. Vzpomínky si může vytvořit nové a o přirozenosti běhu života se dá těžko hovořit, pokud se nacházíte na této lodi a byla jste svědkem všech událostí, ke kterým tu kdy došlo," připomněl jí tu skutečnost, že na Enterprise se setkali s úkazy, které by mnoho lidí považovalo za fantaskní. „Musím jít na poradu velení."  
Ponechal poněkud zaraženou sestru na místě a opustil laboratoř, musel si pospíšit do konferenční místnosti, kde na něj čekala povinnost předat hlášení. Díky podle něj spíše promrhanému času při studování údajů z trikordérů tady na lodi nebude jeho hlášení nijak obsáhlé. Ve stručnosti se dalo říct, že neví jistě nic a pravděpodobně bude muset strávit hodiny dole na planetě při důkladném zkoumání obvodů, aby si udělal lepší představu o fungování systému. Nemalou překážkou byla také skutečnost, že se lingvistům zatím podařilo přeložit jen šedesát procent slovní zásoby potřebné k porozumění ovládacích panelů. Naštěstí, jak známo, jedna byla pořád jedna a energie proudila podle fyzikálních zákonů.

Většinou.

Vešel do konferenční místnosti a přejel přítomné pohledem. Doktor Soro sedící na místě, které obvykle zaujímala poručík Uhura, vedle něj bylo tedy prázdné místo pro Spocka, naproti pak seděl doktor McCoy a pan Scott.

V čele stolu byl samozřejmě kapitán Kirk připravený vést tuto poradu. U něj se zastavil pohledem nejdéle, ne snad kvůli svému pozdnímu příchodu, jen… Očekával i jeho brzkou intervenci, vlastně by to byl jediný člověk, od kterého by ji nejen snesl, ale vyloženě vítal, jenže se jí nedočkal. Značně paradoxní a podivně znepokojivé, protože, jak se zdálo, pokud nějakému pozemšťanovi na něm skutečně záleželo, projevoval svou účast co nejméně. Připouštěl, sestra Chapelová nebyla dostatečný vzorek na posouzení, přesto by ji považoval za relevantní, neboť neznal nikoho jiného, kdo by k němu choval romantické city. Samozřejmě, nebyl natolik naivní a spontánně uvažující, aby z toho usuzoval, že Jim… kapitán Kirk by k němu romantické city choval, ovšem poněkud nelogicky si z toho vyvozoval, že jeho náklonnost musí být velká.

Doufal v to. Ve správnosti své dedukce, i když doufání bylo iracionální.

Odvrátil od kapitána pohled a zamířil ke svému místu. Jakmile mu myšlenky zabloudily tímto směrem, stěží je dokázal rozplétat z bezpředmětných fabulací, do kterých se naprosto propadl. Teď pro ně nebyl čas ani prostor, všechny osobní plány, které ještě před třinácti hodinami měl, musely prostě jít stranou.

„Omlouvám se za zdržení, kapitáne," řekl a posadil se.

„V pořádku," mávl kapitán Kirk rukou a obrátil se k ostatním, přičemž se charakteristicky opřel lokty o stůl. „Začneme tedy. Kostro?"

„S konečnou platností víme, že její DNA dokonale odpovídá a nemá žádné odchylky vzniklé klonováním nebo jiným mně známým způsobem namnožení," ubezpečil doktor všechny o něčem, co už Spock beztak věděl.

Zřejmý pocit souznění, který pociťoval vůči své matce, bez ohledu na její fyzický vzhled, byl nezaměnitelný. A nebyl nelogický, jak by si jistě většina pozemšťanů myslela. Ve skutečnosti to bylo něco ve vulkánské společnosti plně uznávané, pro co nebylo logické vysvětlení, a bylo to bráno jako existující skutečnost, která se nezpochybňovala. Nebylo prostě možné sdílet s někým krev a dech, v případě Spocka po dobu deseti měsíců, a nevytvořit si mentální pouto. Většina Vulkánců díky tomu nebyla schopna pochopit, jak se může rodič dopustit násilí na svém dítěti a naopak.

Nebýt tohoto uvědomění si matčiny existence, byl v mnoha situacích, včetně této, duševně ztracený. Možná právě díky tomuto záchytnému bodu, ujišťujícího ho o matčině zdraví, nedokázal zcela pochopit, proč se tolik členů posádky strachuje o jeho emocionální stav.

„Vysvětlení jejího zázračného omládnutí?" otázal se kapitán a přerušil svými slovy další Spockovo krátké myšlenkové odběhnutí.  
„Omládnutí; jak se to vezme. Ve své podstatě neomládla, jen se nám to na první pohled zdá," stisknutím tlačítka vyvolal na středovém panelu snímek krevního vzorku. „Věk osoby určujeme podle poločasu rozpadu prvků v buněčných jádrech. Je to spolehlivý způsob, kdy je tolerance pouhých dvacet až dvacet čtyři hodin, podle přenositi použité techniky. Ta naše je samozřejmě jedna z nejlepších, a proto výsledky, které jsem dostal, byly opravdu zajímavé. I když byly buněčné membrány výrazně posíleny, z buněk byly odstraněny volné radikály a samotná DNA byla restrukturalizována, jejich věk zůstal zachován. Ten stroj," malinko se ušklíbl, přesně tak, jak to dělal pokaždé, když chtěl říct nějaké zásadní moudro, „je ve své podstatě obrovský vyhlazovač vrásek, Jime. Na stejném principu pracují i zkrášlující regenerátory v kosmetických centrech, jen v podstatně menší síle. Nemáme technologii na vyprodukování dostatečné energie k jejich použití na celé tělo a hlavně dostatečně rychlý modulátor paprsku, který by každé buňce v těle poskytl optimální dávku záření, jakou podle svého typu potřebuje. Proto se také používají jenom na kůži."  
„Chceš snad naznačit, že je její mládí jenom na oko?" podivil se kapitán.

Spock také mírně pozvedl obočí. Něco takového by byla zásadní informace, pak by totiž celý proces, kterým matka ve stroji prošla, ztratil svůj původní smysl a pravděpodobnost, že je celá technologie poruchová a tedy nebezpečná, se ještě zvýšila.  
„Ale vůbec ne," zakroutil McCoy hlavou. „Ty stroje opravdu fungují, omladí pleť. Naneštěstí je samozřejmě jejich účinek jen dočasný, a čím častěji kůru člověk podstupuje, tím menší má účinek. Stárnutí dokážeme zpomalit, dokonce ho i na krátko částečně zvrátit, jen ne v takovém měřítku, jako dokázala civilizace obývající planetu pod námi. Obávám se, že i přes veškeré jejich znalosti se jim právě to 'dočasně' stalo osudným. Podívej, tak dopadne buňka, pokud ji opakovaně vystavíš regeneračním paprskům našich primitivních přístrojů na léčení vrásek," klepnutím na konzolu zobrazil na obrazovce scvrklou buňku vypadající jako po zásahu théta radiací. „Teď si představte, co se asi stane, kdybyste stále dokola omlazovali celé tělo? Ti lidé tam dole se podle mého museli doslova začít rozpadat ještě zaživa."

Doktorova slova v něm vyvolala jasnou citovou odezvu, kterou by nazval obavou o matčino zdraví. Potlačil její nežádoucí část a ponechal si v mysli jen to nejnutnější, co ho bude motivovat k ještě intenzivnější práci. Propadat strachu nebylo logické, ovšem reakce na to, že je jeden z vašich rodičů v ohrožení života, byla opodstatnitelná.

„Předpokládáte, že k degeneraci tkání, až k jejich naprostému rozpadu, dojde i u mé matky?" zeptal se.

McCoy se k němu obrátil a kupodivu se trochu zamračil.  
„Ne, vaše matka je naprosto v bezpečí. Jedna kůra na ní podle všeho nezanechala žádné následky a k degeneraci tkání dochází normálním tempem odpovídajícím stárnutí žen ve věku okolo dvaceti až pětadvaceti let. Samozřejmě ji hodlám i nadále sledovat, kdyby se to změnilo, ale nemyslím si, že se to stane. Reziduální energie z jejího těla zmizela již před osmi hodinami a nedošlo k žádné změně. Kdyby držela její buňky pohromadě, následky by byly okamžité. Ale to, jakým způsobem došlo k omládnutí, má i své zásadní pozitivum," obrátil se opět ke kapitánovi. „Jsem přesvědčený, že všechny její vzpomínky musí někde být, protože její mozek zůstal beze změny."

Uklidňující a zajímavá skutečnost. Pakliže neuronové spoje zůstaly nezměněny, musely buď být matčiny vzpomínky od vědomého stavu pouze odříznuty mentálním blokem, nebo extrahovány prozatím neznámým způsobem. V prvním případě by dostatečně dlouhá mentální terapie za pomoci vulkánského léčitele mohla její vzpomínky přivést zpět na světlo.

Druhá možnost nabízela potenciál k jejich navrácení, problém tu byl, jestli vůbec byly kdekoliv uloženy, pokud ano, tak kde a jakým způsobem je do neuronů navrátit pomocí známé technologie a nepoškodit matčin mozek.

Obojí přinášelo víc otazníků a spekulací než z logiky vyplývajících závěrů podpořených dostatečným množstvím důkazů.

„Mohl je stroj vytáhnout a někde uložit?" otázal se kapitán, jehož myšlenky se podle všeho ubíraly stejným způsobem.

„Ano, to je jistě možné a také by na to byl teoreticky i prostor. Hluboko pod věžemi je uloženo velké organické počítačové centrum, které by, alespoň podle údajů od doktora Sora, mohlo mít kapacitu na přijmutí dostatečného množství teraquadů dat k uložení lidských vzpomínek."

„Dokážeme jí je případně vrátit?"

„Je tu ta možnost," přikývl, poněkud neochotný souhlasit. Bylo po něm požadováno příliš nejasných informací, jako ostatně obvykle.  
„A co obrátit působení stroje a nechat ho ji zase… zestárnout. To by šlo? Vrátilo by jí to vzpomínky?" vyptával se kapitán dál, měl prostě ve zvyku chtít předem vědět víc, než Spock mohl poskytnout.  
„Příliš spekulací, kapitáne," vyhnul se odpovědi. „Musím jít dolů na planetu a vše prozkoumat osobně. Naše průzkumy jsou povrchní a data archeologů zase nepřesná a z části špatně měřená, zaměřovali se na sociologický průzkum než na technickou stránku. Hlavně budu potřebovat dostatek energie alespoň k částečnému zprovoznění toho stroje."

„Můj tým nejsou technici, jsou to archeologové, xenobiologové a sociologové a naším úkolem nikdy nebylo zprovoznit tamní technologii, měli jsme ji jen prozkoumat, katalogizovat, učinit závěry a hlavně zachovat vykopávky v co nejpůvodnějším stavu. Nemůžete po nich chtít dokonale technické specifikace zařízení," podotkl doktor Soro.

V reakci na to mírně pozvedl obočí.  
„Jistě, znám postupy pro vykopávky na cizích planetách i kvalifikaci členů vašeho badatelského týmu, pouze jsem zmínil nedostatečnost údajů a potřebu je doplnit," odpověděl, nechápaje, proč je tato debata vůbec otvírána.

Doktor Soro se zamračil a jeho tykadla se Spockovým směrem nepřátelsky zachvěla.

„S tou energií nebude problém, přenosné energetické zdroje už jsou připravené a včera jsme je i překalibrovali na tamní vedení. Teda snad, ještě se to musí vyzkoušet. Jo, a jestli je tam někde jen trochu funkční generátor, tak ho určitě dám dohromady, jen mi dejte chvíli času."  
„Čas je pro tentokrát něco, čeho se zdá se budeme mít nadbytek, než tu záhadu vyřešíme. Pusťte se do toho, pane Scotty."

„Ale hlavně nezničte celý počítač. To, co se nám z něj zatím podařilo dostat, je jenom úlomek všech uložených dat, jestli ho spálíte, bude konec," doplnil Soro kapitánovy rozkazy poněkud nevhodným tónem, alespoň jemu se tak zdálo.

„Bude to dobré, už jsem pár skoro mrtvých technologií nahodil a nic se nestalo… většinou," dodal pan Scott.  
„Většinou se nic nestalo?" zopakoval Soro trochu popuzeně. „Kapitáne, jestli při vašem zásahu existuje třeba jen malé riziko zničení všechno, co můžeme ještě dole objevit, musím proti tomu protestovat. Nemůžeme zlikvidovat odkaz celé vymřelé civilizace kvůli jediné pozemšťance," tentokrát se Sorova modrá tykadla nepřátelsky obrátila na kapitána Kirka. „Paní Amandu jsem skoro neznal, ale vypadala jako opravdu milá dáma, ale stejně… žije, je zdravá, je dokonce mladá, jen si nic nepamatuje. Proč to prostě nenechat, jak to je? Stejně co uděláte, když pochopíte, jak ten stroj funguje nebo naleznete její vzpomínky? Strčíte ji tam zpátky a necháte zestárnout? To je přeci absurdní!"  
„S vlivem cizí technologie už máme své rozsáhlé zkušenosti, doktore Soro. Zpočátku se může zdát, že je všechno v pořádku, ale rychle se to zvrtne. Chci vědět, jak to funguje, kdyby se s paní Amandou něco stalo, a pokud budeme moci navrátit její vzpomínky, aniž bychom zvrátili účinky regenerátoru, bude to pouze bod v náš prospěch," zůstal kapitán Kirk v klidu, ovšem Spock poznal, že tak klidný, jak se zdá, ve skutečnosti není. „Budete se s naším jednáním muset smířit, byl ohrožen život a zdraví občana Federace, tím pádem má Flotila přednost před vašimi právy na výzkum planety."  
„V tom případě vznáším oficiální protest proti tomuto hazardování s mou celoživotní prací," zvolal doktor zbytečně hlasitě, natolik, že mu z toho nepříjemně luplo v uchu, neboť doktor seděl vedle něj. Neznatelně se od něj proto odtáhl, někdy dokázali být ostatní neúmyslně opravdu nepříjemní.  
„Váš protest beru na vědomí a náležitě ho zaznamenám," nenechal se kapitán ani tentokrát vyvést z míry. „Teď, pokud je to všechno…," odmlčel se, jestli se někdo nepřihlásí, když všichni mlčeli, pokračoval, „porada končí, můžete se vrátit k práci."

Všichni ve stejnou chvíli vstali.  
„Půjdu na povrch už s doktorem Sorem, čím dříve doplním data, tím rychlejší bude pokrok."  
„Tak to prr, Spocku," zastavil ho McCoy. „Copak vám sestra Chapelová nevyřídila, že po vás něco chci?"  
„Ovšem, doktore, pokud mě doprovodíte k mé kajutě, předám vám všechny potřebné materiály a přemístím se na povrch až poté, nicméně si myslím, že to klidně ještě několik hodin počká, než…"

„Nepočká," přerušil ho doktor, „a nechci po vás žádné materiály, chci, abyste se stavil na ošetřovně a promluvil si se svou matkou."

Zvážil, jestli má McCoye upozornit, že je to již potřetí během dvaceti čtyř hodin, co ho přerušil uprostřed věty, ohradit se proti jeho tónu nebo ho požádat, aby tuto záležitost neprobíral na veřejnosti. Nic z toho se však nejevilo jako nejvhodnější, zvláště proto, že se na něj upíraly tři páry zvědavých očí, zejména pak ty kapitánovy byli pronikavé. Jejich teplé oříškové barvě, podobné kakau, kterým ho matka v dětství opakovaně přivedla na pokraj obluzení cukrem, se dalo těžko jen tak vzdorovat a jistě by nesnesl, kdyby si o něm pomyslel, že se o svou matku náležitě nestará. Hlavně proto, že to nebyla pravda. Na jedno se mohl Jim spolehnout, a to, že kromě něj už jsou v galaxii pouze tři lidé, kteří si uzmuli Spockovu pozornost, péči a obavu, i když bylo pravdou, že přinejmenším u dvou z nich by okolí nepoznalo, nakolik mu na nich záleží.

Narovnal se a složil ruce za zády.  
„Odložím přenos na povrch o jednu hodin vámi požadovanými předměty se dostavím na ošetřovnu během deseti minut," odpověděl ledově chladně.

„Budu vás čekat, Spocku," usmál se zeširoka doktor, zjevně upřímně potěšen jeho návštěvou ošetřovny. Nesmírně nelogický postoj a tím, že Spocka po cestě ke dveřím zlehka poplácal po rameni, svému chování na smysluplnosti ještě ubral. Vyprovodil ho pohledem, poté se krátce podíval na kapitána. Usmíval se, veškerá předešlá zasmušilost i podrážděnost byla na chvíli pryč a ve tvářích se mu udělaly dva Spockovým bystrým zrakem dobře patrné důlky. S jistotou věděl, že je lidé nazývají roztomilými a musel souhlasit, že mají svou specifickou přitažlivost. Jeden z drobných detailů vystupujících z Jimova fascinujícího celku. Chtěl by ho blíže prozkoumat, jestli nalezne ještě další drobnosti, které upoutají jeho pozornost, ale momentálně nebyl čas ani prostor, aby uskutečnil své předešlé plány. Bylo bezpečnější ponechat téma prozatím uzavřené, než se situace s jeho matkou vyřeší, neboť ať byla Jimova odpověď jakákoliv, narušilo by to soustředění jich obou. To by nebylo správné a postrádalo by to logiku.  
„Kapitáne," pokývl hlavou a opustil místnost.

Jeho kroky vedly samozřejmě do kajuty, na lodi totiž nebylo žádné místo, odkud by mohl rodinná alba stáhnout. Ostatní členové posádky, jak věděl, si řadu osobních věcí nahrávali do lodního počítače, to on by ale nikdy neudělal. Fotografie jeho a jeho rodičů patřily k nejužšímu soukromí, které by poodhalil jen několika málo blízkým přátelům, a pouhé riziko, že by je někdo mohl nalézt v lodním počítači, se mu zdálo zbytečné, přestože by byl schopen svou složku zaheslovat způsobem, který by dokázalo z lodi překonat pět členů posádky.

Ve své kajutě zamířil rovnou k spodnímu fochu nočního stolku, otevřel ho a vyjmut album. Jeho přebal byl kožený, se Spockovým jménem ve vulkánštině zlatě vyraženým na jedné straně a rodinným jménem na druhé. Kůže byla trochu barbarská, zabíjet zvířata jen pro okrasu nebylo logické a bylo to zbytečné i kvůli jídlu, ale toto byl dárek od jeho lidské ko'mekh-il a pozemské smýšlení o zvířatech bylo samozřejmě jiné.

Zvážil, jestli vzít album v něčem zabalené, nakonec se rozhodl, že to nebude třeba, i když to bylo rozhodnutí, které při cestě chodbou na ošetřovnu přehodnotil. Vyvolával až moc velkou pozornost. U dveří ošetřovny se zastavil a zahleděl se na jejich hladký povrch. Tam za tenkou slitinovou bariérou byla zcela jistě jeho matka, její přítomnost se dala snadno uchopit a zároveň nikoliv. V tom měl Sarek pravdu, neznámá technologie mohla extrahovat vzpomínky z její mysli, ovšem duševní spřízněnost uložená hluboko pod povrchem nemohla být jen tak rozervána.

Byla stále přítomná a o to překvapivější opět bylo, když vstoupil a uviděl matku ležící na lůžku a čtoucí si v paddu. Nebylo to poprvé, co ji tak našel, mnohokrát se na pár desítek minut vkradl do ložnice rodičů, když byl otec v koupelně, a na chvíli si k matce sedl, zatímco si četla. Občas si spolu i povídali, ale většinou ne, zůstat v tichosti pro něj bylo dokonale vyhovující a ona to respektovala. Jen vzpomínky na dobu, kdy vypadala tak mladě jako dnes, byli hodně zasuté.

Vydal se k jejímu lůžku, potichu bez vítání, nechtěl ji rušit, to hlavně, ale také si nebyl přesně jist, jak by ji měl oslovovat. Byla stále jeho matkou, to se nemohlo pro něj nikdy změnit, ale z jejího úhlu pohledu byl neznámým cizincem. Zastavil se proto v uctivé vzdálenosti a čekal, dokud k němu nezvedla oči.

Překvapeně zamrkala, načež se trochu nervózně, i když se zdálo že šťastně, usmála.

„Vy musíte být Spock, že ano?" položila otázku, ale na odpověď nečekala. „Ach, omlouvám se, asi bude správné, když udělám… tohle," řekla a zvedla ruku ve vulkánském pozdravu.

Mlčky jí odpověděl stejně.  
„Doktor McCoy mne požádal, abych vám něco přinesl ukázat," přistoupil k její posteli a nabídl jí knihu, kterou držel v rukách. „Je to album, ve kterém jsou některé mé fotky z dětství, také vaše a Sareka. Podle doktora by mohly být postrádané vzpomínky stále ve vašem mozku a toto by mohlo pomoci je zrekonstruovat na vědomé bázi."  
„Naše domácí album?" vypadala potěšeně, když si ho přebírala. „Netušila jsem, že si je Vulkánci také vedou. Nebo to byl můj nápad? Protože ta vazba vypadá velmi lidsky… Spock," přečetla z přední vazby, poté album obrátila a přejela prsty po jeho zadní straně, „Sa'chin T'gaim," přečetla podle očekávání špatně.  
„Špatná výslovnost, správně je to S'chn T'gai," opravil ji automaticky.  
„Promiňte, ale nikdy dřív jsem ho vyslovené neslyšela."  
„To je v pořádku. Pro pozemšťany jsou vulkánská rodová jména většinou nevyslovitelná. I vám to trvalo několik desetiletí, než se vaše výslovnost stala dostatečnou," ubezpečil ji, že není něčím tak malicherným jako je špatně vyslovené jméno nijak dotčen.

„Asi budu muset začít zase trénovat, je to i moje jméno," připomněla dobře známou skutečnost, kterou nijak nekomentoval, jen mlčky sledoval, jak otevřela album.

Obrazovka, které se rozzářila, jen co matka odklopila přední stranu vazby, výrazně kontrastovala s kůží, do níž byla vložena. Další výrazně lidská věc. Vulkánci měli také alba naplněná fotografiemi sebe a svých dětí nebo jiných rodinných příslušníků, jen to byla prostě jen ta alba, nezdobená a nesnažící se předstírat, že se jedná o něco starého. Obsah byl považován za důležitější než forma, ale matčin spokojený úsměv, který se jí usadil na tváři, když svírala album v rukách, mu připomněl, že pozemšťané dbají značně také na formu. Zároveň doufal, že obsah shledá… uspokojivým. V albu byla řada soukromých vzpomínek, o které možná nenahraditelně přišla, a Spock – zarazil se ve svých myšlenkách, když mu myslí proběhla emoce podobající se stísněnosti. Urychleně ji potlačil.

„To jste vy jako miminko?" položila další trochu nelogický dotaz, přeci jen na fotografii, kterou si na obrazovce vyvolala, bylo vulkánské dítě, které muselo být jen pár dní staré. Sám věděl, že to bylo foceno přesně dvanáct vulkánský dní poté, co se narodil, a jen hodinu od chvíle, kdy rodičům dovolili vzít si ho domů. Jeho úplně první fotografie.

„Ano, to jsem já," přitakal a založil si ruce za zády. „V první třetině alba je řada mých vlastních fotografií, na kterých se mnou není nikdo jiný. Doposud jsem přesně nepochopil, proč tam jsou. Je logické mít s sebou podobizny ostatních členů rodiny, obrazy podporují paměť a uchovat si vzpomínky na rodinu je důležité, ale smysl prohlížení si vlastních fotografií nechápu," odmlčel se, protože k němu matka zvedla trochu podmračený pohled. „Bylo však tvým přáním, abych je měl, takže to jistě má nějaký důvod, na který jsem ještě nepřišel. Omlouvám se."  
Z nějakého důvodu ji jeho slova nesmírně překvapila a veškeré to nadšení, se kterým album na počátku otevírala, se evidentně vytratilo v zaraženosti. Mírně pozvedl obočí. Netušil, co řekl špatně, jako vždy to mohlo být naprosto cokoliv, co se mu zdálo být nepodstatné, jen dřív by mu matka na otázku, co udělal, většinou jasně odpověděla. Z nějakého důvodu měl však tentokrát dojem, že by se pravdivé odpovědi nedočkal.

Raději tedy mlčel a vyčkával jejího případného dotazu, zatím co si prohlížela jednu fotografii za druhou. Jak otáčela stránky, mohl dobře vidět, kterak se od kojence stával batolícím se chlapcem, a nakonec i to, jak se poprvé postavil. Každou fotografii si důkladně prohlédla, dlouho nerušena ničím, dokud se neobjevil doktor McCoy. Nenápadně se přiblížil s trikordérem v ruce a snažil se budit dojem, že přišel pouze zkontrolovat matčiny hodnoty, jen při tom až přespříliš usilovně natahoval krk, jen aby viděl na album, které si matka prohlížela. Jeho snaha byla skutečně nápadná.

Mírně nesouhlasně pozvedl obočí, ale víc jeho přítomnost nekomentoval. Vzbudil by tím víc pozornosti a hlavně na sebe přivolal víc hanby, než když ho prostě nechá si prohlédnout své dětské fotografie. Kdyby se ohradil, pouze by vyvolal diskuzi, co je špatného na tom, že chce doktor vidět jeho fotky, a jestli v tom nejsou zapleteny emoce, třeba jako stud.

„Ha! Konečně poznávám toho vašeho proslaveného medvídka na hraní!" zvolal McCoy vítězoslavně, když se matka dolistovala k fotografii, kde byl Spock zachycen spící v objetí sehlata.

„Je to sehlat, nikoliv medvěd, doktore, a jmenoval se I-Chaya," informoval ho poklidně a vyvolal tím na jeho tváři nepochopitelný široký úsměv. Okomentoval ho dalším pozvednutím obočí.

„Kde je to focené?" zajímala se matka okamžitě, opět tak živě jako na počátku.  
„Jeho přístřešek na zahradě," odvětil. „Obvykle jsem tam samozřejmě nespával, byla to výjimečné situace. Tehdy jsem podle všeho z nějakého nespecifikovaného důvodu odešel z domu a toulal se po pozemcích. Nemohli jste mne najít několik hodin, až k večeru jste mě objevili v sehlatím kotci, jak spím. Tobě přišlo vhodnější si nejdřív dojít pro holofotoaparát a vyfotit mne, spíš než dopravit do mé postele. Velmi nelogické."

„Ale rozkošné," řekla matka se vší vážností v hlase, než se zasmála.

„Až budete mít děti, Spocku, pochopíte. Bůh ví, že já jeden čas nedělal nic jiného, než fotil svou malou dceru," podpořil McCoy matku v jejím smíchu.

„Jsem si jist, že vám poděkuje, až její snímky budete ukazovat veřejnosti," konstatoval povzneseně.  
„Už se stalo," odpověděl s dalším úsměvem, „Tak, já vás nechám o samotě. Prostě jsem musel vidět jeden Spockův snímek, když byl ještě malý Vulkánec a uměl se smát, teď tu mám práci," pokynul neurčitě hlavou do prostoru, ještě naposledy Spockovi ukázal široký úsměv a pak vzdálil.

„Doktor tvrdil, že vidět vás usmívat se je jeho největší životní sen," řekla matka, zachytil v jejích slovech ten příznačný tón, s jakým občas mluvila s ním i s otcem, pokud je chtěla vyprovokovat. Tentokrát si nebyl jist, jak zareagovat.

„Doktor McCoy má osobitý smysl pro humor."  
„Nebyl to vtip na vaši adresu, já si spíš myslím, že vás má opravdu rád," konstatovala matka se svou obvyklou rezolutností, se kterou si byla jista svými pocity, a poklepala na dolní lištu alba, jak si vyvolávala seznam fotografií. „Podíváme se, co je tu pod heslem 'Největší životní úspěchy'."

Ponechal jí volnou ruku, i když pochyboval, že pod tímto heslem nalezne něco, co by odpovídalo zadání. Ve svém životě si vytyčil cíle, většiny z nich také dosáhl a k několika málo spěl, zatím co si tvořil nové. Nedalo se to však považovat za něco tak velkolepého, jako zněl název složky, kterou si matka otevřela. Skutečným životním úspěchem by bylo, pokud by se zapsal nesmazatelně do historie činem, který by byl prospěšný co nejvíce lidem, něco takového však nikdy nedokázal.

„To je poprvé, co vidím na fotce Sareka. Při jaké příležitosti to bylo focené?"

Naklonil se kupředu a podíval na fotografii, kterou mu ukazovala. Byl na ní s otcem, stále od sebe v uctivé vzdálenosti, oba svírali vulkánské loutny a Sarekovu hlavu zdobila zdánlivě neuměle litá zlatá koruna.

„Soutěž ve hře na loutnu, které jsme se oba s otcem účastnili. Sarek byl samozřejmě první, já jsem se umístil za ním se ztrátou jednoho bodu."  
„Musel na vás být pyšný," řekla, rozhodně při tom v jejím hlase a obličeji byla znát hrdost. Z racionálního úhlu pohledu to bylo nelogické, dost těžko mohl být člověk hrdý na někoho, koho nezná, ale přesto… byl si jist, že tomu tak je, a jeho matka je skutečně pyšná se stejnou silou, s jakou byla i tehdy, když byly oznámeny výsledky. S nadšením se ten den vrhla k nim k oběma a obou jim gratulovala, jako kdyby se oba umístili na stupni vítězů. Chtěla si je vyfotit, dokonce Spocka donutila a Sareka přesvědčila, aby si mohl vyzkoušet korunu, přestože mu nenáležela.

„Řekl mi, že podle mých dosavadních úspěchů a pokroku, kterého jsem v tom roce dosáhl, očekával svou porážku a je proto velice zklamán, neboť jsem jeho očekávání nesplnil. Také vyjádřil tužbu, abych se v příštím roce znovu zúčastnil a tentokrát ho porazil," odmlčel se, protože k němu matka zvedla nevěřícně vypadající tvář. „Do další soutěže jsem se nepřihlásil, ten samý rok jsem opustil Vulkán a odešel k Hvězdné flotile."

„Proč Sarekovi nestačilo, když jste byl druhý?"

„Já nebyl druhý, prohrál jsem," bylo to snadné vysvětlení, pro ni však nepochopitelné. „Na Vulkánu neexistují první tři místa a už vůbec není nic jako bramborová medaile nebo cena útěchy. Buď je člověk vítězem celé soutěže, nebo je poražený, nezáleží na tom, jestli se umístil na samém konci s nejnižším počtem bodů nebo jestli měl druhý nejvyšší. Účelem soutěží je dosáhnout hranic svých možností, pokud jich člověk dosáhne a nezvítězí, pak není dost dobrý nebo se dost nesnažil. Rozdávat si za svůj neúspěch ocenění pouze jedince uchlácholí v jeho představě, že je jeho výkon dostatečný, a on se díky tomu nesnaží překonat sám sebe. Takové jednání je proto bezúčelné a nelogické."

„Soutěže slouží také k pobavení, člověk se na ně přihlásí pro to vzrušení z boje a možnost setkat se s dalšími lidmi, kteří jsou pro věc stejně zapálení jako on. Na Zemi je sport i soutěžení všeobecně symbolem míru, souznění všech pro jednu věc a zábavu milionů," říkala přesně ty samé věci, které od ní slyšel tenkrát, když se mu pokoušela vysvětlit, že umístit se za Sarekem není hanba, ale také vítězství.

„Ovšem, taková je lidská kultura, ale můj otec a já jsme Vulkánci. Tvá starost," krátce se zarazil, protože si uvědomil, že použil osobnější tón než původně plánoval, „není logická, chápu a chápal jsem smysl otcových slov. Chtěl mě přinutit překonat omezení přicházející s mou lidskou částí, v budoucnosti se mi tato snaha osvědčila."  
„Lidskou částí… tedy tou mou," její slova zněla jako uzavření debaty, proto na ně neodpovídal a ona už nic dalšího neřekla.

V rychlém sledu prošla další dvě fotografie, kdy na jedné byl opět s loutnou, tentokrát jako vítěz regionální soutěže, a další zobrazovala jeho v absolventském hávu školy, kam chodil. Potom následovala jeho fotografie jako mladého kadeta, který právě prošel přijímacím ceremoniálem. Po jeho boku tam stála ko'mekh-il Jennet. Přišla se tehdy podívat nejen na přijímací ceremonii, ale také na ukončovací a rozloučila se s ním, když odcházel na své první lodní přidělení. Jasně si vybavoval, s jakým nadšením ho objala, přestože si to nepřál, a připomněla mu tak matku víc, než kdokoliv jiný. Nepřiznal by to nikomu ani dnes, ale byl ko'mekh-il vděčný že alespoň ona přišla.  
„Přijetí do Flotily?"  
„Ano, měla by tam být ještě jedna fotografie, jak stojím u památníku na hlavním nádvoří velitelství. Ko'mekh-il Jennet trvala na jejím pořízení."  
„Kde jsem já a Sarek?"

Nemohl by říct, že by její otázku neočekával předem, ovšem ani tak se na ni nedokázal připravit. Věděl, že bude jeho odpovědí zarmoucená. Od doby, co se opět sblížili a jejich dopisování se stalo pravidelným, se mu mnohokrát různými způsoby omluvila za absenci v jeho životě během všech těch let, které následovaly po jeho odchodu z Vulkánu. Neopustila toto palčivé téma, ani když opakovaně její omluvu přijal a ujistil ji, že se na ni nezlobí.  
„Sarek si nepřál můj vstup do Flotily. Účastí na přijímacím ceremoniálu by vyjádřil svůj souhlas, logicky se tedy nemohl přijít podívat. A ty jsi samozřejmě uposlechla jeho rozkaz a také jsi nepřiletěla," vysvětlil prostě, nebylo co víc k tomu říct. Minulost byla minulostí, nedala se změnit.

„Copak jsem jeho služka, abych poslouchala rozkazy?"

„Ne, ovšem že ne, jsi však vulkánskou manželkou. Tu cestu a životní roli sis zvolila dobrovolně a hluboce ji ctíš. Být vulkánskou ženou znamená poslouchat rozkazy svého manžela a plnit jeho přání. Dělat mu čest, pečovat o jeho jméno..."  
„Dost!" přerušila ho prudce a zabouchla album. „Víc už slyšet nechci. Můj manžel není ani na deseti fotografiích z celého rodinného alba, můj syn mu říká jménem, sotva že ho nenazývá váženým panem velvyslancem a já jsem promeškala nejdůležitější okamžik života svého dítěte, protože mi to manžel zakázal," prudkost, s jakou se slova řinula z jejích úst, byla matoucí, něco mezi zoufalým vzlykáním a potlačovaným vztekem. „Vím o vulkánské kultuře jen málo, o svém životě ještě méně, ale jedním jsem si jistá; jsem hrozná matka," pravila rezolutně, v jejích očích se přitom zaleskly slzy.

Nelogičnost jejího prohlášení byla zdrcující a zbavovala ho veškeré argumentace. Nepoznal lepší matku než byla ta jeho a neminul den, kdy by jí nebyl vděčný za péči, lidskou lásku a výchovu, kterou mu dávala po celé jeho dětství. Ano, rychle pochopil, že ani ona není dokonalá, avšak těch několik omylů, kterých se dopustila, nemohlo v žádném případě vyvážit všechny společně sdílené okamžiky.

„Jsi má matka, hluboce si tě vážím a ctím tě."

„Jak to můžeš říct?" prudce se k němu obrátila, slzy již opustily její oči a teď klouzaly po tvářích. „Která dobrá matka by dala přednost manželovi před svým dítětem? Taková malichernost, jako že Sarek nechtěl, abys byl důstojníkem Flotily, a já tě kvůli ní nepodpořila? Kdyby rodiče své děti zavrhovali jen proto, že nesplnily jejich očekávání, vesmír by byl tím nejstrašnějším místem pro život. Bezpodmínečně milovat své děti, ať budou čímkoliv, je… bylo něco, co jsem považovala za přirozené, ale asi se během padesáti let se mnou stalo něco strašného, co…" ztichla a přitiskla si dlaň na pusu, dlouhou dobu tak setrvala, pohled upřený na album, než znovu promluvila. „Chci být sama."

„Jak si přeješ," neodporoval jejímu přání, tak jako vždy, i když měl pocit, že by odcházet neměl.

Také se po pár krocích zastavil a podíval se opět na svou matku, které se k němu zatím obrátila zády a přitáhla si k sobě pokrývku ležící doposud bez většího užitku na lůžku vedle ní. Instinkt mu velel se za ní vrátit, ale přítomnost doktora McCoye v nedaleké kanceláři tomu naopak bránila. Beztak by ve skutečnosti nevěděl, co jí říct. Znal smysl pláče i jeho emocionální podtext, ale bylo příliš dávno, co ho sám pocítil, aby jí skutečně mohl rozumět a poskytnout útěchu. Daleko užitečnější bude, když prozkoumá regenerátor na planetě. Jedině navrácení vzpomínek, pokud je to možné, matce pomůže plně pochopit, jakou úlohu v jeho životě hraje, a to jediné ji skutečně utěší.

Bylo to logické. S touto myšlenkou opustil ošetřovnu a vydal se do přenosové místnosti.

°°0°°

Pocit podivného nespecifikovaného osamění ji pronásledoval už od probuzení. Vlastně ho cítila i včera, když se náhle ocitla na úplně jiném místě a v jiném čase, než na který si pamatovala. Neznámí lidé, technologie, které neznala, moderní vzhled ošetřovny a obrovská vesmírná loď, o které nikdy ani neuvažovala. V tom všem byla jediná známá tvář, ta Sarekova, intenzivně vystupující oproti ostatním, ale jen na krátkou chvíli, dokud ji blízce neoslovil. Překvapilo ji to, zmátlo a nakonec se jí z toho zatočila hlava, když se jí ten večer dotkl.

Nedokázala se pocitu jemného sevření na paži zbavit ani dnes. Stále přetrvával, jakoby vtištěný až do kosti. Ne bolestivý, o tom nemohla být ani řeč, jen dokonale zřetelný, že by ho mohla prsty obtáhnout. Několikrát to také udělala, přejela si nehty po kůži předloktí, kde předtím cítila vulkánsky horké ruce. Nedokázala si přitom přesně vybavit, jestli se jí Sarek vůbec z vlastní vůle při jejich schůzkách dotkl. Nebyl odtažitý, svou opravdu ledovou vulkánskou masku zanechával v kanceláři a skrýval ji v rukávu pro okamžiky, kdy by nebylo vhodné, pokud by si je někdo spojil dohromady, ale i tak se držel ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti jednoho kroku, když jí přidržoval dveře, vždy to dělal tak, aby se zcela jistě nestřetli, a při pomáhání ze vznášedla se nejdřív zeptal, jestli jí může pomoci, než vůbec ruku nabídl. Ovšem Sarek ze včerejšího dne se jí dotkl tak přirozeně, jako kdyby byla jeho vlastní paže a...

Bylo cosi uvnitř ní, co se zachvělo. Něco hluboko v mysli na místech, kam se propadala, když usínala. Snad vulkánská telepatie? Bylo to možné? Nikdy se s žádným telepatem vyjma Vulkánců nesetkala a jak známo, Vulkánci nedokázali číst myšlenky na dálku, potřebovali se druhé bytosti fyzicky dotknout, aby dokázali vnímat jejich mysl. To byla jedna z prvních věcí, které se děti učily už na základní škole, když se probírala specifika kultur a druhů přidružených k Federaci. Ale copak by se Sarek dokázal vetřít do její mysli bez dovolení, když se neodvážil ji ani vzít na ulici za ruku nebo políbit třeba jen na tvář? Ne, nebylo to možná, přesto měla pořád dojem, jako kdyby jeho hlas slyšela v uších, ztrácející se ve vzdáleném hukotu nejspíš motorů nebo jiných zdejších přístrojů. V některých chvílích, kdy se kolem rozhostilo ticho, se stával doslova nesnesitelným. Vtíravě jí vnucoval myšlenku vyskočit z lůžka a utíkat chodbou… někam. Za Sarekem, nejspíš.

Když už si myslela, že to nevydrží a skutečně z ošetřovny vyběhne na chodbu, přišel Spock. Její syn. Už jen ta představa jí připadala kuriózní, protože si nedokázala skutečně představit, že má dítě. Chtěla jednou mít děti, jejichž otcem by byl muž, kterého miluje. Hodlala jim dát vše, co by kdy jen potřebovaly, a starat se o ně do konce svého života, to však byly nejasné mlžné představy a přání, ke kterým vedla dlouhá cesta školou a prací. Jenže teď tu před ní její syn stál s albem fotografií v ruce a byl dokonale skutečný. A... velmi vulkánský. Snad jen o něco menší než Vulkánci, které běžně vídala na ambasádě, ale se stejnou prázdnou maskou logiky ve tváři.

Její syn Vulkánec. Znělo to nepředstavitelně podivně a známě zároveň. Prohlížela si fotografie, na kterých sice poznávala svou tvář, jen si nedokázala vybavit žádnou událost, které by se k fotce vázala. Ovšem cítila je, jejich sílu, když shlížela na malého vulkánského chlapce choulícího se v náruči obrovského sehlata nebo na dva muže s hudebními nástroji v rukách. Něha, pýcha, radost, ale také smutek a osamění. Pocit ztráty, který nechápala, dokud jí Spock nevysvětlil, v jakých podmínkách vyrůstal. Sama to ani nedokázala pochopit, její srdce se kvůli tomu svíralo bolestí. Jako matka zklamala všechna svá očekávání.

Spock odešel, ani se nesnažil ji utěšit, a ona opět osaměla s albem.

Chvíli ho nechala ležet na okraji svého lůžka a pokusila se číst něco o historii Federace, kterou promeškala, pak to však nedokázala vydržet a opět ho otevřela. První fotografie, rozkošné miminko s oušky, která přímo zvala po pohlazení. V duchu se tiše zasmála. Vypadal vlastně jako králík, malý roztomilý králíček.

V rychlém sledu obrátila několik dalších fotografií, které už viděla, a pokračovala tam, kde skončila, než si vyvolala obrázek Spocka na ceremoniálu Flotily. Pomalu se přes jeho dětství dostala k dospívání, kdy na něm mohla dokonale vidět, jak se mu emoce z tváře vytrácí a nahrazuje je poklidná vulkánská maska. Na předposlední fotografii stál Spock, pravděpodobně po ukončení studia na akademii a vedle něj stála Amandina matka, stejně hrdá a šťastná, jako když Spock na akademii nastupoval. A pak jako kdyby následovalo mnoho let trvající prázdné místo ve Spockově životě, jelikož následující fotografie byla z Enterprise, což poznala podle velké tabulky na stěně, a byl na ní Sarek, Spock a stará žena, ve které jasně poznávala sama sebe. Na počty nemusela být vůbec dobrá, rozmezí dat mezi fotografií s ukončení studia na akademii a tou z Enterprise bylo skoro třicet let. Nikdy mezi tím nebyl jediný jimi zaznamenaný okamžik, kdy by se setkali. Mohla to být jen náhoda, mohla to být vada techniky, jenže Amanda si byla jistá, že to není ani jedno z toho. Uběhla skoro tři desetiletí, než se všichni setkali tváří v tvář, a kdoví, jestli spolu během té doby mluvili. Chtěla vědět, jak k něčemu tak strašnému vůbec mohlo dojít, a jediný, kdo jí snad mohl dát odpověď, byl Sarek.

A ten tu ani nebyl. To mu tak málo záleželo na rodině, že se na ni nepřišel podívat nebo snad měl něco lepšího na práci. Nemohla si pomoct, měla kvůli jeho chování skutečnou zlost dusící ji v krku v dalším přívalu slz, které hrozily, že protrhnou hráz jejího vlastního zákazu, kdy odmítla znovu brečet. Musela Sareka vidět, jinak se té zlosti nezbaví, rozhodně ne, dokud si s ním nepromluví, a když nejde Mohamed k hoře, tak jak známo musí hora k Mohamedovi.

Zeptala se doktora McCoye, jestli může odejít. Po krátkém váhání a rozhovoru s kapitánem jí to dovolil, také jí navrhl, docela sám a iniciativně, že ji doprovodí za Sarekem, kterého nazýval 'zatraceným tvrdohlavým Vulkáncem'. Zdvořile to odmítla, nebyla malé dítě, které by se nedokázalo vyznat na lodi, a požádala o padd s mapou. Vyhověl jí a přidal instrukce, že se musí do večera vrátit, protože chce zopakovat vyšetření.

Vzala to na vědomí, beztak si nedovedla představit, kde jinde by strávila noc, než na ošetřovně. Se Sarekem v kajutě? Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli spolu vulkánské páry spí v jednom pokoji, slyšela, že tomu tak není a při Sarekově nezájmu o ni, o Spocka a o všechno, co se stalo, mohla klidně mít své místo někde v kumbále. Nebo přinejmenším v další kajutě pro hosty jako byla ta, před kterou se zastavila.

Chvíle se odhodlávala, než stiskla panel u dveří a vyčkala, co se bude dít. Netrvalo to vlastně moc dlouho, to jen jí se to tak zdálo, než se dveře otevřely a on v nich stanul. Nádech zlosti, který si držela až do této chvíle, opustil její plíce v jediném bezhlesném výdechu. Podrážděnost, zlost, smutek, osamění, zmatenost, to vše zmizelo jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku ve chvíli, kdy se zahleděla do temně hnědých očí, které k ní shlížely. Očí horkých jako její milovaná ranní káva, bez které by ani nebyla schopna vstát.

„Ashayam," promluvil jako první Sarek, „čekal jsem tě. Pojď."

Přitiskla si album na prsa jako štít a vešla kolem Sareka do pekelně horké výhně pokoje, který obýval. Celé tělo se jí okamžitě zpotilo, což také mohlo být podivným vulkánským oděvem, který na sobě měla už velmi dlouho. Přejela si prsty po těsném límci. Alespoň šátku přes hlavu se zbavila, když už ničeho jiného, a rozpustila si pevný drdol rvoucí jí vlasy skoro až k bolesti. O sundání zbytku zatím neuvažovala, v myšlenkách se k tomu prostě nedostala, až teď si uvědomila, že prostou halenku a sukni by rozhodně uvítala víc. Bylo bláznovství tahat za sebou metry hedvábí, nebo co to bylo za jemnou látku, lesknoucí se ve světle, jako kdyby byla voskovaná. Možná nakonec byla.

„Opustila jsi ošetřovnu po doktorově svolení nebo na vlastní uvážení?" přerušil Sarek její nesmyslné zabývání se oblečením.

Obrátila se k němu.

„Propustil mě," odpověděla, pocit trapnosti náhle se jí objevující v krku její slova zadusil dřív, než to stačila víc rozvést.

„To jsem rád, nechtěl bych se střetnout s rozhněvaným doktorem McCoyem, obviňujícím mě z tvého únosu," řekl a ztichl, vypadal, jako kdyby očekával nějakou reakci, která když nepřišla, pokračoval: „Jen částečně chápu, nakolik matoucí to pro tebe vše je a ani já sám nevím, jak se s nynější situací vypořádat. Existuje jen jeden pro mě známý způsob, jak ti vše pomoci pochopit, jen mi to musíš dovolit, ashayam."

Dvěma kroky byl najednou před ní, sklánějící se z výšky a svým pohledem ji přimrazující na místě. Díval se podivně horce, skoro až chtivě a zároveň vyděšeně. Tolik emocí ve vulkánských očích nikdy neviděla, ani si je nedovedla představit. Byla to spirála vtahující ji do sebe. Šepoty v uších přehlušily hučení motoru a přestaly být pouhým nejasným zvukem, teď měly tvar, barvu a hloubku Sarekových očí, jeho tváře vznášející se pár centimetrů nad ní.

„Chci tu propast mezi námi smazat," zašeptal na pokraji slyšitelnosti.

„Ne!"

Ustoupila o dva kroky dozadu. Neměla zdání, co se tu děje, ale nelíbilo se jí to. Téměř jí to vyděsilo, jen téměř, zároveň cítila své tlukoucí srdce pod hrudní kostí a dech měla rychlejší, než kdyby uběhla maraton. Ten pocit být vtahována do hnědých vulkánských očí byl něčím nesmírně povědomým, nejasná vzpomínka uložená ještě hlouběji než všechny ostatní. Cosi ji proto nabádalo vrátit se opět kupředu k Sarekovi, cosi co… zmizelo, když se Vulkánec narovnal a jeho výraz se stal dokonale klidným. Náhle na něm nebylo vůbec nic nekonečně lákavého, byl to jenom Sarek, kterého znala z několika málo jejich společných schůzek.

„Omlouvám se, Amando, ztratil jsem kontrolu a choval se proto nevhodně. Odpusť," s těmi slovy mírně sklonil hlavu. Vypadal kajícně, jak jen Vulkánec vypadat může.

Překvapeně zamrkala. Netušila, co by na to měla odpovědět, pokud vůbec něco, třeba se hodilo jen vzít jeho omluvu na vědomí mlčením. Bezradně spustila ruce, album jí sklouzlo až na břicho a trhnutí látky kolem krku jí připomnělo škrtivost šatů.

„Nic… nic se nestalo," odpověděla opatrně, pevně přitom stiskla album, než znovu promluvila. „Byl za mnou Spock, náš syn, ale vy… ty jsi nepřišel."  
„Já jsem… nepovažoval za nutné tě rozptylovat svou přítomností," řekl na to, přičemž jeho slova prostě nedávala smysl. Jak by ji mohl rozptylovat svou přítomností, vždyť když tu teď byla, cítila se sice zmateně, ale přesto kdesi hluboko v mysli také velmi pevně. Bylo to podivné, skoro jako kdyby byla rozpolcena na dvě části, které spolu nedokázaly komunikovat. Stěží by to dokázala popsat, tak se o tom rozhodla mlčet. Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli může Sarekovi něco takového říct, místo toho se soustředila na album, kvůli kterému sem vůbec přišla.

„Přinesl mi tohle," zvedla předmět, který svírala v rukách.

„Spockovo album. Tvá matka nechala vyrobit jedno pro každého z nás, přestože jsou ze zvířecí kůže, což je trochu barbarské, já jsem toto její gesto považoval za velmi vstřícné," řekl Sarek, jeho hlas přitom zněl naprosto neutrálně, že ji napadlo, jestli vůbec kdy viděl obsah alba nebo jestli mu to, co je v něm a jaká historie se k němu váže, třeba nepřijde naprosto normální.

„Je tam sto padesát fotografií a ty nejsi ani na deseti z nich. Chceš se na to podívat?" Otevřela album.

„To nebude třeba, věřím tvým slovům," ujistil ji chladně a zůstal bez pohybu nebo jakékoliv jiné reakce hledět přímo do jejích očí. Amanda si začala připadat jako blázen. Vypadal, jako kdyby mu opravdu nezáleželo na tom, kolik fotek má v albu svého vlastního syna.  
„Tobě to přijde normální?" zeptala se polohlasně.

„Nejspíš se na mých fotografiích nedělo nic zajímavého, co by si musel Spock připomínat. Co si pamatuji, obvykle jsi mne fotila v běžných situacích, jako stojícího na verandě nebo při jídle," vysvětlil to sice naprosto logicky, ale Amanda by jeho logiku nazvala přinejmenším špatnou ne-li přímo debilní.

„Copak záleží na tom, jak milovaný člověk na fotce vypadá? I kdyby tam byl s obličejem špinavým od bahna, jeho fotku si člověk nechává, protože ho má rád. Tvůj syn tvé fotografie nemá. Proč je nemá?" poklepala důrazně do alba rukou. „Vykašlal ses na něj, protože se ti nelíbila jeho služba ve Flotile, dokonce ani já se o ni nesměla zajímat. V tom albu, Sareku, chybí nejméně třicet let společného života, vzpomínek, lásky. Kde jsou? To jsi ho kvůli takové pitomosti, jako je Flotila, odkopl na tři desetiletí? Nemůžu uvěřit, že by se tak otec vůbec dokázal zachovat!"

„Amando, téma, o kterém se tu snažíš mluvit, je příliš obsáhlé, než abys ho dokázala pochopit bez znalosti všech faktů. Ano, s naším synem jsem měl řadu let spor, ale tento spor je námi oběma již považován za uzavřený a já přiznávám, tobě i jemu, že má nechuť vůči Flotile byla přehnaná. Tak jako tak, když nevíš vše, nemůžeš…" pokoušel se na její zlost a rozhořčení jít logikou, což ji ještě víc rozhněvalo.

„Já nic vědět nepotřebuji, není to podstatné. Rodič se na své dítě nesmí vykašlat, z žádného důvodu. Rodiče jsou ti poslední, kteří nám v životě zůstanou, pokud nás všichni ostatní opustí, a když se rodiče svého dítěte vzdají, jsou to špatní rodiče," do očí jí vhrkly slzy zlosti i lítosti, které si prorazily cestu skrz její řasy a začaly klouzat po tvářích.

„Není to tak jednoduché."  
„Je to tak jednoduché!" vykřikla. „Já prostě cítím, že tak to má být, ale to ty asi ani nedokážeš pochopit. Neumíš si představit, jak hrozně jsem se cítila, když jsem zjistila, jaká strašná matka se ze mě stala. Taková, co raději sedí doma a přikyvuje na všechno manželovi, než aby se pořádně starala o své dítě. Podpořila ho, když potřebuje pomoct, a postavila se za něj, pokud si myslí, že mu třeba i jeho otec ubližuje. A bůh ví, že přesně to jsem si musela myslet, když jsem tě slyšela říkat tak strašné věci, jako že Spockův úspěch je nedostatečný, protože tě nezvládl porazit. Byl skoro ještě dítě, to se má ocenit kdykoliv něčeho dosáhne, ne ponižovat. Co se to ze mě po tvém boku vlastně stalo?" rozhodila rukama zabírajíc svým gestem celou místnost. „Jsem poslušná vulkánská žena, co mlčí, dokud není tázána a nemá vlastní názor?! Podívej se na mě?" ukázala na sebe. „Co je to? Je to zlato a hedvábí? Tak je to zlato?!" zaškubala za sponu u svého krku, která tam neuvěřitelně pevně držela.  
„Ovšemže ano. Tuto brož jsem pro tebe nechal zhotovit u andorianského klenotníka z osmnáctikarátového pozemského zlata k našemu dvacátému druhému výročí," podal jí na její řečnickou otázku do poslední tečky přesné vysvětlení, jeho výraz při tom byl naplněn upřímným nepochopením jejího výbuchu hněvu a beznaděje. Nešlo jí na rozum, jak může být někdo tak neskutečně slepý.

„Proč?" vydechla rezignovaně, ani sama netušila, na co se ptá.

„Protože sis ji přála," odpověděl Sarek, vykládaje si její dotaz po svém.  
„Nepřála. Jediné, co jsem od dětství chtěla, byl umělohmotný prstýnek, věneček do vlasů a bílé bavlněné šaty, ve kterých půjdu s milovaným mužem po pláži. Místo toho mám…" chytla za sponu a strhla ji ze svých šatů s veškerou zlostnou silou, která jí v rukách ještě zůstala, „tohle. Pozlátko, nepotřebné tretky, hedvábné šaty, syna, co se na mě už nikdy neusměje a manžela, kterému nestojím ani za návštěvu v nemocnici. Z rodiny, o které jsem vždy snila, jsou jen trosky a víš, co je na tom nejhorší? Myslela jsem si, že ty jsi ten pravý. Asi jsem tím byla až tak moc zaslepená, že jsem si nechala vše, co jsem vždy chtěla, proklouznout mezi prsty."

Vrazila mu svou brož i album do ruky a vyběhla ven na chodbu, aniž by se otočila po hlase volajícím její jméno. Musela pryč, vrátit se na ošetřovnu do klidu a bezpečí tamních tlumených světel a jistoty desinfekčního ozonu. Někam co nejdále od Sareka a šepotu v její hlavě, dovádějícího ji svou intenzitou na samý pokraj bolesti hlavy.


	4. Kapitola 3

**Stručný děj:** _Jimovi dělá starosti, jak je na tom Spock a proto se rozhodne mu nabídnout svou podporu, což, k jeho velkému podivu, vede k velmi otevřenému rozhovoru. Sarek strádá ztrátou mysli a přítomnosti své ženy. Je někdo, kdo by mu mohl pomoci?_

* * *

**3. kapitola**

Opřel se unaveně do křesla ve své kajutě.

Touto dobou už měli dávno být na Rise. Snadný úkol, jen vyložit zásoby a naložit artefakty, který by jim normálně zabral šest hodin, se během jediného okamžiku královsky podělal, jak by řekl Kostra, a Enterprise musela zůstat na orbitě. Nesvaloval vinu na nikoho, zvláště ne na paní Amandu, které byla doslova středobodem dění, jen nechápal, proč hlavního kancléře Rise zajímá, jak to, že se Sarek se svou ženou ještě neubytovali v hotelu a kde teď jsou. Případně rovnou proč na Rise nejsou. Jak to vypadalo, velvyslanec prostě nemá možnost odjet ani na dovolenou bez toho, že by si ho vláda planety, kam přilétá, zapsala do čestného seznamu hostů na hostině, kterou uspořádají jen pro něj. Musel to být ve skutečnosti neuvěřitelně otravný život, když vás všude, kam jste vstoupili, čekaly natažené červené koberce.

Někdo musel Sarekovu nepřítomnost vysvětlit a kdo jiný měl dost velké postavení než kapitán Enterprise. Ještě tak samotný velvyslanec, jenže ten od nehody paní Amandy neopustil svou kajutu, což bylo tímto večerem skoro tři dny. Nepřišel do jídelny, nenechal si žádné jídlo donést, nevyhlédl ani na chodbu a samozřejmě svou ženu nenavštívil na ošetřovně.

Jak věděl od Kostry, ona se po něm několikrát ptala, i když prý příliš nevyzvídala. Doktor se zmínil, že byla neochotná mluvit o velvyslanci Sarekovi, daleko spíš se zajímala o politiku a dění padesáti let, které zapomněla.

Tato prapodivná situace mu dělala starosti, protože ani Spock svou matku za celou dobu nenavštívil kromě toho prvního dne. Možná to byl klam romantického blázna v něm, který se podílel na jeho snu stát se kapitánem, ale když šlo o paní Amandu, měl dojem, jako kdyby jak pro Sareka, tak pro Spocka byla středobodem vesmíru. Takovým malým sluncem, ne něčím neobvyklým, bez slunce přeci jen neexistuje žádný život ve vesmíru, a přesto obletovaným.

Měl by si o tom promluvit se Spockem, určitě měl, jenže mu to připadalo neuvěřitelně obtížné. Jeho přítel byl tím nejuzavřenějším člověkem, jakého znal, jen pokusit se s ním mluvit o čemkoliv osobním byl nadlidský úkol, kterého se ale Jim rozhodl zhostit s veškerou odvahou, kterou měl. Hlavně se mu k tomu naskýtala vhodná příležitost, protože Spock za ním měl přijít sem, do soukromí jeho kajuty, a podat hlášení. Vlastně si ho schválně zavolal, právě proto, aby s ním mohl být sám. Naštěstí to nebylo neobvyklé, takže Vulkánec za tím rozhodně nemohl vidět žádnou lest.

Přesně na čas, jako obvykle, se ozval signál od dveří.

Vpustil Spocka dovnitř a hned pohledem zkontroloval jeho stav. Když pracujete vedle Vulkánce dost dlouho, poznáte, jestli nepřetěžuje své síly, a nakonec se dokonce naučíte i vyznat se v jejich ne-emocích. Nebylo totiž pravdou, že by Vulkánci neměli žádný výraz, spíš musel být člověk velmi, velmi všímavý, aby nějaký postřehl. Ten Spockův byl momentálně ustaraný, zelenější odstín pod očima zase dával znát, že nejspíš od chvíle, co se jeho matce stala nehoda, nespal. Starost o něj kvůli tomu samozřejmě měl, ale strachem by to nenazval. Spock dokázal nespat i čtrnáct dní a dvojité až trojité služby pro něj nebyly ničím zvláštním, byl prostě odolnější než lidé a tak ho také Kirk bral.

„Tak prosím, Spocku. Sedněte si." Pokynul mu směrem k druhému křeslu a byl upřímně překvapen, když se Spock bez řečí skutečně posadil. Normálně by nabízené místo s největší pravděpodobností napoprvé odmítl, pak by ho možná přijal, pokud by mu ho Jim vnucoval, tohle bylo neobvyklé.

„Mohu již nyní potvrdit dvě skutečnosti. Vzpomínky mé matky jsou, s osmdesáti tří procentní pravděpodobností, uloženy v počítačovém jádru věže. Také je jisté, že samotný regenerátor lze použít i k opačnému procesu, nebo lépe řečeno neexistuje žádný technický důvod, proč by to nešlo. Je tu jistá pravděpodobnost, že samotný počítač věže bude obsahovat kontrolní procesy, které by tomu mohly zabránit, to však nemohu říct s jistotou, dokud nebude plně funkční," shrnul to Spock do stručného proslovu.

„Půjde ho zapnout?"  
„Jistě. Pan Scott odhaduje zprovoznění tamního generátoru na šest a sedm hodin, je však rozhodně přesvědčen, že to dokáže. Co mi přijde jako větší problém, je samotný počítač," podal kapitánovi přes stůl padd s údaji. „Vykazuje nízkou elektrickou činnost, která se jen na velmi krátko zvýšila, když se mé matce stala ta nehoda, a pak se vrátila na počáteční hodnoty. Popravdě jsou natolik nízké, že přístroje archeologického týmu je nemohly ani zachytit. Konzultoval jsem údaje s doktorem McCoyem a ten, dle mého velmi trefně, nazval tamní počítač pacientem v kómatu. Nejsem si jist, jestli zprovoznění generátoru probere počítač k plné činnosti."

„Kostra by řekl: najděte tlačítko na zapnutí," zavtipkoval zlehka.

Spockovo obočí vystoupalo o kousek výš.

„Spíš jsem uvažoval o dostatečně silném a vhodně nastaveném impulsu z lodních zbraní. Fungovalo by to jako neurostabilizátor, který se používá na pacienty v kómatu nebo klinické smrti, jen v podstatně větším měřítku."  
„Doktor Soro nebude nadšen ze střelby na jeho vykopávky," podotkl jen tak mimochodem.

„Stěží bude moci mou práci znepříjemnit ještě víc, než už beztak činí," odpověděl Spock.

„Zkusím s ním promluvit, ale je to Andorian, bude si stejně myslet, že ví všechno líp," mírně se ušklíbl. „Za jak dlouho si budeme moci vystřelit?"  
„Vyčkal bych, než pan Scott zprovozní generátor, pak bych úroveň energie podrobil několika testům a nakonec začal s kalibrací. Mohlo by to zabrat dalších třicet hodin, lepší odhad vám budu moci dát, až pan Scotty skončí s prací."  
„Třicet hodin je docela dost."  
„Ano, ale v tomto případě se prozatím zdá, že času je dostatek a já nechci práci uspěchat. Pokud spálíme organické jádro počítače, nejen že ztratíme matčiny vzpomínky a způsobíme, že regenerátor bude zcela nefunkční, také bychom tím zničili kulturní odkaz vymřelé civilizace. Ničí život není ohrožen, proto nevidím důvod, proč vystavovat tak vzácnou a zachovalou techniku riziku likvidace. Ač nerad, v tomto s doktorem Sorem souhlasím, život mé matky je důležitý, nicméně bohatství planety pod námi také."

„Pořád má ale vaše matka přednost," upozornil ho, nehádaje se s jeho stanoviskem.

„Jistě, kapitáne," přikývl a vstal. „Je to vše, pane?"

„Ano, ale…" také se postavil, „vím, že neoceníte, když se vás lidé zeptají, jak se cítíte, stejně tak dobře vím, nakolik jste si se svou matkou blízký, takže kdybyste si chtěl promluvit, jsem tady. To je vše."  
Nastalo ticho, během kterého na něj Spock upřeně hleděl neproniknutelnýma tmavě hnědýma očima, za kterými se mohlo dít naprosto cokoliv. Trvalo to tak dlouho, až z toho začal mít Jim podivný pocit vzadu na zátylku, skoro jako kdyby ho někdo pozoroval, a ten pocit mu klouzal po páteři dolů. Napadlo ho, že možná nakonec nebyl dobrý nápad Spockovi nabízet své rameno k vyplakání, ne snad proto, že by ho nebyl ochotný nabídnout, jen se zdálo, že tím Spocka urazil nebo naštval. Jedno z toho, akorát si nebyl jist co.

„Děkuji, kapitáne, vážím si vašeho zájmu i vaší nabídky," promluvil Spock, k Jimově velké úlevě, klidným hlasem, ve kterém nebyla ani špetka toho příznačného uraženého nebo dotčeného napětí, které ho činilo ostrým jako břitva. Naopak se zdál překvapivě jemný, jemnější, než ho doposud slyšel. Napětí se z jeho zad vytratilo do podivného měkkého zašimrání, ne nepodobného doteku sametu na kůži. Bylo to možné, nebo zněl Spock právě neuvěřitelně sexy? Sotva mu tato myšlenka proběhla hlavou, hned se ji snažil zahnat. Neměl právo tak o svém prvním důstojníkovi uvažovat, byl to jeho přítel, kolega a podřízený, nepatřičné byly i myšlenky, a také mluvil o důvěře, i když to slovo nepoužil. Právě uvažováním o čemkoliv erotickém v souvislosti se Spockem – včetně toho zatraceného sametu – bylo porušením důvěry.

„Hlavně ji neváhejte kdykoliv využít," řekl nervózně.

„Jistě, pane. Vrátím se ke svému úkolu," řekl Spock, rozloučil se kývnutím a obrátil ke dveřím.

Jim si zhluboka vydechl, na ten jeden hodně hloupý okamžik v jeho hlavě to šlo celkem dobře, i když si nejspíš jen vyléčil vlastní pocit viny z nezájmu o Spocka. Beztak se Vulkánec nejspíš nesvěří, což bylo paradoxní, když si teď uvědomil, kolik mu toho sám, bez ptaní, vyprávěl o své rodině, zatím co hráli šachy nebo jen tak popíjeli třeba nad psaním půlročních hodnocení posádky.

„Už od pěti let se připravuji na alternativu, že mě má matka nakonec nebude poznávat, ale stejně je to matoucí. Nejspíš není má duševní disciplína dostatečná," promluvil Spock, když už stál v otevřených dveřích, obrácený k němu jenom částečně. Vypadalo to jako skutečně váhavé gesto.

V první chvíli ho ta slova překvapila, ani si neuměl připustit jejich význam, ale rychle zareagoval. Jestli tu Spocka teď neudrží, nejspíš už se mu nikdy nesvěří.

„Nikdo nemůže být připravený na to, co stalo vaší matce. Je to zcela výjimečná situace."

Chvíli to vypadalo, jako kdyby se Spock nemohl rozhodnout, jestli jen znovu poděkuje nebo se vrátí do místnosti. Sledoval si několik napjatých okamžiků, než Vulkánec vstoupil zpět do místnosti a dveře se za ním opět zavřely. V ten okamžik pocítil Jim nutkavou potřebu stisknout tlačítko pod stolem a dveře zamknout, ale samozřejmě to neudělal.  
„Jistě, její situace je neobvyklá, ale přesto ne zcela neznámá. Lidé stárnou, přichází o své vzpomínky, osobnost i vlastní důstojnost," řekl Spock.

„To ano," přikývl, netuše, kam tím Spock míří.

„Můj děd z matčiny strany je již po smrti, což není tak zvláštní, dnes by mu bylo sto dvanáct celých tři roků a takového věku se i v našem století stěží který pozemšťan dožije, jenže on zemřel velmi brzo," krátce se odmlčel, ale jen do doby, než se, k Jimově velkému překvapení, posadil na krátkou a úzkou pohovku u zdi. „Nebylo mi tehdy ani sedm let, ale jeho odchod si pamatuji opravdu dobře."

Spock si položil padd na klín a ruce složil na něj, v zádech byl rovný, přestože seděl na samotném okraji pohovky. Svým postojem by se mohl zdát strnulý, ve skutečnosti, jak Kirk moc dobře věděl, byl až neuvěřitelně uvolněný. On prostě jen vždy vypadal dokonale, jako kdyby kontroloval každý sval ve svém těle a teď, v nikterak jasném světle kajuty a díky tichému, avšak otevřenému tónu hlasu budil dojem melancholického démona. Hodně zvláštní myšlenka, která se Jimovi opět jen tak mihla bez příčiny hlavou. Raději ji zahnal a soustředil se na to, co Spock říká.

„Trpěl neurodegenerativní poruchou, při které klesá vodivost neuronů v mozku. Je to jedno z dodnes nevyléčitelných onemocnění, dříve, společně s několika dalšími druhy degenerace mozku, chybně zařazováno pod jednotný název 'Alzheimerova choroba'. Nejzřetelnějším a prvním příznakem je ztráta paměti, ale onemocnění se v pokročilém stádiu týká i pohybového aparátu a končí nejčastěji selháním plic."

Mírně se zamračil. Nikoho, kdo by trpěl třeba jen stařeckou demencí, neznal, a proto si stěží dovedl takového člověka představit, znělo to ale jako opravdu hrozná smrt. On sám by raději zemřel ve službě ve Flotile nebo alespoň rychle, než strádat dlouhou nemocí. Stejně tak by vítal rychlou smrt i u svých blízkých. Bylo to milosrdnější.

„První příznaky se projevily ještě před mým narozením a nemoc u něj měla průměrně rychlý průběh. Když mi bylo pět let, byl ve středně pokročilém stádiu. Neměl v té době již naprosto žádné tušení o tom, kdo jsem nebo proč jsem vůbec u něj v pokoji, netušil ani, že si má matka vzala Vulkánce, a jeho nemoc ho zbavila masky civilizovanosti, takže se začal obávat všeho neznámého a někdy byl vůči mně i... slovně agresivní a Sareka vyloženě nesnášel. Pouze jediný člověk, kterého měl skutečně rád a vždy se po něm sháněl, byla jeho malá Amanda. Mluvil o ní bez ustání, dožadoval se její přítomnosti někdy i velmi hlasitě a neurvale, jenže když má matka za ním skutečně přišla, musela mu nejdříve vysvětlit kdo je, protože on očekával desetiletou dívku, nikoliv dospělou ženu," přesunul padd ze svého klínu na stranu snad v něčem, co bylo nervózním gestem. „Nebylo logické mu jeho chování vyčítat, mohla za něj nemoc, a já osobně ho stěží vnímal jako skutečného člena rodiny. V té době jsem za své prarodiče chápal jen ty vulkánské, protože ti se mnou udržovali stabilní a dlouhodobý kontakt, Jordan byl pouze mým ctěným předkem, ale viděl jsem, jak jeho chování citově ubíjí mou matku. Její smutek a slzy mi nebyly lhostejné, na rozdíl, ač to přiznávám s hanbou, osudu mého praotce."  
„Malé děti smrt nechápou," podotkl mírně, chtěl uchlácholit Spockovy případné výčitky svědomí.

„Ne, to vskutku nechápou, většinou, jenže já pochopil. Jednou jsem matku pozoroval skrz pootevřené dveře. Seděla u postele svého otce, držela ho za ruku, zatímco jí předčítal z Alenky v říši divů, a snažila se předstírat, že je malým zaujatým dítětem. Tehdy na mě poprvé skutečně dolehla má vulkánská krev, přinášející s sebou brzkou vyspělost, racionalitu, logiku a vysokou inteligenci, a já si uvědomil, že se možná jednou ocitnu na jejím místě a budu to já, kdo bude své vlastní matce vysvětlovat, kým jsem. Právě tato představa se pro mne, jak říkáte vy pozemšťané, stala celoživotní noční můrou."

„Spocku…" vydechl s lítostí.

Už chápal, proč Spock netráví čas na ošetřovně, nýbrž dole na planetě. Nešlo ani tak o výzkum a snahu pochopit jak to, že paní Amanda omládla, on se jí nechtěl postavit tváří v tvář a přesvědčovat ji o tom, že je její syn.

„Samozřejmě nelze extrapolovat nemoc mého děda na dnešní matčin stav, ve skutečnosti by tímto bylo případné propuknutí nemoci o několik desetiletí oddáleno, ale ta skutečnost, že nedocenitelné vzpomínky mé matky, které mnohdy obsahovaly události, co znám už pouze já, jsou možná nenávratně ztraceny, je znepokojivá," propletl prsty ve svém klíně. „Uvědomil jsem si díky tomu však jeden paradox; dříve, když má matka vyprávěla cokoliv o mém dětství a dospívání, vnímal jsem to negativně. Například když mluvila o mém sehlatovi, připadalo mi, že ve vašich a doktorových očích ztratím vážnost, zvláště když jsem viděl a vidím doktorovo nadšení z této informace."  
„Kostru nesmíte brát tak vážně, zřídka kdy cokoliv, co vám řekne, myslí třeba jen trochu ve zlém a mít domácí zvíře… Jako kluk jsem měl labradora, miloval jsem ho, a když umřel…, to mi bylo šestnáct…, týden jsem večer co večer brečel jako malá holka, i když jsem se jinak tvářil jako velký frajer. V ničích očích kvůli tomu neztratíte vážnost," ubezpečil ho s jemným úsměvem, po vážném tématu to byla příjemná změna, která Jimovi dovolila si zhluboka vydechnout.

„To jsem si posléze také uvědomil a skutečně si neberu doktorova slova příliš osobně, je jaký je a lidé se zpravidla výrazně nemění," souhlasil Spock a vstal. „Ale to nebyl důvod, proč jsem o tom začal mluvit…, Jime."

Překvapeně zamrkal. Dávno už Vulkánci nabídl, aby mu v soukromí říkal jménem, byl však velmi zdvořile odmítnut s tím, že by se to nehodilo, dokud je Spockovým velitelem. Několikrát nenápadně svou nabídku zopakoval, pokaždé se stejným výsledkem, už přestal doufat, že by mu kdy Spock řekl jménem, až do teď. A znělo to tak… příjemně, i když zvláštně. Ještě nikdy nikdo jeho jméno nevyslovil tak osobně, jako to právě udělal Spock, dokonce ani když ho vydechl v zápalu vášně.

Potřásl hlavou. To už bylo snad potřetí, kdy uvažoval o sexu, zatím co se bavil se Spockem, navíc o vážných věcech.

„Jen jsem tím chtěl vyjádřit, že právě ty patříš k lidem, u kterých vítám, když s nimi mohu sdílet soukromé momenty života."

Spock k němu přistoupil na pouhý jediný krok. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposledy měl Vulkánce tak blízko sebe, aniž by to bylo vyvoláno nutností kritické situace. Běžně Spock udržoval alespoň půl metru od každého ve svém okolí, o doteku nemohla být ani řeč, poplácání po zádech snášel s napětím v každém svalu a překročení hranice osobního prostoru vyvolávalo na jeho tváři strnulý výraz. Tentokrát však ne. Tentokrát to byl on, kdo se k Jimovi přiblížil na dosah ruky, naklonil se a z tváře mu nebyla znát jediná špetka nepohodlí.

Vzhlížel do tmavě hnědých očí, které postrádaly obvyklou chladnost podobnou zrádnému ledovému jezeru, naopak se zdály teplé jako tající čokoláda. V krku z toho měl náhle knedlík, díky kterému si připadal jako školák zvoucí dívku na maturitní ples.

„Ať už jde o mé dětské vzpomínky, nebo vážné okamžiky, jako je tento. Důvěřuji ti. Víc než to. Já…"

Zahvízdání interkomu se rozeznělo místností jako děsivý skřek. Vzdoroval bez strachu Klingonům, ale teď se vyděsil doslova k smrti. Stěží se ovládl a nedal na sobě znát, jak moc se lekl, po interkomu se však obrátil prudce a knoflík dlaní doslova zarazil do stolu, spíš než aby ho stiskl.

„Tady Kirk," víc neřekl, jeho hlas mu zněl skřípavě, tak si raději nenápadně odkašlal.

„Uhura, kapitáne, pan Scott volal z planety a sháněl se po panu Spockovi. Měl by být u vás. Je tam, pane?" otázala se Uhura z druhé strany.

„Jistě," odpověděl stručně.

Uvědomoval si Spockovu přítomnost za svými zády až nepříjemně zřetelně, skoro měl dojem, jako kdyby se mu právě skláněl přes rameno a téměř se dotýkal jeho tváře tou svou. Obrátil se přes rameno v bláhové domněnce, že tam Spock opravdu je, jenže ten se zatím přesunul na druhý konec místnosti a právě zvedal z lavice svůj padd.

„Vzkažte panu Scottovi, že už mu Spocka vracím. Kirk konec." Stisknutím tlačítka ukončil hovor.

„Vrátím se na planetu, kapitáne, a své hlášení vám podám v podobě zprávy za dvě hodiny," promluvil Spock dřív, než stačil cokoliv říct. „Omluvte mě," kývl hlavou a vyrazil z Kirkovy kajuty.

Nesnažil se ho zadržet, sotva vzal na vědomí jeho slova o hlášení, jak měl najednou roztřesené vnitřnosti. Zmateně mrkal na zavřené dveře, kterými právě Vulkánec odešel, a naprosto netušil, co tu před pár minutami vedli za rozhovor. Vypadalo to jako konverzace o Spockově strachu o matku, přitom z nějakého důvodu začínal mít dojem, jako kdyby tu spolu flirtovali. Cítil se přesně tak odkopnutý, jako když se v baru pokoušel mluvit s někým sympatickým a ten mu prostě odešel před nosem bez pořádného rozloučení.

Klesl do křesla a zamračil se.

°°0°°

Na levém nosníku vsazeném přímo do zdi bylo přesně šedesát šest vrutů, které nebyly zakryty obložením stěny. Tento údaj si za poslední tři hodiny ověřil třináctkrát a i tentokrát ho shledal zcela bezpředmětným. Nemilou pravdou bylo, že se jeho mysl začínala pomalu, avšak jistě, cyklovat. Něco takového by podle jeho ženy dovedlo k šílenství i pozemšťana, Vulkánci byli na nevyřešitelné emocionální a duševní obtíže přímo fyzicky náchylní. Rovnováha a plynulý tok myšlenek musel být zachován, pokud toho jedinec nebyl schopen dosáhnout, jeho emoce musely být bezpodmínečně dřív nebo později uvolněny. Zaplaví okolí v ponižujícím výbuchu, který sice má za výsledek opětovnou plynulost mysli, ale hana, kterou s sebou nese, je celoživotní.

Napřímil se na posteli.

Odmítal tímto směrem své myšlenky vůbec upírat. Pocit ztráty naplňující jeho nitro a Amandina tvrdá stěna čnící v jeho mysli jako nepřekonatelný obelisk nesměla být důvodem k absenci disciplíny. Věděl, že pokud svou ženu nezíská zpět a znovu nepocítí její mysl, bude se jeho duševní i fyzický stav zhoršovat, než ale dojde ke skutečně viditelným příznakům, bude to trvat dlouho, dost dlouho, aby ji opět získal. Musel, protože pokud by již nedále nechtěla být s ním, raději by snesl rychlou a přesnou ránu léčitelské mysli, která by je navždy rozdělila, než pomalé vytrácení se. Pokud všechna mentální pouta od sebe rozplete léčitel, potom se rány na duši a mysli zahojí rychleji, jelikož jejich hrany budou čisté, vše bude ukončeno a do posledního kousku odděleno. Avšak ztráta k'hat'n'dlawa pomalým odplouváním myslí v dál je jako zahnívající rána na končetině. Je zřejmé, že dříve nebo později o ni jedinec přijde, ale stále doufá v její uzdravení, zatím co v tichosti čtyř stěn sleduje pomalu se odlupující kousky masa. Kousky vlastní mysli.

Vstal.

Spánek nepřišel do teď a pravděpodobnost, že se v nejbližší době dostaví, byla velmi malá. Strávil snahou dosáhnout dostatečného duševního klidu pro usnutí všechny noci od Amandiny nehody a doposud se mu to nepodařilo. V jeho mysli byl, bez ohledu na to, co udělal, chaos, místo tepající bolesti, které mu nedovolilo usnout. Už vyzkoušel vše, co mu nabízela jeho kultura, teď by mohl zkusit něco lidského, i když pochyboval o úspěšnosti.

Opustit kajutu a jít se projít se jevilo jako první z možných alternativ. Změna prostředí by mohla jeho mysl odpoutat od obsesivního se zaobírání temnou stěnou, dělící ho od jeho ženy.

Vykročil ke své skříni, otevřel ji a zarazil se. Náhle si nebyl jist, co si na sebe má obléct, a toto uvědomění v něm vyvolalo dojem, že je jako malé dítě, které se ani nedokáže o sebe samo postarat, jenže Amanda byla každé ráno nebo kdykoliv, kdy se probudil, po jeho boku. Pokud vůbec nebyla vzhůru a sama mu oblečení nevybírala, tak alespoň z postele v polospánku zamumlala cosi jako 'to zelené s dlouhým rukávem'. Nevzal si na sebe to, co ona požadovala, i když na její rady často dával, nebyl tedy problém, že by si skutečně neuměl vybrat sám, jen to ticho, které provázelo otevření skříně, bylo nesmírně zneklidňující. Nemělo vůbec existovat, nikdy. Jeho němý hlas bolel v uších.

Sáhl do útrob sporé lodní skříně a vytáhl první háv, na kterém mu spočinula ruka. Byl dost dlouhý, takže zakryl jeho noční oděv, a také dostatečně teplý pro chladné lodní chodby a místnosti. Společně s botami nikdo nepozná, že se vulkánský velvyslanec Sarek plíží nočními chodbami jen v negližé. Kdyby tu byla jeho žena a on své myšlenky vyjevil nahlas, nepochybně by se začala smát, možná by se smála, i kdyby mlčel. Velmi dobře by věděla, nač myslí.

Chtěl se vydat rovnou ke dveřím, místo toho však zamířil ke stolku v přední místnosti, kde leželo Spockovo album a jeho zlatě vyryté písmo se matně lesklo ve světle ztlumeném na pouhých patnáct procent výkonu. Bylo už na hranici vulkánské viditelnosti, proto se i on pohyboval směrem ke stolku obezřetně. Zastavil se u něj a sklonil se pro album. Amanda ho tu ve svém hněvivém odchodu zanechala společně se svou sponou a... nasál vzduch do nosu. Někdy blízko musel být kousek manželčina oblečení, něco, co nosila na vlasech, protože to bylo cítit po šamponu. Do teď si té jasné vůně nevšiml, jeho mysl byla vždy zahlcena zrakovými a sluchovými vjemy nebo alespoň prací.

Sklonil se ještě kousek, níž až k podlaze, dokud si nemusel kleknout. Tam někdo dole, pod širokou sedačkou, nahmátl rukou měkkou látku šátku a vyprostil ho z temných míst, kde byl doposud zapadlý. Neviděl jasně jeho strukturu ani barvy, o to silnější však byla jeho vůně. Amandina vůně ulpívající na něm v plné síle. Přitiskl si ho k obličeji. Necítil jen šampon, byl to i pach náležící k celé lidské rase a tento byl ještě specificky známý. Zosobňující část jeho ženy a také přinášející vzpomínky na první společné roky, kdy ho Amanda dokázala při odchodu z domu překvapit spontánním výbuchem vášně, díky čemuž pak neměl dost času se znovu důkladně vykoupat. Když pak přišel do práce, spolupracovníci kolem něj chodili v širokých kruzích nebo se jim zachvívala chřípí, jak čichali nezvyklý lidský pach. Byla to v mnohém jiná doba než dnes, Vulkán ještě nepřijímal pozemské migranty s tak otevřenou politikou a vidět nebo třeba jen cítit člověka na půdě Vulkánské akademie věd bylo raritou. Pro někoho nepříjemnou raritou.

Vstal. Šátek putoval do rukávu a album položil na stolek, až si bude jist, že je Spock na palubě, vrátí mu ho, potom opustil kajutu.

Kam zamíří, přesně nevěděl, nebylo to ani podstatné, samotná chůze příšeřím jinak zbytečně jasnými chodbami lodi byla uklidňující. Vulkánci se vyvinuli z kočkovitých šelem, které měly období největší aktivity ráno a večer, kdy slunce tolik nepálilo, ostatně tak žila většina zvířat na Vulkánu, a proto nebylo, přes veškerou schopnost Vulkánců bránit se jasnému světlu, žádnému z nich příjemné osvětlení na lidských lodích nebo v lidských domech. Dávali přednost šeru, které jeho žena považovala za uspávající a dokonce si libovala i zimním vulkánském slunci. Velmi nelogické, někdy až nebezpečné, pokud se jí podařilo usnout na verandě a slunce se během jejího spánku přesunulo a ozářilo ji svými paprsky. Obvykle pak skončila 'rudá jako rak' a celé dny si stěžující, jak ji bolí kůže. Jeho nelogická lidská žena.

Prošel celou lodí a skončil, dokonce k vlastnímu překvapení, u jídelny. To zrovna nebylo místo, kde by se dalo meditovat. Uzavřená místnost bez oken, i když s příjemnou výzdobou na zdech, byla poněkud deprimující i pro Vulkánce. Přesto, když už tu byl a hleděl na dveře, nemohl asi dělat nic jiného, než vejít.

Myslel si, že bude uvnitř naprosto sám, neboť jak věděl, noční služba na lodi, pokud byla zakotvena na orbitě, čítala pouhých deset lidí, ale nebylo tomu tak. V zadní části zářilo nad jedním stolem jasné světlo a pod ním seděl kapitán Kirk s doktorem McCoyem. Kapitán svíral oběma rukama hrnek a upíjel z něj, zatím co doktor usilovně luštil něco na paddu, zbytečně nad ním skloněný - nejspíš se mu horšil zrak a potřeboval by léky nebo operaci, nepochopitelné bylo, proč si obojí sám nenaordinoval. Jak tam společně seděli, vypadali v jasném tichém přátelském souznění, které nehodlal Sarek rušit, bylo by to totiž velmi nezdvořilé. Plánoval se obrátit a potichu zase odejít, jenže kapitán si ho všiml, zvedl k němu pohled, načež se široce usmál a pokynul mu rukou na jedno z prázdných míst u stolu.

Zvážil, jestli se připojit. Odejít by nebylo zrovna nejzdvořilejší, i když by mohl pouze říct, že hledá tiché místo na meditaci, a pak je opustit. Na druhou stranu krátký rozhovor byl něčím, co by mu mohlo pomoci rozptýlit těžké myšlenky. Zamířil tedy k nim a stanul u místa, které mu kapitán nabízel.

„Velvyslanče, řekl bych 'dobý večer', ale na to už je dost pozdě," pozdravil ho zlehka kapitán, šeptal při tom. Vzápětí Sarekovi došlo proč, doktor McCoy se totiž nad paddem neskláněl kvůli zraku, usnul vsedě s rukou podepřenou pod bradou.

„Myslím si, že v zájmu zachování konverzačního tonu je 'dobrý večer' přijatelné," podotkl také tiše, jemu nedělalo problém mluvit potichu, naopak vítal, když lidé konečně nekřičeli, a posadil se. „Dobrý večer kapitáne."

„Huh?" probral se doktor neartikulovaným zvukem a zvedl hlavu, zmateným pohledem pak přejel celou místnost.

„A tobě můžu říct dobré ráno," podotkl s úsměvem kapitán, když zlehka poplácal probouzejícího se doktora McCoye po rameni.  
„Já nespal!" ohradil se McCoy, načež jeho pohled ulpěl na Sarekovi. „Ha! Zrovna vás moc rád vidím, už dávno… vypadáte strašně," přerušil sám sebe uprostřed věty, mžouraje na Sareka přimhouřenýma očima.

Narovnal se v zádech a pozvedl obočí. Nerad to přiznával, ale ano, třetí noc bez spánku by se mohla na jeho tváři podepsat, jen doufal, že ne natolik, aby si toho všiml kterýkoliv jiný pozemšťan vyjma jeho ženy. Nejspíš však kapitána a doktora nesmírně podcenil, když si myslel, že oni nic nepostřehnou. Ostatně bylo to logické, již čtyři celé dva roku sdíleli omezený prostor a velké množství času se Spockem, museli by být opravdu značně nevšímaví a hloupí, pokud by si nezačali všímat, že ani Vulkánci nejsou dokonalí a únava, stejně jako nedostatek jídla nebo dlouhodobý stres se podepisuje i na nich. Navíc, tito dva pozemšťané byli Spockovými přáteli, jediní dva lidé, ke kterým syn přistupoval i na veřejnosti na sebe značně otevřeně.

Proto jej nakonec ani nepřekvapilo, když se i kapitán zaměřil na jeho tvář a trochu se zamračil.

„Vážně vypadáte trochu pobledle, jako kdybyste několik dní nespal," podotkl kapitán s jistou starostí v hlase i výrazu.  
„Je tomu skutečně tak. Spánek se mi v posledních dnech vyhýbá," připustil a sepnul ruce v klíně.

Vymykalo se vulkánským zvyklostem hovořit s cizinci o věcech jako je spánek, daleko spíše měl v této situaci obrátit rozhovor jinam, zvláště když věděl, kam by až mohla jejich starost dojít, ale neudělal to. Tito dva muži, snad právě díky důvěře, kterou požívali u Spocka, vzbuzovali důvěru i v něm. Přes veškeré své lidské způsoby mu byli prostě sympatičtí a sedět tu s nimi… přinášelo to kýžené rozptýlení, kdy se temný závoj odtržení, stále visící mezi ním a Amandou, přestal zdát být tak hrozivě nepřekonatelný.

„Myslel jsem, že Vulkánci prostě dovedou jen tak… usnout," nadnesl kapitán jeden z mnoha omylů, ve kterých jiné národy setrvávaly, pokud se jednalo o Sarekův druh a kulturu.

„Usínání a spánek je komplexní proces obsahující složky vědomí i podvědomí. Jeho nahrazení jiným stavem nevědomí není vhodné a samotné navození spánku se považuje za pokročilou meditační metodu. Takové disciplíny má mysl nedosahuje, ani jsem to nikdy nepotřeboval. Doposud…" krátce se odmlčel, než pokračoval, „má žena vždy nalezla způsob jak mě uspat, když jsem výjimečně trpěl nespavostí."

„Tak za ní máte jít na ošetřovnu," podotkl doktor McCoy se zamračeným výrazem ve tváři velmi se podobajícímu rozzlobenosti.

Pohlédl na doktora. Jeho návrh, jít za Amandou, bylo tím nejvíc lákavým, co kdy v životě slyšel. Cítil, jak se mu svaly v zádech napnuly ve snaze vyskočit a rozeběhnout se za svou ženou. Nutkavá touha ho zasvědila v mysli a opět poukázala na černou stěnu čnící nad ním v celé své hrozivosti. Všechny tyto nepříjemné pocity potlačil, zasunul je hluboko do své mysli a s výdechem jejich znervózňující pozůstatky dostal ze své mysli a i těle před tím, než promluvil.

„Vězte, doktore, že nic bych si nepřál více, přesto bych nejspíš nebyl vítán," vyznal se z toho, co jeho mysl tížilo. „Když přišla o své vzpomínky, stal jsem se pro ni neznámým člověkem, ke kterému je připoutána, aniž by to sama chtěla. V době, na kterou si ona pamatuje, se náš vztah dal definovat spíše jako širší přátelství než jako milostný poměr, o skutečnosti, že by byla mou družkou a manželkou, tehdy ona ani neuvažovala. A já se obávám, že po tom, co se dozvěděla o našem životě, už se jí nebude chtít stát, protože naše manželství neodpovídá jejím představám o šťastném svazku. Sama mi to řekla."

Doktor s kapitánem si vyměnili pohledy a náhle vypadali značně nejistí. Neměl jim o ničem ze svého soukromého života vyprávět, bylo to vůči nim neohleduplné, přeci jen nebyli členy rodiny a neměli k němu žádný vztah, obtěžovat je vlastními starostmi bylo neslušné.  
„Omlouvám se," mírně pokývl hlavou, „Neměl jsem právo vás zatěžovat problémy, které se vás netýkají. Půjdu."

„Ne, počkejte!" zadržel ho Kirk, dokonce mu sevřel zápěstí.

Záchvěv upřímné starosti a soucitu, který se mu otřel o mysl, byl vlastně uklidňující, přestože trval jen několik sekund, než kapitán ruku rychle stáhl a na tváři mu přeběhlo cosi, co byl jistě omluvný výraz.

„Asi se nás to opravdu netýká, ale zajímá nás to. Kdybychom vám mohli pomoct…" nadnesl kapitán, nechávaje poslední slova vyznít do ztracena. Nebyl žádný způsob, jak by mohli Sarekovi pomoci, nicméně upustil od svého plánu odejít a opět se opřel.

„Já sám netuším, jaké kroky bych měl podniknout, těžko byste mi mohli pomoci vy," konstatoval, což zcela neúmyslně znělo jako urážka. „Jestliže se Amanda rozhodne odejít, nemám žádné právo jí v tom bránit. Navzdory úloze vulkánské ženy, kterou si zvolila, mi nepatří a nemohu ji u sebe držet. Stejně tak…" krátce se odmlčel, „ji však nechci nechat jít, ale vím, že pro dobro nás obou to budu muset udělat."  
„Neházejte hned flintu do žita," zamračil se doktor. „Podívejte, nepamatuje si padesát let, to se nedá popřít, ale pořád jí na vás záleží. Ptala se několikrát denně, jestli jste se za ní nestavil a mrzelo ji, když jsem řekl, že ne. Jste hrozný pesimista, když si myslíte, že vás chce opustit, je jenom zmatená."

„Vy tomu nerozumíte, ne zcela. Žádný cizinec nemůže plně pochopit, dokud sám nepozná. Já a má žena jsme nadosmrti spjati, svázáni poutem překračujícím hranice logiky nebo prostého práva a zákonů o manželství. Je to…" znovu se odmlčel, popsat cizinci, sebevíc sympatickému a vstřícnému, tento aspekt vulkánské kultury bylo na hranici jeho možností a snesitelnosti, jiný Vulkánec by prostě dávno odešel, ale on se alespoň snažil, „mentální svazek, telepatické pouto, které naše mysli činí neodlučitelnými. Na tom je postavené zdravé vulkánské manželství. Někteří své pouto vnímají méně než jiní, ale je tam téměř vždy. Já cítím, jak se ode mne Amanda odvrátila, a i když náš svazek stále trvá, ona ho nechápe, nevnímá a odmítá. Pokud to bude pokračovat nadále, může to mentálně i fyzicky zranit nás oba. Nejsem pesimista, jsem realista."

„Chcete říct, že jste vážně neustále v její hlavě?" zeptal se McCoy velmi nevěřícně.

„Nedá se to popsat tak jednoduše, ale ano, vnímám její stálou přítomnost stejně, jako ona vnímá tu mou."  
„Jak potom můžete říct, že vás nechce? Být pořád v mojí hlavě, to bych dovolil jen člověku, kterého bych miloval a důvěřoval mu. Ono vám to dovolila, to něco znamená bez ohledu na ztrátu paměti," řekl kapitán naléhavě, zdálo se, že svým slovům skutečně věří.

„Jistě, ale v době, ve které nyní vnitřně žije, neměla ani tušení o hloubce svazků, které Vulkánci uzavírají. Musel bych jí vše znovu vysvětlit, ukázat, co jí mohu nabídnout a přesvědčit ji o své náklonnosti."

„Tak to prostě udělejte!" vyzval ho kapitán a rozhodil rukama v trochu teatrálním gestu.

Mírně svraštil obočí. Přesvědčit Amandu o výhodách svazku s ním bylo rozhodně logické, a přesto ho to doposud nenapadlo. Ve skutečnosti si právě uvědomil, že se v jeho mysli za šedesát tři hodin neutvořila jediná logická dedukce, pomocí které by nastalou situaci řešil, bylo to vždy jen opakované se zaobírání skutečností, že jeho žena je mu vzdálená. Bylo to nesmírně matoucí, přijít o svou logiku, ba přímo o racionální uvažování, zatím co byl vše kolem sebe schopný plně vnímat. Možná že právě takto se cítili pozemšťané postavení před pro ně neřešitelný problém, který by však každý Vulkánec dokázal zvládnout pomocí logiky a intelektu. Ztracený.

„Máte pravdu, to se jeví jako velmi logické řešení, jenže jak bych to měl udělat?" zeptal se, pokud mu poradili, byť neúmyslně, jednou, existovala možnost, že budou znát i další řešení. „V těchto velmi omezených podmínkách stěží nasimuluji situace, které nás svedly dohromady."  
„Pozváním na večeři se nedá nikdy nic zkazit," pokrčil kapitán mírně rameny.

„Rozumím."  
Pozvat Amandu na večeři? Bylo to tři celé pět roků, co spolu se svou ženou jedli mimo dům a nejednalo se o společenskou akci, které se museli bezpodmínečně účastnit, protože tak velely zvyklosti. A ani tenkrát nešlo o předem připravenou akci, nýbrž o nutnost, neboť jejich spoj měl dva dny zpoždění a bylo tedy třeba se ubytovat na základně, kde se právě nalézali. Amanda byla tehdy uchvácena krásnou tamní mlhoviny a bezpodmínečně trvala na návštěvě restaurace, ze které byl na plynný vesmírný objekt nejlepší výhled. I on shledával to místo fascinujícím a mělo pro něj mnoho estetických nuancí, ale podobné trávení volného času nebylo u nich dvou obvyklé. Ve skutečnosti právě plánovaná návštěva Risy by byla jedním z mála společných okamžiků kdekoliv na veřejnosti, tedy něco, co by pozemšťan mohl nazvat romantickou schůzkou.

Aby byl k sobě upřímný, nevěděl, jak vytvořit to správné prostředí, které by Amanda shledala romantickým a příjemným. Věděl, co má jeho žena ráda, ve skutečnosti by například jídlo dokázal vyjmenovat zpaměti včetně receptů, ale do praxe to nikdy neuvedl a to ani v počátcích jejich vztahu. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by to mohl být později hendikep.

„Víte, jak ji pozvat na večeři, že?" otázal se doktor opatrně, nejspíš Sarek mlčel dost dlouho, aby ho to vyprovokovalo k dotazu.

„Jistě, připouštím však, že detaily takové schůzky si nejsem jist," odpověděl s veškerou důstojností, se kterou to dokázal.

„Počkat, copak vy jste nechodili s ženou na rande… romantické schůzky, než jste se vzali?" povytáhl doktor obočí skoro se stejnou precizností a výmluvností, s jakou to zvládal Spock.

„Ale ano, chodili, neboť jsem respektoval její kulturní zvyklosti a chápal jsem, že pouhá má žádost o sňatek by se u ní setkala s nepochopením a pravděpodobným okamžitým odmítnutím. V té době jsem byl na Zemi pátým rokem a o lidské kultuře jsem již něco věděl, ale to Amanda byla ta, která organizovala naše schůzky. Brzy se totiž ukázalo, že lidé mají jinou představu o mentálně uspokojivém společně stráveném odpoledni," opřel si zápěstí o hranu stolu a propletl prsty, trochu víc se k oběma důstojníkům naklonil. „Já bral Amandu do opery, do galerie nebo na prohlídku jiné umělecké činnosti, případně po světových památkách a muzeích. Neznal jsem nic jiného a přišlo mi přirozené vybírat ke schůzkám právě místa intelektuálního rozvoje, to až Amandina spolubydlící, které mě obvinila z toho, že jsem snob chlubící se svým majetkem, mne navedla na myšlenku, že by možná má žena chtěla dělat něco jiného. Když jsem se na to zeptal přímo Amandy, vysvětlila mi, že lidé dělí volný čas na kulturní a zábavný a že všech mé plány spadají do kulturního, které je náročnější. Také jsem vyrozuměl, že investovala značné množství času, úsilí a financí do svého vzhledu a chování, aby mi, jak sama řekla, nedělala na veřejnosti ostudu. Proto jsem jí navrhl, aby to byla ona, kdo vybírá místo pořádání a program schůzek, což byl nejspíš důvod, proč se o našem vztahu začalo veřejně diskutovat. Pokud jsem si já vzal s sebou společnici, chápalo se to tak, že to považuji za vhodné, protože jsem se téměř vždy setkal s některým z diplomatických kolegů, ovšem když jsem se začal po Amandině boku objevovat v jazzových klubech, zábavních parcích nebo v rychlých občerstveních, vzbudilo to pozornost nejednoho novinářského oka. Amanda však byla s takovým programem spokojená, takže jsem přehlížel zájem veřejnosti, stejně jako skutečnost, že pojem 'zábavné rande', kterým naše schůzky označovala, je mi do teď nepochopitelný. Ukázala mi mnoho věcí z lidské kultury, které bych bez ní nepoznal, připouštím, že bylo také množství okamžiků, kdy jsem se bavil a skutečnost, že to Amandu těšilo, byla také důležitá, ale pořád nechápu, proč lidé na romantické schůzky chodí."

„To je prosté, chtějí se pobavit, zasmát, vzájemně se poznat a zamilovat. Není na tom nic zvláštního," pokrčil kapitán Kirk rameny.

„Skutečně?" pozvedl obočí. „Mně přijde velmi zvláštní vzít potencionálně značně intimní okamžiky a umístit je na veřejnost pod dohled někdy i mnoha desítek očí a tím jejich intimitu zcela zničit. Je to nelogické počínání, stejně jako mnoho dalších aspektů vaší kultury. Já ho ale plně respektuji, jen si nejsem jist, zdali bych vůbec dokázal zorganizovat schůzku, která by Amandě přišla romantická."

Doktor McCoy se náhle zeširoka usmál. Jeho úsměv byl natolik zvláštní, že donutil Sareka povytáhnout obočí až k ofině. Byl si jist, že jeho žena by ho nazvala strašidelně poťouchlým a nevěstícím nic dobrého.  
„S tím bychom vám mohli pomoct," hlas se mu smíchy chvěl, když to říkal. „Neznám nikoho lepšího, kdo by vám mohl říct, jak vypadá pořádné rande, než tady Jima," poplácal kapitána po svém boku po rameni, poťouchlý úsměv se mu při tom po tváři ještě rozšířil, „a já to zatím budu natáčet na holokameru."

„On jen žertuje, velvyslanče," snažil se to kapitán hned zachránit.

„Oh, vůbec ne!" zakroutil doktor hlavou. „Ve skutečnosti to myslím smrtelně vážně. Jestli někdo ví, jak okouzlit všechny ženy v dosahu půl kilometru, je to kapitán Kirk."  
„Ach to… nemyslím si… dobrá, možná jsem pár ženám byl už sympatický, ale to ze mě nedělá experta na romantické schůzky, Kostro!" bránil se kapitán, načež se obrátil k němu. „Nechci vám radit, vy sám víte, co má vaše žena ráda nebo co by ráda dělala. Nemám právo mluvit vám do vašeho vztahu."  
„Popravdě, kapitáne, bych možná nějakou konstruktivní radu uvítal," odvětil a donutil svými slovy oba zmlknout. Bylo zřejmé, že to doktor nejspíš myslel spíše jako vtip, nicméně Sarek dospěl k názoru, že by mu skutečně mohli pomoci. Byli oba pozemšťané, kteří by mohli spíše vědět co je vhodné podle měřítek lidské kultury.

„Myslel jste to vážně nebo to byl vtip?" zeptal se po chvíli ticha kapitán.

„Myslel jsem to vážně," ubezpečil ho. „Jste lidé, znáte lidské ženy jistě daleko více než já. Máte pravdu v tom, že já znám Amandu, zároveň ale očekávám, že ona zná mě a… jistá schopnost souznění, kterou jsme měli dříve, se mezi námi vytratila. Je to jako dělat vše od samotného počátku, tehdy jsem se dopouštěl mnoha chyb, které náš vztah komplikovaly, tentokrát se jim chci vyhnout. Vkládám do vás důvěru, že byste mi mohli poradit, jak se jim vyhnout."

„Nejsem si jist, jestli mám vůbec právo vám radit," řekl kapitán.

„Proč ne?" otázal se s mírně pozvedlým obočím, „Protože jsem Vulkánec nebo protože jsem velvyslanec? Ani jedno z toho nepovažuji v případě vás dvou za omezující, jste přátelé mého syna, ti nejbližší, tím jste také přátelé mé rodiny. Požádat vás o radu a pomoc, pokud ji potřebuji, je logické."  
„Ne, nic z toho, spíš jsem myslel…, hmm, je to trochu zvláštní radit někomu, kdo byl už padesát let ženatý, zvláště když by se ty rady měly týkat jeho ženy."

„Což Jim zmiňuje z jednoho důležitého důvodu; oba jsme v oboru vztahů naprostí ztroskotanci. Já," pozvedl doktor svůj hrnek s kávou, „jsem rozvedený a plně na sebe za to beru veškerou odpovědnost, a on," kývl hlavou ke kapitánovi, „ještě neměl žádný druh vztahu trvající déle jak půl roku, pokud nepočítám sebe a Spocka. A to nepočítám, jak jsem řekl, já jsem ztroskotanec a Spock je ten třetí komik, co se pořád tváří vážně."

„Tím chce doktor říct, že uděláme, co bude v našich silách," uzavřel to za doktora kapitán Kirk.

„V tom případě je načase, abyste mi začali říkat jménem, myslím že 'vážený velvyslanec' není pro naší budoucí konverzaci nejvhodnější oslovení," navrhl jim upřímně přátelsky.

Oba důstojníci se potěšeně usmáli.


	5. Kapitola 4

**Stručný dej:** _Amanda je konečně propuštěna z ošetřovny a s přetrvávajícím obavou a zmatením se ubytovává ve své nové kajutě. Nejspíš by byla ještě zmatenější, kdyby předem tušila, že jen vedle přes stěnu je Sarek a má velice promyšlený plán týkající se právě jí._

* * *

**4. kapitola**

Pan Scott opravil generátor a spustil ho, což mělo přesně ten výsledek, který Spock očekával. Energie sice proudila do celého komplexu věží, takže byla většina tamní techniky funkční nebo alespoň z části funkční, ale samotné organické jádro počítače bylo stále v kómatu. Nicméně i přesto bylo fascinující sledovat údaje, podle kterých se organické sítě samy regenerovaly, doslova jako kdyby věže byly živým organismem. Podle jeho propočtů mohlo dojít k jejich regeneraci až k osmdesáti třem procentům funkčnosti. Bylo to opravdu jako tělo, které se uzdravuje bez pomoci techniky. Orgány obnovovaly svou funkčnosti, ale zjizvená tkáň je bude v budoucnosti omezovat. Napadlo ho, že kdyby byli schopni vytvořit dostatečně velký a silný regenerátor tkání, mohl by dokonce uvést do provozu veškerou techniku minimálně na devadesát pět procent, jenže naneštěstí takovou technologií nedisponovali a za použití ručních regenerátorů z ošetřovny by trvala oprava devět celých sedm roků, i kdyby byly použity všechny, a to nepřetržitě za opakované výměny energetických zdrojů po jednom celém třech letech provozu.

Zprovoznění generátoru mělo, kromě zjevných pozitiv, také jedno soukromé. Nemusel se již stýkat s doktorem Sorem a snášet jeho neustálou přítomnost za svými zády. Mohl se přesunout na loď a zanechat pozemní měření členům vědeckého a technického oddělení. Nerad to přiznával, ale Soro mu opravdu začal jít poněkud na nervy, jak by řekli pozemšťané. Jeho základní myšlenku shledával logickou, být opatrný a snažit se nepoškodit unikátní techniku na povrchu planety bylo správné, pokud nebyl ničí život ohrožen, ale způsob, jakým Andorian tuto logiku prosazoval, byl nepříjemný. Jeho neustálé otázky a zásahy do výzkumu mohy způsobit katastrofu daleko spíše, než samotná snaha zprovoznit regenerátor, který ovlivnil Spockovu matku. Nakonec mu to také řekl a vysloužil si za to značné množství poměrně neurvalých výrazů, které nebude do hlášení zapisovat zrovna rád.

„Nechcete si dát pár hodin pauzu, Spocku?" zeptal se kapitán přímo za jeho zády a jeho ruka mu spočinula na rameni.

Fyzicky byl ten dotek chladný, ale mentálně hřál. Sevřel silněji skener, nad kterým se skláněl, a aniž by ho pustil, se narovnal. Kapitánova ruka na jeho rameni zůstala. Neměl by se tomu poddávat, ale udělal to, nechal všechny ty emoce tryskající z pozemšťana, aby mu pohladily mysl. Hluboký nádech a hluboký výdech, jen tak krátce to dovolil, než svou mysl opět obrnil nedobytnou hradbou.  
„Nepotřebuji odpočinek, kapitáne."

„Já vím, že ne, ale McCoy se rozhodl propustit vaši matku z ošetřovny a někdo by jí měl ukázat její kajutu a třeba i loď, pokud bude chtít. Kdo se na to hodí líp než vy?" pousmál se kapitán přesně tím úsměvem, kterým se Spock ve svých myšlenkách často zaobíral.

„Snad by se našel někdo vhodnější, například vy nebo sám doktor McCoy, kdo by se o ni mohl postarat," navrhl opatrně.

Nebyl si stále jist, jak se má v přítomnosti své matky chovat. Byla stále tou, kterou znal, cítil kdesi uvnitř v sobě její nezměněnou přítomnost, to jen když za ní přišel a spatřil její mladistvou tvář a slyšel, že k němu promlouvá jak k cizinci, mu připomínalo, že ztratila všechny společné vzpomínky. Neměl zájem si tuto skutečnost připomínat, proto bylo logičtější se plně věnovat práci.

„Jistě, mohl bych ji provést já nebo kdokoliv z posádky, ale jsem si jistý, že vás by viděla raději," odpověděl kapitán, sice jemně, nicméně nekompromisně. Byl zjevně odhodlán ho přesvědčit ke spolupráci za každou cenu.

Mírně tedy přikývl na souhlas.

„V tom případě, pokud mám vaše svolení odejít z můstku, půjdu za svou matkou a ubytuji ji," souhlasil, neboť se nechtěl s kapitánem Kirkem dohadovat uprostřed můstku. Zdejší akustika byla skutečně vynikající, mohli jste říct dvě slova na jednom konci můstku a kdokoliv na jeho druhém konci vás dokonale slyšel.

„Jen jděte, Spocku." Kývl hlavou ke dveřím.

Opustil můstek a turbovýtahem sjel k patru s ošetřovnou. Tentokrát už na ošetřovnu zamířil o poznání jistěji, už věděl, co ho za zavřenými dveřmi čeká. Nebo si to alespoň myslel, když vstupoval z menší přední místnosti na samotné lůžkové oddělení. Jeho domněnka nebyla úplně správná, obočí mu v mírném překvapení vystoupalo nahoru ve chvíli, kdy spatřil svou matku ve velmi živém a přátelském rozhovoru se sestrou Chapelovou. Na tom by ve skutečnosti nic tak zajímavého nebylo, ale matka vypadala jinak, než ji viděl naposledy, tedy pominul-li fakt, že je mladá. Její oblečení se naprosto změnilo, vulkánský oděv hodný manželky váženého velvyslance vyměnila za krátkou sukni a lehkou halenku. Díky tomu už ani trochu nepřipomínala Spockovu matku, daleko spíše vypadala jako obyčejná pozemská žena.

„Spocku!" zvolala opravdu nadšeně, jakmile ho spatřila, okamžitě sklouzla z vyšetřovacího lůžka, kde seděla, a vykročila k němu. „Jsem ráda, že jsi za mnou zase přišel."

„Madam…"

„Amando," skočila mu do řeči. „Říkej mi prostě jen 'Amando'. Uvažovala jsem o tom, myslím že 'mami' se úplně nehodí, i když jsem tvou matkou, tak si to nepamatuji a... myslím si, že 'Amando' by mohlo vyhovovat nám oběma."

„Jak si přeješ," kývl hlavou na souhlas.

Amando bylo rozhodně lepší, než jakékoliv jiné oslovení včetně 'matko', protože věděl, že tímto osobním slovem by ji jistě uvedl do rozpaků a to nechtěl. I když nebylo vyslovení jejího jména tak vnitřně emocionálně uspokojivé, jako ji nazývat svou matkou, spokojil se s tím. Cítil díky tomu, že je jí blíž i ve faktickém světě, nejen v tom mentálním, kterého ona si nebyla vědoma.

„Jestli jsi tu pro své album, tak já už ho nemám," sevřela okraj svého rukávu v dobře známém rozpačitém gestu. „Nechala jsem ho u velvyslance Sareka v kajutě a doufala jsem, že ti ho předá, ale jelikož jsi tu, zřejmě nepředal."  
„Od chvíle, co tě přivezli na ošetřovnu, jsem s otcem nehovořil ani jsem ho neviděl, byl jsem po většinu času na planetě. Logicky mi tedy mé album nemohl předat, ale to nevadí, dojdu si pro něj. Nemusíš mít starost," ujistil ji lehce. „Nepřišel jsem kvůli němu, chtěl jsem tě jen doprovodit do tvé kajuty, případně pak i ukázat loď, pokud si to budeš přát."

„Nemluvil jsi se svým otcem tři dny… jak to?" odbočila od tématu prohlídky lodi úplně někam jinak.

Nechápavě pozvedl obočí.  
„Nebyl k rozhovoru důvod. Tvůj stav se nezměnil a já neměl žádné relevantní informace o svém postupu ve výzkumu, které bych mu musel nutně sdělit. Předpokládám, že ani on mi nechtěl nic říct. V takové situaci by byl rozhovor jen nelogickým plýtváním času," objasnil jí zřejmé důvody, proč se Sarekem nemluvil. „Teď chceš nejdříve vidět loď nebo svou kajutu?"

„Vidět svou kajutu," odpověděla mu o poznání méně vesele, než mluvila předtím. „Jen se rozloučím s Chris."

Mírně přikývl a pak už jen sledoval, jak se matka loučí se sestrou Chapelovou. Vypadalo to, že ty dvě našly mnoho společného, protože se k sobě chovaly velmi přátelsky. Ničeho takového si předtím nevšiml, i když bylo pravdou, že matka měla schopnost spřátelit se skoro s každým. Velké výhoda, pokud jste manželkou velvyslance.

O chvíli později se k němu vrátila a mlčky se vydali k její kajutě. Velmi brzo mu bylo zřejmé, že i přes jejich mlčení má matka něco na srdci. Její tvář mohla omládnout, ale způsob, jak se na něj dívala, byl dobře známý a předcházející nějaké otázce. Nechala si ji prozatím pro sebe a on také mlčel, ač byl opravdu zvědavý, co chce říct.

„Tady je kajuta, kde bydlí Sarek," konstatovala, když byli téměř u jejích dveří, a zastavila se u apartmá, kde pravděpodobně v tuto chvíli otec skutečně byl.

Vrátil se dva kroky k ní a stanul po jejím boku.

„Jistě. Přeješ si ho jít navštívit?" zeptal se připraven sám zazvonit, kdyby se tak rozhodla.

Skoro dvacet vteřin to vypadalo, že ho snad ani neslyšela. Velmi upřeně sledovala zavřené dveře kajuty, jako kdyby se snažila prohlédnout skrz ně na druhou stranu, potom pomalu zakroutila hlavou a vzhlédla ke Spockovi.

„Ne, jen mě překvapuje, že budu tak blízko," odpověděla.

Trochu pozvedl obočí.

„Na této lodí není velké množství kajut pro hosty. Dohromady třicet, na každé straně patnáct v blocích po třech. Od kajut posádky jsou odděleny z každé strany hlavními nosníky talířové sekce a od sebe navzájem, podle bloků, pak nosníky typu tři. Umístěny jsou ideálně tak, aby v případě útoku nebyly v hlavní linii palby a zároveň dostatečně vzdálené od lodních gondol. Chvění přenášené přes kostru lodi od motorů může některé hosty rušit. Enterprise se přes své omezené možnosti snaží hostům nabídnout co největší pohodlí," objasnil trpělivě, nemohla znát rozmístění místností lodi. „Toto je přední blok na pravoboku, jsou to tři kajuty pro vysoce postavené hosty, jako jsi ty a Sarek. Stejné tři kajuty jsou také na druhé straně lodi, ale tam bys to měla daleko na ošetřovnu, kde se musíš hlásit na pravidelné kontroly, proto tě nejspíš kapitán Kirk ubytoval zde," pokynul k vedlejším dveřím. „Jestli chceš být ubytována jinde, tak se o to mohu postarat," navrhl nakonec.

Zakroutila hlavou.

„Ne, to je dobré. Zůstanu tady," rozhodla se téměř bez váhání a sama vyrazila ke dveřím.

Předešel ji, otevřel dveře a nechal ji vstoupit, pak mlčky vešel za ní. Interiér dobře znal, přiměřeně luxusní k možnostem této lodi. Většina hostů ho shledávala uspokojivým, až na některé menší výjimky, mezi které však matka nepatřila předtím ani teď.

„Vypadá úplně stejně jako ta vedlejší," konstatovala matka po krátké prohlídce.

„Nebyl důvod každou zařizovat jinak. Toto vybavení odpovídá federačním normám upravujícím bezpečnost pro humanoidy a také je kulturně neutrální. Pokud je třeba kajutu upravit pro zvláštního hosta, je k tomu využito replikátoru nebo lodních zásob. Chtěla bys tu mít něco speciálního?"  
„Ani ne, to byl jen takový postřeh," řekla, načež se na delší dobu odmlčela.

Během toho času se přesunula k pohovce, nad kterou stanula, a v její tváři se opět objevil ten výraz věstící, že se brzy na něco zeptá. Mírně tázavě pozvedl obočí, jak ji vyzýval, aby promluvila.

„Nevadí ti, že budu v jiné kajutě než tvůj otec?" otázala se velmi podivně.

Ten dotaz ho trochu zarazil.

„Nevidím důvod, proč by mělo," odvětil. „Já tvou situaci chápu. Sarek je pro tebe momentálně ne příliš známým mužem a bylo by ti jistě nepříjemné muset s ním sdílet malý prostor. Tvé přání mít vlastní kajutu je logické."

„Ano… určitě, ale děti nemají rádi, když se jejich rodiče nepohodnou a odejdou od sebe," podotkla.

Zarazil se. Doposud byl plně zaměstnán výzkumem, v jehož úspěch s každou hodinou věřil víc a víc, takže zatím neuvažoval o budoucnosti, ve které by matka zůstala mladá, a její vzpomínky byly navždy ztraceny. Mohlo by se opravdu stát, že si zvolí jinou životní cestu, otce opustí a stane se tím, čím vždy toužila; učitelkou na základní škole někde na Zemi. Potom by ji nejspíš už nikdy neviděl, přeci jen on byl stejně neznámým člověkem jako Sarek, proč by se s ním tedy stýkala? Taková úvaha byla znepokojující a nelogická, prozatím se nic takového nestalo a uvažovat o tom nyní bylo emocionální. A i kdyby se rodiče rozhodli ukončit svůj svazek, bez ohledu na okolnosti, on rozhodně nebyl tím, kdo by mohl jejich rozhodnutí zpochybňovat. Pokud se to stane, bude to muset přijmout stejně jako vše ostatní, co přichází a nelze to změnit.

„Matko…," oslovil ji a vykročil jejím směrem, pak se zarazil a raději se stáhl, ruce při tom sepnul za zády, „Amando, realita je taková, jaká je, a já ji plně přijímám. Budu respektovat rozhodnutí tebe i otce, které vyvodíte z důsledků tvého stavu. Jedině to je logické."

„Neměl bys to brát tak lehce, jako kdyby to bylo normální," řekla hlasem, který mu zněl trochu úzkostně, a strnule klesla na pohovku.  
„Není to normální. Nevím, že byste vy dva od sebe byli odloučeni na delší dobu, než kterou vyžadovaly nezměnitelné okolnosti. Nejdelší časový úsek, po který jste spolu nebyli," pomalu přešel k pohovce a posadil se vedle své matky, „nastal v době, kdy mi bylo pět let celých šest roků. Otec byl odvolán na diplomatickou misi, kdy byl předpoklad jeho nejméně šestiměsíční absence. Já byl ještě poměrně malý a okolnosti jeho úkolu byly prý nebezpečné, alespoň tak jste mi to vysvětlili, pochopitelně podrobnosti neznám, spadají pod diplomatické tajemství. Tehdy nebyl doma osm měsíců a dvacet šest standardních dní. Nesmírně jsi ho postrádala."

„Postrádám ho i teď! Nevím jak to…" udělala neurčité gesto, načež pevně sevřela v rukou okraj své sukně. „Nevím jak to vysvětlit, ale i když si nepamatuji na Sareka ani na tebe a na život, který jsem s vámi strávila, já stejně cítím pouto mezi námi."

Nemohl říct nic jiného, než že to cítí stejně. Oba by se mohli změnit k nepoznání a stále by v hloubi svých myslí zůstali matkou a synem.

„To je kash-lara skann," řekl měkce, dovolil si pro tentokrát nechat do svého hlasu a výrazu proniknout alespoň špetku hřejivé náklonnosti, kterou ke své matce choval.  
„Co?"

„Kash-lara skann, znamená to něco jako rodinný myšlenkový soulad," sepnul ruce na klíně. „Je to stav, kdy mysli členů úzkého rodinného kruhu vzájemně souzní v trvalém poutu."  
„Myslíš… telepatii?" zeptala se opatrně, zřejmě poučena v tom, že Vulkánci o telepatii obvykle s cizinci nemluví, zvláště pokud se to týká také rodiny nebo partnerství.

„Ano, je to založeno na naší telepatii," přitakal mírně.

„Já ale telepat nejsem," namítla celkem logicky.

Mírně zakroutil hlavou.

„Na tom nezáleží, já telepat jsem a ty jsi má matka. Spojení mezi matkou a plodem se tvoří ještě před narozením dítěte, zvláště ve fázi bouřlivého rozvoje telepatických částí našeho mozku. A pak se posiluje v útlém dětství, kdy je fyzický kontakt mezi rodičem a dítětem nejintenzivnější. Ty jsi a vždy budeš mou matkou bez ohledu na okolnosti nebo vzdálenost, která by nás dělila," řekl, pevně přesvědčen o tom, co mu z úst vychází.*** Vulkánci neznali žádný způsob, jak z vnějšku přetrhnout pouto mezi matkou a dítětem, vyjma smrti jednoho z nich. Tím se lišilo od spojení vázajícího mysli manželů, pokud se matka chtěla vzdát svazku se svým dítětem nebo naopak, musel to být vždy jeden z nich, který svým intenzivním odmítáním takové pouto oslabil a nechal rozplynout, u manželů tak mohl učinit léčitel. Ale jeho matka nic takového neudělala, ani se tomu vzdáleně neblížila, to, co cítil v její blízkosti, bylo stejně intenzivní jako kdykoliv předtím. A teď, když na něj hleděla a pomalu si začala uvědomovat, se naopak vše mezi nimi zdálo být ještě harmoničtější.

„Já a ty…?" udělala neurčité gesto.

Kývl.

„Takže nejsem strašná matka, která všechno pokazila?"

„Ne, matko."

Její objetí bylo náhlé a dobře známé. Jeho dětství bylo naplněno situacemi, kdy ho k sobě matka pevně přivinula v ten nejméně vhodný okamžik, a to bez ohledu na vulkánské tradice nebo jeho vlastní protesty. Pravda, ty protesty nebyla upřímná snaha se jejího sevření zbavit, protože mu bylo skutečně duševně nebo fyzicky nepříjemné, byla to vždy jen obava o to, jaký bude budit dojem před ostatními. Ovšem tady a teď nikdo nebyl. Uvolnil se a nechal svou matku, ať ho dál objímá. Teple a jemně, až se to zdálo být uspávající. Vyvolávalo to vzpomínky na dětství, to nejútlejší, kdy ho držela na klíně a četla mu nesmyslné pozemské pohádky ze staré otrhané knihy.

„Možná jsem Sarekovi křivdila," řekla, když se trochu odtáhla, ale rukama dál spočívala kolem Spockových zad. Její oči byly naplněné tím něžným leskem, s jakým na něj shlížela ze své nevelké výšky, když on sám jí byl jen po kolena, a který se objevoval se železnou pravidelností i po zbytek jeho života. Mohla zapomenout na vše, ale stále byla sama sebou.

„Třeba nakonec naše manželství není v troskách."  
Překvapeně zamrkal. Nikdy ve svém životě si ani vzdáleně nemyslel, že by manželství jeho rodičů mělo skutečně vážné problémy, natožpak aby se blížilo rozpadu. Rozpory byly mezi ním a Sarekem, ty se matky ani jejího vztahu s otcem nijak netýkaly.

„Jak tě něco takového napadlo, matko?" zeptal se udiveně.

„Ani za mnou nepřišel na ošetřovnu a s tebou se třicet let nestýkal. To není chování dobrého manžela a otce."  
„Mýlíš se," trochu se odtáhl, její ruce mu sklouzly z ramenou, „Sarek je Vulkánec. Kdybys měla své vzpomínky, chápala bys, jak uvažujeme. Jeho absence na ošetřovně nebyl nezájem o tebe, pouze jednal logicky. Věděl, že jsi v dobrých rukách a jeho přítomnost by ničemu nepomohla, jedině by na ošetřovně překážel. Já také nepřišel, ze stejného důvodu, a mou nepřítomnosti si tak negativně nevykládáš," dodal, aby tuto skutečnost zdůraznil.

„Jenže ty pro mě alespoň něco děláš, i když nechápu, oč se snažíš, když se věnuješ výzkumu toho stroje. On neudělal nic," sklonila hlavu ke svým rukám sepnutým v klíně. „Kvůli tvému jedinému životnímu rozhodnutí je v našem rodinném albu obrovské prázdné místo, které já cítím i v srdci."

„Víš toho příliš málo a dělat tak rezolutní soudy je nelogické," upozornil ji pevně, ač měkce. „Sarek je muž pevných zásad a názorů a také složitá a dominantní osobnost, já jsem mu naneštěstí velmi podobný. Mezi mnou a otcem je díky domu nesoulad, který nejspíš nikdy nezmizí, ale dávat za to vinu jenom jemu by bylo nelogické. A ještě méně logické by bylo dávat to za vinu sobě," zaváhal ve své řeči, než s nádechem pokračoval. „Dej Sarekovi šanci ti vysvětlit, jaký váš vztah skutečně je, protože já to stěží mohu udělat za něj."

„To bych nejspíš měla," souhlasila s trochou váhání, než se usmála. „Děkuji, Spocku," dodala a krátce mu sevřela ruku.

„Budu se muset vrátit na můstek, tedy pokud si nechceš prohlédnout loď," obrátil téma jinam. V posledních pěti minutách projevil víc emocí, než za posledních deset let, nebo přinejmenším měl ten dojem.

„To je dobré, nechci tě zdržovat od práce a..." pohledem sklouzla někam za jeho záda, kde byla příčka dělící tuto kajutu od Sarekovy, „možná zajdu za tvým otcem. Časem, až získám trochu odvahy."

„Dobrá," vstal. „Kdybys něco potřebovala, zavolej interkomem na ošetřovnu, tam ti jistě poradí, a já se pokusím za tebou co nejdříve zastavit. Podle toho, jak mi to dovolí pracovní vytížení."  
„Jistě," přikývla. V tu chvíli vypadala naprosto jako jeho matka, i když měla mladší vzhled, teď byla tou poklidnou ženou, na kterou si pamatoval, vzhlížející k němu s mateřskou jemností ve tváři. Jen ho to utvrdilo v přesvědčení, že jeho spojování matčina stavu s sa'mekh'al bylo nesmyslné.

Krátce ještě vyčkal, jestli nebude chtít ještě něco jiného, a pak opustil její kajutu. Po pár krocích se zastavil u dveří kajuty, kterou teď obýval pouze jeho otec. Když už tady byl, bylo by nelogické nevyzvednout si své album. Stiskl tlačítko a vyčkal na signál, že může vstoupit.

Sotva vešel do otcova apartmá, trochu překvapeně pozvedl obočí.

Podle lidských měřítek by se rozhodně nedalo říct, že by snad byl v místnosti nepořádek, přeci jen se mu již poštěstilo navštívit kajutu doktora McCoye po několikadenní službě a tak věděl, jak nepořádek vypadá, ale několik hávů a jiného oblečení přehozeného přes křeslo společně se sadou spon rozložených po stole bylo u Sareka neobvyklé. Díky tomu už ho ani tak nepřekvapilo, když otce zastihl stát metr od stěny dělící jeho kajutu od matčiny a hledícího na obložení z imitace dřeva.

„Otče?"

„Tvá matka se právě ubytovala vedle?" otázal se spíše částečně. Další poněkud neobvyklá věc, protože otec na rozdíl od značného množství jiných Vulkánců definoval dotaz ve standardu vždy s patřičnou tázací koncovkou. Krátce zvážil, jestli se odpověď hodí, nakonec dospěl k názoru, že ano.  
„Ano, doktor McCoy ji propustil z ošetřovny, nebyl důvod ji tam dál držet. Její fyzický stav je neměnný a dobrý," odvětil a složil si ruce za zády. „Přišel jsem si pro své dětské album, matka ho tu zanechala při své poslední návštěvě. Mohu ho dostat zpět?"  
„Jistě," odpověděl otec a přistoupil ke stolu, kde zpod několika zlatých spon, které na něm byly položené, album vyprostil. Vzápětí už ho podával do Spockových napřažených rukou.

„Díval ses do něj?" zeptal se z náhlého popudu, když si své album přebíral. Nikdy dřív ho Sarek do ruky nedostal, nebyl k tomu důvod, bylo určeno pro něj, on sám si měl vybrat snímky, kterými si chtěl povzbuzovat vzpomínky, a skutečnost, že požádal matku o asistenci, bylo jenom jeho rozhodnutí. Teď by ho zajímalo, co by otec řekl na jeho volbu snímků.

„Bez tvého svolení bych to neudělal," odpověděl otec.

„Samozřejmě, pouze mne napadlo, že tě možná přemohla zvědavost," podotkl, očekávaje nějakou reakci, ale kromě mírně pozvednutého obočí se ničeho nedočkal. „Půjdu."

Obrátil se k odchodu, ušel však jen dva kroky ke dveřím, než se opět zastavil. Myšlenky přetvářející se ve slova ho pálily na jazyku, jak by řekl pozemšťan, a chtěly ven s téměř neovladatelnou touhou. Nebylo vhodné ani logické o tom začínat, avšak vzpomínka na matčin výraz a její mylnou domněnku o vztazích v jejich rodině ho přiměla přeci jen promluvit.

Obrátil se zpět k otci a zahleděl se mu pevně do očí.

„Měl bys za matkou zajít a promluvit si s ní. Vyvrátit některé její mylné domněnky, které jistě tíží její mysl a způsobují jí emocionální obtíže," vyzval otce s veškerou vážností, kterou se snažil zakrýt byť jen náznak toho, že by jeho slova mohla být vykládána jako drzé vtírání se do soukromí jeho rodičů.

„Přesně to mám také v úmyslu, Spocku, a více než jen to," odpověděl mu Sarek klidně, ani nevypadal, že by byl uražen způsobem, s jakým k němu promlouval, vlastně se zdál být podivně… nadšený. Způsob, jakým držel ramena, prozrazoval jeho intenzivní zaujetí problémem. Byla to jedna z věcí, kterou Spock během svého dětství a dospívání velmi dobře vypozoroval svým bystrým zrakem a také si ji správně zařadil, neboť se toto gesto u otce objevovalo pokaždé, když se mu dostal na stůl zdánlivě neřešitelný diplomatický nebo jiný problém. Lidé by to bezesporu nazvali odhodláním se bít.

„Otče?" Pozvedl tázavě obočí, jak žádal o vysvětlení, místo toho se dočkal něčeho jiného.

Sarek se natáhl a zvedl z hromady oblečení dva svrchní hávy, jeden černý s vyšíváním na okrajích a jeden hnědavý, čehož si všiml, protože je otec zvedl vysoko do vzduchu a ukázal mu je. Obočí se mu vyšplhalo ještě o malý kousek výš.  
„Černý nebo hnědý?" otázal se otec naprosto klidně, jako kdyby se bavil o matematické rovnici, nikoliv o něčem tak podivném jako bylo oblečení. „Černý má, dle mého osobního názoru, větší estetický účinek. Navozuje zdání vznešenosti a také příslovečné démoničnosti, kterou v nás pozemšťané spatřují. Obojí je, jak jsem vyrozuměl, přitažlivé. Ovšem," trochu víc pozvedl hnědý háv, „tvá matka vždy tvrdila, že černá barva je barvou smutku a činí mě ještě nepřístupnějším, než jsem. Daleko raději mě vídala v tlumených odstínech bronzové, ale takový oděv tu nemám, takže zvažuji, jestli nedat přednost hnědému před černým."

Mlčky stál a naprosto netušil, co by měl otci odpovědět.

„Zavři ústa, Spocku, je skutečně neslušné mít na veřejnosti takovýto výraz," napomenul ho Sarek.

Pevně k sobě stiskl rty, u kterých si až teď uvědomil, že mu poklesly v němém úžasu nad otcovým počínáním.

„Omlouvám se, jsem jen vskutku překvapen směrem naší konverzace. Mohu se zeptat, proč řešíš, jaký háv si na sebe vezmeš?" otázal se opatrně a kdyby to nebylo nelogick, obával by se následné odpovědi.  
„Z obvyklého důvodu, pokud mohu soudit. Chci vypadat dobře," odpověděl Sarek stále tak, jako kdyby to nebylo naprosto nic zvláštního. Jedno musel uznat, otec měl skutečně skvělé sebeovládání, když výrazem, gestem ani hlasem nedal najevo, v jak neobvyklé situaci se právě nacházejí a nakolik je jejich rozhovor prapodivný.

„A vypadat dobře chceš proč?" pokračoval ve výslechu, zdálo se být zřejmé, že konečné odpovědi se hned tak nedobere.  
„Odpověď na tuto otázku je myslím nasnadě; plánuji svést tvou matku," další prosté prohlášení řečené s absolutní sebekontrolou. „Opět ta ústa, Spocku. Nenech mě myslet si, že nemáš žádné sebeovládání."

Rychle srovnal svůj obličej do poklidného výrazu. Nemínil se tu před Sarekem jakkoliv ztrapňovat, ovšem musel si přiznat, že je zmatený, ba až šokovaný způsobem otcova chování a hlavně jeho otevřeným sdělováním plánů.

„Bylo by nelogické popírat, že mě tvá slova překvapila, a možná se něco z toho překvapení odrazilo i na mé tváři. Omlouvám se," trochu kývl hlavou. „Jen… právě jsem s matkou mluvil a nezdála se mi být srozuměna s tvými plány, ve skutečnosti přesně naopak, mluvila o nezájmu z tvé strany, který ji rmoutí."  
„Jistě, kdyby o mých plánech věděla předem, bylo by to přeci jen trochu kontraproduktivní. Chci ji překvapit," pravil a oba hávy odložil zpátky na křeslo. „Takže černý nebo hnědý?"

Dlouze mlčel, jak zvažoval svou odpověď. Kupodivu hlavně tu část s oblečením, protože osobně nikdy zvlášť neřešil, co si na sebe oblékne. Snad to bylo dáno tím, že většinu svého života nosil uniformu, až teď ho bezděky napadlo, že pozemšťané vlastně na svůj vzhled značně dbají a snaží se jím vyjádřit svou osobnost. Přivedlo ho to také na myšlenku, jestli by pozvání na schůzku, které zjevně plánoval Sarek, nebylo tím správným způsobem, jak Jimovi… kapitánu Kirkovi nabídnout rozvinutí jejich přátelství směrem k romantickému a sexuálnímu partnerství. Doposud spíš uvažoval o využití vhodné soukromé situace, jako když byl naposledy v jeho kajutě, kde byl jeho pokus zmařen, teď se jevilo jako možné i toto. A možná i vhodnější, protože by mohl kapitán předem pochopit, o co se snaží a to by mohlo vše usnadnit.

„Hnědý," zvolil nakonec, ve skutečnosti ani netušil proč, nejspíš sdílel matčin názor, že by v černé Sarek vypadal až zbytečně nepřístupně. „Chápu smysl překvapení i romantických schůzek, jen si myslím, že by matka měla přinejmenším vědět, že ji na schůzku chceš vzít ještě před tím, než se na ni začneš připravovat. A nezdálo se mi, že by to věděla."  
„Neví, ale velmi brzy se to dozví. Plánuji ji jít pozvat hned, jak odejdeš."

„Jistě. Není ale právě proto příliš předčasné uvažovat, co si vezmeš na sebe, když ani nevíš, jestli bude její odpověď kladná?" zeptal se, začínaje mít dojem, že jejich momentální neschopnost se dorozumět přesahuje obvyklou úroveň, na kterou už byl zvyklý.

„Nikoliv," zamítl jeho domněnku otec a sepnul poklidně ruce před sebou, jak to dělal obvykle, když se chystal k poučnému proslovu. „Pozemšťané mají jedno rčení: láska je boj. Toto rčení se mi zdá pro potřeby Vulkánců, kteří se téměř zcela zbavili násilných tendencí, za poněkud přehnané, takže zastávám názor, že by bylo přeformulování na 'láska je diplomatický konflikt' daleko vhodnější. Základem řešení diplomatického konfliktu je pak, zaprvé: zjištění si všech nejdůležitějších informací o protistraně. To už jsem udělal," pokynul rukou k věcem připraveným na pohovce a stolku. „Informoval jsem se, co pozemšťané považují za ideální romantickou schůzku, kde mezi základní body patří výběr vhodného oblečení. Na tom právě pracuji," opět sepnul ruce k sobě. „Za druhé je důležité určit si jasné cíle a požadavky, ze kterých člověk nemíní ustoupit. Když to neudělá, protistrana rozezná jeho rozpolcenost a váhání a toho pak využije. Mým cílem je vzít tvou matku na romantickou schůzku, mým požadavkem je její souhlas, s tímto hodlám jít za ní a neplánuji ustoupit, dokud se nepodřídí mému požadavku a společně pak nebudeme pracovat na uskutečnění mého cíle, který se jejím souhlasem stane naším společným. Proto by bylo nelogické připravovat se na její nesouhlas, jak naznačuješ ty."

„Zajímavé," podotkl zaujatě, „Brát vztahy jako řešení logických problémů je… logické. Nejsem si však jist, jestli matka tvůj postup bude považovat za vyhovující. Dává přednost emocím před logikou a někdy i racionalitou."

„Já jí její emoce neodepírám, synu, a nikdy jsem neodepíral. Je člověk, vždy bude jednat hlavně podle citů a instinktů a já jsem Vulkánec, vždy budu jednat podle logiky. Po padesát standardních roků to nepředstavovalo problém a nevidím, proč by ho to mělo představovat dnes. Musím jen," stočil pohled ke stěně po své levici, „tuto skutečnost objasnit i Amandě. Jedině tak může náš svazek pokračovat."  
„Nepočítáš tedy s tím, že bychom dokázali zvrátit proces, kterým prošla, nebo jí alespoň nevrátit vzpomínky?" zeptal se, spíše však pro formu, neboť z otcových slov jasně vyplývalo, že to v potaz nebere.

„Pravděpodobnost, že k tomu dojde," obrátil pohled i pozornost zpět ke Spockovi, „je natolik malá, že je nelogické nečinně sedět a nechat tvou matku odejít. Nebo si snad myslíš opak?"

„Ne, mým přáním byl vždy jen soulad v naší rodině."  
„Potom se naše priority zcela shodují a není o čem mluvit."

Mlčky hleděl do Sarekovy poklidné tváře. Nejspíš skutečně nebylo o čem mluvit, neboť otcovo počínání bylo logické a vlastně se mu zamlouvalo bez ohledu na svou logiku. Nemohlo zajistit, že si matka v nynější situaci nezvolí vlastní cestu, která ji učiní od něj fyzicky vzdálenou, ale zmenšovala takové riziko. Alespoň v to věřil. Ale i kdyby nevěřil, nenašel by nikdy způsob, jak o tom Sarekovi říct, stejně jako nenacházel nyní slova, kterými by vyjádřil podporu.

„Nebudu tě tedy rušit, otče."

Krátce se rozloučil a opustil otcovo apartmá. Zastavil ovšem hned za dosahem fotobuňky a rozhlédl se na jednu a pak na druhou stranu. Bylo to ironické, ale právě teď byl explicitně tam, kde se metaforicky nacházel po celý svůj život. Kdesi na pomezí mezi svou matkou a Sarekem, neschopný být zcela otevřený ani k jednomu z nich, nezvládající mluvit ani s jedním z nich a vždy největším rozporem v jejich jinak harmonickém vztahu. Podíval se po dveřích otcovy kajuty. Nejspíš by ho měl varovat, jaké výčitky vůči němu matka má kvůli neuspokojivému vztahu otce a syna mezi nimi, ale pak to shledal zbytečným. V podstatě se to nelišilo od toho, co mu již vyčetla stokrát předtím, a on mohl k podpoře jejich vztahu udělat pouze to, že navrátí matce vzpomínky. K ničemu víc mu právo nepříslušelo.

Vydal se nejdřív do své kajuty, uložit album, a odtud pak zpět na můstek.

°°0°°

Být ve Spockově přítomnosti bylo nesmírně uklidňující, také se cítila naprosto uvolněně a známě, jako nikdy. V chaosu této neznámé doby a místa i rozporech naplňujících její mysl, když přemýšlela o Sarekovi, byl on tím pevným bodem. Hučení, tišící se jen když se s někým bavila nebo se intenzivně soustředila na něco složitého, jako odpovídání na otázky od počítače, se právě jen ve Spockově přítomnosti téměř utišilo.

Zvedla se z pohovky a začala nervózně přecházet po kajutě.

„Kash-lara skann," zopakovala nahlas Spockova slova a v duchu si je rozložila a přeložila. Myšlenkový soulad. To byl doslovný překlad, pokud mohla důvěřovat svým jazykovým schopnostem. Vulkánština byla těžký jazyk, nikoliv na gramatiku, ale na množství běžně užívaných výrazů rozhodně a tento mezi ty běžné nepatřil. Byl zvláštní. Věděla to s jistotou, už ve chvíli, kdy ho poprvé uslyšela, známý a přesto ne, a Spock ji v jejím pocitu jen utvrdil. Telepatické pouto mezi rodinou? Dávalo to podivně všechno smysl, její pocity stejně jako to prokleté hučení v hlavě to vysvětlovalo. Uvědomovala si, že by teď měla mít možná strach nebo třeba i zlost, protože byla se Sarekem svázána poutem hlubším, než uměli lidé slovy obsáhnout, ale nebylo tomu tak. Spíš měla dojem, jako kdyby měla v rukou téměř sestavenou skládačku, ve které chybí možná jeden nebo dva kusy. Její vzpomínky a Sarek.

_Sarek… _Obrátila se prudce ke dveřím, zaváhala a pak k nim udělal dva kroky. Její nervózní strnulost, se kterou se směrem ke dveřím přibližovala, byla hrubě narušena zahvízdáním. Srdce se jí rozbušilo leknutím, až naráželo do hrudní kosti. Musela si dát chvíli pro několik pořádných nádechů, než vyzvala hosta ke vstupu.

_Sarek…_

Stál ve dveřích, vysoký a shlížející na ni svýma temně hnědýma očima. Hučení zmizelo jen díky jeho přítomnosti a nahradil ho opět ten klid, který pocítila, když se s ním viděla včera. Tentokrát na něj však neměla takovou zlost jako posledně, takže pocit klidu, který se jí vloudil do mysli, nebyl podivně nepřirozený ani už nebyl nepochopitelný.

„Mohu vstoupit?" zeptal se.

„Ano, jistě," odpověděla rychle, vytržená z jakéhosi transu, který se ale rozplynul ve chvíli, kdy Sarek skutečně vešel do kajuty a dveře se za ním zavřely. Bylo to jako vyjít z jeskyně na volné prostranství a zhluboka se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu, po jehož závanu se člověku pročistí hlava. Už žádné šumění ani hučení, ale k tomu zároveň navracející se pocit křivdy, kterou jako kdyby prožívala se Spockem.

„Chtěl jsem…"

„Chtěla jsem…"

„Ty první, adun'a," vyzval ji.

„Ne, ty," odmítla, zvedajíc ruce v gestu, kterým ho vyzývala promluvit. Sama si nebyla jistá, co přesně mu chtěla říct, ale nejspíš se chtěla omluvit za svůj poslední výbuch. Ano, to bylo ono, chtěla se omluvit a pokusit se dát na Spockovu radu, kdy ji žádal, aby Sarekovi dovolila mluvit. Měla to udělat už předtím, ale všechno bylo tenkrát tak zmatené, to až dnes se to vyjasňovalo. A možná, pokud Sarek promluví rovnou jako první, dozví se, co potřebuje, aniž by se musela ptát. To by bylo daleko lepší, než se snažit z Vulkánce cokoliv vymámit. Měla dojem, že na to není dost silná.  
„Omlouvám se," řekl a sklonil hlavu, „Naposledy jsem nebyl dost citlivý k tvým emocím, které musely být velmi zmatené. Chtěl jsem příliš mnoho a příliš brzy, vždy jsem byl netrpělivý. Ale teď, když jsem si svou chybu uvědomil, ji rozhodně hodlám napravit. Chci být s tebou, má ženo, ať se tvé vzpomínky vrátí nebo ne. Není to logické, ale je to tak, a pokud to znamená, že budu muset projít celou tu cestu k tvé přízni znovu, udělám to bez zaváhání. Amando," přistoupil o několik kroků až k ní a shlédl na ni, „prokážeš mi tu čest a potěšení povečeřet dnes se mnou?"

„Povečeřet… rande… romantická schůzka?" zeptala se a v duchu se napomenula, protože si připadala jako blekotající dítě. Však také Sarek mírně pozvedl obočí ve výrazu, říkajícím naprosto vše.

Nebylo to poprvé, co měla jít se Sarekem na schůzku, vlastně už jich měli několik, tak proč se teď hloupě ptala, jestli myslí romantickou schůzku? V této době byli manželé, v době, kterou si pamatovala, se neobratně potáceli k milenectví, jistěže ji zval na rande, jen tak činil s překvapující suverenitou, kterou u něj neznala. Bylo to svým způsobem směšné, ale Sarek, kterého si pamatovala, byl navenek a před ostatními velvyslanci a kolegy velmi suverénní Vulkánec jdoucí si pevně za svým cílem, ale v soukromí, alespoň když byl s ní, jí někdy připomínal kluky ze střední. Nebyl zoufale neohrabaný, kdy by jí vyléval pití na oblečení a zakopával o vlastní nohy, jen svým specifickým způsobem neobratný v kontaktu s ní. Tento Sarek takový nebyl a Amanda si až teď uvědomila, že se vlastně změnil. Vzhledem i chováním, a přesto ty změny nebyly zásadní. Snad byl širší v ramenou, vlasy měly jiný odstín černé a jeho klid nebyl jen vnější, zcela jistě byl i uvnitř, a byl… prostě byl sexy. Přitažlivý skoro víc než… tenkrát? Před pár dny? Nebyla si úplně jistá jak počítat čas, zato si byla dobře vědoma červeně stoupající jí do tváře.  
„Amando, je něco v nepořádku?" zeptal se Sarek.

„Ne, proč?" odpověděla otázkou a zamrkala, jak rozháněla svůj stud.

„Už čtyřicet sekund jsi mi neodpověděla na otázku. Neobvyklá pauza pro tebe, vždy máš co říct, byť to pro posluchače nemusí být příjemné," odmlčel se, jeho oči se zúžily a jako kdyby koutky poklesly. „Chystáš se mě odmítnout?" vyšla z jeho rtů otázka o něco tišším tónem, ve kterém, přísahala by na vlastní život, slyšela naléhavost.

Nebo to možná nebylo tím hlasem, spíš měla dojem, jako kdyby ta naléhavost byla v její mysli. Zoufalá touha souhlasit, která nebyla její vlastní. Trochu zatřásla hlavou.

„Ne, půjdu s tebou na schůzku velmi ráda."  
„Výborně," narovnal se, výraz, který se mu usadil na tváři, byl rozhodně samolibý, přestože mu ani nezacukaly koutky. „Vyzvednu tě v 19:00 lodního času. O místo ani program schůzky se nemusíš starat, mám již připravené něco, co bude vyhovovat našim potřebám," samolibost se změnila v otázku. „Co jsi mi chtěla říct ty?"

„Vlastně už nic…, nebylo to důležité," odmítla odpovědět a přidala do svého tónu veškerou ledabylost, jakou v sobě dokázala najít. Pokýval hlavou, nejspíš prostě přijal, co řekla a jakým tónem. Bylo to vlastně dobře. Nedokázala mu vysvětlit, proč že se to vlastně chtěla předtím omluvit za svůj emocionální výbuch, zvláště když to byl on, kdo se první omluvil.

„Nechám tě o samotě a budu počítat minuty do našeho dalšího setkání. Doslova," dodal, tentokrát se jeho koutky úst nepatrně zvedly v čemsi, co byl bezesporu úsměv. Ten nejvíc sexy a krásný výraz, který kdy Amanda na něčí tváři viděla, neboť byl určen zcela jistě jen a pouze jí. Zrychlilo jí to dech a srdce se opět rozhodlo prorazit si cestu ven z hrudi, stejně jako před pár minutami. A to se přitom nic tak zásadního nestalo a nedělo, Sarek se jen rozloučil a poklidně opustil její kajutu. Rozhodně neměla v takové situaci jen cosi hloupého vyhrknout místo pozdravu a zůstat stát za dveřmi, zmatená vlastní reakcí.  
„Ach bože!" přejela si rukou po tváři. Peklo aby pohltilo všechnu vulkánskou telepatii a cokoliv, co je vázalo dohromady. Šumějící voda v její hlavě se vrátila a ona si byla jista, že dokud se večer nesejde se Sarekem, nejspíš jí bude dráždit až k zbláznění. Měla se ho na to zeptat, ale copak mohla? Mělo, mohlo to být pro nezasvěceného snadné, jenže nikdo nebyl v její hlavě… kromě Sareka a Spocka. Tiše se zasmála. Bylo to krutě ironické a legrační. Musí takové myšlenky rozptýlit, než jí z toho začne hrabat.

Ve snaze se odreagovat přešla k počítači, zapnula ho a nalezla soubor s hrami. Bude to sice vypadat směšně, ale hodlala pár následujících hodin strávit hraním solitéru. Snad to její mysl dostatečně odpoutá od toho proklatého hučení.


End file.
